No puedo decirte adiós
by Herrera
Summary: ¿Qué me queda?, pensó Stella para sí... ¿Debería considerar la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo, ahora que me dan la oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

No puedo decirte adiós

Capítulo 1

Las dos alineaciones paralelas de árboles de la calle, sobre cada una de las aceras, proporcionaban una sombra tamizada, con sus hojas aún jóvenes y de un verde claro que protegían del sol de final de primavera. Las filas de casas casi idénticas contribuían a dar una sensación de orden, con sus fachadas de ladrillo oscuro y sus puertas y ventanas enmarcadas por sillares de piedra en ocasiones finamente esculpidos con guirnaldas de flores y otros motivos. Era un vecindario tranquilo, familiar. Uno tenía la sensación de poder criar a sus hijos como es debido en un entorno como éste. Y sin embargo, era prácticamente el centro de Nueva York. Apenas al final de la calle uno se asomaba al East River y podía contemplar la abrumadora presencia de los rascacielos de Manhattan.

Stella recordaba sus primeros tiempos de servicio en la Policía de Nueva York y sus rondas por estas calles como novata. Había tenido suerte en su primer destino, apenas nunca pasaba nada en este barrio. Tuvo tiempo de habituarse a su trabajo, al arma reglamentaria, a patrullar a pie y en coche... Siempre pensó que si alguna vez formaba una familia éste sería el barrio en el que le gustaría establecerse. Total... soñar es gratis, pensaba entonces, pues ya los precios de las viviendas estaban muy por encima de lo que una chica huérfana, recién salida de la Academia y sin otros recursos que su sueldo podría permitirse. Y sin embargo...

Iba a cruzar la calle cuando la puerta de la casa a la que se dirigía se abrió. Desde el otro lado de la acera vio salir a Mac, de espaldas, hablando a alguien que seguía dentro. Una bolsa grande cargaba de su hombro, y al volverse Stella advirtió otra preciosa carga en el brazo opuesto, Un bebé de unos diez meses, rollizo y pelón, se empeñaba en jugar con la nariz de quien sin duda era su padre. No cabía duda... la misma piel tan blanca, ojos azules y mejillas igual de redondas... toda la forma de aquella preciosa cara infantil era la de Mac.

El calvito agarraba ahora ambas orejas de papi mientras él descendía los escalones hacia la acera y con esfuerzo abría la puerta de la furgoneta familiar aparcada delante. Stella se había quedado parada, mirando sin decir nada. Mac colocó al bebé en su sillita en la parte trasera, posó todos los bártulos en el asiento y procedió a atar el bebé. La puerta de la casa seguía abierta, y de pronto apareció ella. Llevaba otra bolsa grande. Mac se apresuró a subir de dos zancadas los escalones para quitársela de las manos, y al apartar el bulto se pudo apreciar su figura. Estaba embarazada, como de unos seis meses. Mac le cogió la mano y bajaron hacia el coche. Antes de que ella entrara, él se inclinó en un beso rápido y ella sonrió, feliz. Feliz, sí, una sonrisa preciosa en una cara totalmente feliz... la cara de Aubrey.

Stella se despertó de pronto, sentándose en su cama como impulsada por un resorte. Estaba sudando. Se echó las manos a la frente, apartándose el pelo y recogiéndolo hacia atrás. Había sido tan real... Se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, y de pronto sintió cómo las lágrimas corrían desde los extremos de los ojos hacia sus sienes.

"Esto es lo que me queda", pensó, "permanecer aquí para ver cómo todos van formando una familia, mientras que yo..." Las lágrimas eran ahora cada vez más profusas. Lo que había visto en el sueño era lo que siempre había creído que sería su vida, durante todos los años en que había estado secretamente enamorada de su compañero, de su amigo, de su jefe. Ése hombre que, el tiempo lo estaba demostrando, nunca iba a ser más que eso: su compañero, su amigo, su jefe. Su anhelo de formar un hogar, la familia de la que siempre había carecido, parecía esfumarse con la misma velocidad con la que ella iba cumpliendo años y, de pronto se acordó, hoy cumplía treinta y cinco. Se estaba haciendo vieja para tener hijos, y su candidato a padre de ellos no hacía un sólo movimiento en la dirección apropiada. Sí, ya era demasiado tiempo. Stella quería más, quería pertenecer a algo mayor que ella, quería construir algo con el hombre al que amaba. Pero estaba bastante claro que él no quería lo mismo, no con ella, al menos. El año pasado, cuando Mac la había seguido hasta Grecia para traerla de vuelta a casa, Stella había creído que, por fin, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Caramba, uno no viaja al otro lado del mundo para ir a buscar a un colega. Uno no recorre medio planeta para ordenar a un subordinado que se reincorpore a su puesto... Uno no sonríe y asiente cuando una mujer le dice que es "la mujer en su vida" al leerle los posos del café si no piensa en tener algo más que una amistad con ella. Y sin embargo, después de aquello, todo quedó en... nada.

Claro, la muerte de Angell les golpeó a todos, hasta el punto de llegar a la obsesión por atrapar al responsable, como le sucedió a Mac. Eso le hizo cerrarse de nuevo en sí mismo de una forma tal que las semanas anteriores pasaron a ser un bonito recuerdo, una debilidad que el gran Mac no volvería a permitirse. Y también, paralelamente, ella cometió una de las mayores torpezas de su vida, su asunto con Adam...

Las lágrimas se reavivaron con este pensamiento, y con las consecuencias de esa maldita aventura... Hasta el día anterior, ella siempre había creído que Mac no había llegado enterarse... Ahora los sollozos se adueñaron con fuerza de su cuerpo, recordando la disputa con Mac, en la que tanto se habían echado mutuamente en cara. Stella siempre había pensado que era mejor hablar las cosas, pero empezaba a dudar de que la medida fuera eficaz si se hacía en el tono en que ellos lo habían hecho. Más bien al contrario, su encontronazo de ayer no había hecho sino evidenciar su distanciamiento. Ya no eran los de siempre. Ahora la rabia y la amargura se habían instalado entre ellos, los reproches hirientes habían sustituido al afecto de otros tiempos, a aquel tono de broma perpetua que usaban en privado, a aquella confianza leal que siempre habían compartido. Se acabó, pensó Stella... Recordando su sueño, volvió a su primer pensamiento "¿Esto es lo que me queda? ¿Verle construir una vida al lado de otra mujer, ser feliz con ella, tener los hijos que hubieran debido ser míos?..."

El sobre de color gris claro seguía en su mesita de noche, recordando a Stella que ahora tenía una vía de escape. Dos años, un año antes, ni siquiera se habría entretenido en leer a fondo los detalles de los documentos que contenía, mucho menos considerarlo como una posibilidad real... Simplemente se habría sentido halagada por que pensaran en ella, por ofrecerle algo tan interesante. Pero ahora... Era ahora o nunca, pensó, y limpiándose las lágrimas volvió a tomar los documentos, timbrados con el logotipo de la Secretaría de Estado de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Mac se despertó sobresaltado. Había estado soñando... Otra vez la muerte de Angell ocupaba sus pesadillas, sólo que esta noche, cuando había llegado corriendo hasta el lugar en el que la mujer yacía prácticamente desangrándose, su cara no era la de Jessica Angell sino que era la cara más preciosa para él entre todas las que conocía, la de Stella Bonasera.

Se había sentado en la cama, prácticamente saltando por la impresión de ver esos ojos verdes que prácticamente se despedían de la vida ante él. Su propio grito de "¡Stella, no!" le había hecho despertar. Stella Bonasera... la mujer que más le desesperaba en estos momentos, la mujer a la que de pronto ya no sabía como tratar. Todos los años de camaradería y complicidad que habían compartido parecían haberse desvanecido de pronto. La discusión que habían mantenido el día anterior había hecho aflorar lo peor de cada uno. Mac se pasó la mano por la frente, sudorosa. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero ¿cómo?...

2


	2. Chapter 2

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 2

_Stella Bonasera... la mujer que más le desesperaba en estos momentos, la mujer a la que de pronto ya no sabía como tratar. Todos los años de camaradería y complicidad que habían compartido parecían haberse desvanecido de pronto. La discusión que habían mantenido el día anterior había hecho aflorar lo peor de cada uno. Mac se pasó la mano por la frente, sudorosa. Tenía que arreglarlo, pero ¿cómo?..._

Mac miró el reloj de su mesilla. Era aún muy pronto, incluso para él. Pero sabía que no volvería a dormirse, así que se levantó. Fue a la cocina y se preparó café. No podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, que evidenciaba sus temores más ocultos. ¿Y si alguna vez Stella resultaba gravemente herida en una misión? ¿Y si moría, como Aiden, como Jessica? No podría soportarlo, no podría. Además, Stella no hacía nada por evitar el peligro. Su discusión del día anterior había comenzado por eso, precisamente. Por la mañana, de camino hacia un escenario, Stella había visto a un atracador salir corriendo de una tienda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin llamar pidiendo refuerzos, había bajado del coche y le había seguido al callejón por el que el delincuente había huido. Le había dado el alto y él había disparado. ¡Había disparado! Podía haber tenido mejor puntería, podía haberla alcanzado y una escena como la de su sueño habría sido real… Stella le disparó también alcanzándole en una pierna, lo que le impidió seguir corriendo. Viéndose herido, había tirado el arma y ella le había esposado y llevado al hospital, y después a la comisaría. En la tienda que había atracado, el dueño había sido golpeado con la pistola, pero su herida no era grave. El hombre le agradeció profusamente a Stella que hubiera sacado de las calles a esa rata.

Pero Mac la había amonestado. Por no informar antes de actuar, por no pedir refuerzos, por exponerse a un peligro que resultó cierto, puesto que había sido disparada. La broma de ella de "Pero vi venir la bala y yo soy más rápida, me aparté de su camino…" no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a Mac, sino todo lo contrario. Todavía no era consciente del peligro en que se había puesto ni estaba mínimamente arrepentida. "¿No te das cuenta que al igual que el final de esta historia ha sido un delincuente detenido y una policía felicitada por la víctima, podría haber sido un delincuente homicida huido y una policía muerta en un callejón…?" Mac estaba gritando a esas alturas, completamente alterado por el pensamiento de que hubiera podido resultar herida... "¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Así no se hace este trabajo!"

Y de esa manera había empezado todo…

Mac se sentó en su sofá, en la penumbra del amanecer de este viernes que se adivinaba soleado y feliz, y que así debería serlo. El día del cumpleaños de Stella, recordó de pronto. En los términos en que habían acabado la noche anterior, Mac no se imaginaba qué iba a hacer para que ella le perdonara, para finalmente celebrar su cumpleaños como lo habían hecho durante los últimos años, primero tomando una copa con todo el equipo y después cenando ellos dos juntos… No creía que Stella tuviera muchas ganas de cenar con él en estos momentos.

Stella se levantó también. Había puesto de nuevo los papeles en el sobre, había intentado volver a dormir, pero era imposible. Se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café. El calendario colgado en la pared, con un círculo rojo dibujado alrededor del día de hoy del que salían rayos en todas direcciones la hizo sonreír, a su pesar. Cada año nuevo, cuando colgaba el flamante calendario, lo primero que hacía era señalar su cumpleaños. Durante toda su infancia en el orfanato, el día de su cumpleaños era el único de todo el año en que sentía ser alguien especial, el único día en que era el objeto de atención de todos, recibía todas las felicitaciones y el día en que las cocineras confeccionaban un modesto pastel en el que escribían su nombre. Stella. Aquel nombre escrito con un hilo de chocolate era el colmo de su felicidad infantil, y la ilusión por celebrar ese día había perdurado a lo largo del tiempo. Cuando entró en los CSI, pronto la celebración fue con sus compañeros de trabajo, saliendo a tomar unas copas tras el turno. Desde hacía algunos años, a esa celebración se añadía una cena más privada con su mejor amigo, su jefe, Mac Taylor. Pero este año… este año no estaban los ánimos como para celebraciones. Desde la muerte de Angell las cosas se habían enrarecido entre todos ellos. Don no era el mismo, y no parecía que lo fuera a ser nunca más. Aquella mirada clara y traviesa, como la de un niño, que siempre había tenido, se había vuelto huidiza, sin la chispa alegre que siempre le había caracterizado. Sus comentarios jocosos y bromas tontas prácticamente habían desaparecido. Es como si de pronto se hubiera hecho mayor, o peor, viejo. A Stella le recordaba al propio Mac después de la muerte de Claire. Peor aún, porque Mac nunca había sido tampoco tan abierto antes de la muerte de su esposa, por lo que su cambio no había sido tan notorio. Stella esperaba sinceramente que Don pudiera encontrar pronto alguien con quien ser capaz de comenzar una nueva historia, no podía estar solo eternamente. O quizás sí, se dijo a sí misma ladeando la cabeza a un lado y otro. Si tomaba ejemplo de Mac, quizás sí…

No entendía a Mac, cada vez le entendía menos. Cuando pensó que estaban más cerca, después de Grecia, después de solucionar el caso Angell, cuando hubieran debido dar el salto definitivo en su relación, él se retrajo, pareció parapetarse de nuevo en su habitual frialdad… Stella no le dio importancia, decidió dejarle margen, no agobiarle. Y de pronto, estaba saliendo con Aubrey. ¡Aubrey! Una chica a la que había conocido por casualidad y que de pronto se había convertido en una gran amiga… Stella estaba desconcertada. Nunca le había visto intimar tanto con nadie en tan poco tiempo. Aubrey era una mujer encantadora, seguro, pero a ella le dolía la creciente cercanía entre ellos, algo que a ella le había costado tanto conseguir. Pareciera como si durante todos estos años Stella hubiera estado trabajando para convertirle en un hombre capaz de ser feliz de nuevo con una mujer, y de pronto esa mujer iba a resultar no ser ella. Y ya no se sentía capaz de contemplar eso, desde luego que no. Por si fuera poco, la reaparición de Peyton había venido a complicar aún más las cosas, y en un momento en que Mac estaba más vulnerable, después de casi perder la vida en aquella caída desde dos pisos que hubiera podido matarle. Con su muñeca rota, necesitando ayuda para todo, Stella se había sentido de nuevo útil para Mac, pero su casa se había convertido en un desfile de mujeres. Aubrey como amiga y como médico… Mac no parecía considerarla algo distinto, o si lo hacía no se lo decía a Stella. Peyton… Stella no llegó a comprender bien la vuelta de Peyton ni sus intenciones para con Mac. Sin embargo él pareció dejarle claro que no estaba interesado de nuevo en nada especial con ella. Sólo faltaba, pensaba Stella. Aún recordaba el día en que Mac había recibido aquella devastadora carta en la que ella rompía con él… Le había hecho mucho, mucho daño. Aquel día, ella se presentó en el club en el que tocaba, él la había mirado desde el pequeño escenario y había sonreído, triste. Al menos, sabía que Stella estaba ahí para él... Y luego, todo el asunto Shane Casey había venido a acabar con el tenue equilibrio en que todos parecían hallarse. El dramático final en aquel faro, nunca definitivo al no hallar el cuerpo del asesino, las terribles pesadillas de Lindsay creyendo a su hijita en peligro… La última conversación normal y amigable que Stella y Mac habían tenido se había referido precisamente a eso, Mac insistía en que la suya no era una buena profesión para formar una familia, y mucho menos siendo los dos miembros de la pareja policías. Nunca podrían tener la seguridad de ver a sus hijos crecidos, cuando no ponerlos incluso en peligro. Lo que había pasado, con un asesino tan cercano a su pequeña ahijada Lucy Messer, había hecho dudar aún más a Mac de su capacidad para formar una familia.

Pero la tarde anterior, Mac se había enfurecido con ella a causa del incidente de ese día, y la discusión había tomado un derrotero inesperado, personal. Mac había acabado diciendo cosas que, al parecer, almacenaba durante años. Nunca creyó Stella que él pudiera guardar rencor, pero sus palabras casi la habían convencido de que sí, o no hubiera dicho algunas de las cosas hirientes que dijo. Y todo porque, en principio, estaba aterrado de que algo grave hubiera podido pasarle en la detención del atracador de tiendas. Ella había querido quitarle importancia al asunto bromeando y eso le había acabado de sacar de sus casillas. Cuando ella había salido del despacho de Mac, intentando contener las lágrimas, había advertido la cara de asombro de sus colegas, que si bien no habían oído el contenido de la discusión, sí habían sido testigos de la trifulca a través de las paredes de cristal. Habían visto a Mac rojo de ira, su actitud acusadora, le habían visto estrellar las carpetas sobre su mesa con rabia… Sólo habían tenido un encontronazo similar cuando, inmersa en el caso Diakos, Stella había desoído las expresas órdenes de Mac y había seguido por su cuenta… y entonces la discusión había terminado con la placa de ella y su renuncia sobre la mesa. Ayer, simplemente se había ido. El turno no había acabado, pero Stella había recogido su bolso y sus llaves y se había ido a casa. A Mac le habían visto sentarse, apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre sus manos. Así había permanecido durante largos minutos, sin que nadie osara entrar a interrumpirle en sus pensamientos, su abatimiento, su arrepentimiento o en lo que fuera que le sucedía en ese instante. Después de media hora, igualmente se había ido sin decir adiós, sin siquiera mirar a nadie.

En su sofá, apurando su segundo café, Mac estaba recordando palabra por palabra lo dicho la tarde anterior. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Qué miedo, o qué rabia, qué despecho, qué celos…? Lo pensó de nuevo ¿Celos? ¿Retroactivos?... Quizás sí… No sabía, realmente no se explicaba qué demonios le había llevado a hablar así a su mejor amiga, su confidente, su ángel, la mujer que siempre había estado allí para él, la mujer a la que… ¿amaba?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 3

Stella decidió tomar una ducha, ya no sabía que más hacer mientras las horas parecían haberse estancado esa madrugada. Dejó correr el agua sobre su pelo, su cara, intentando no pensar, no recordar... pero era imposible.

_-"¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Así no se hace este trabajo!" había dicho Mac. Y eso la había dolido, la había dolido muchísimo, Porque ella, Stella Bonasera, era muy buena en su trabajo. Era lo único, en realidad, que hacía bien en la vida. Si ahora Mac le decía que tampoco valía para eso ¿qué le quedaba? No se pudo contener, la había ofendido._

_-"Te voy a decir una cosa, Mac Taylor... Si algo sé hacer bien, quizás lo único que sé hacer bien, es mi trabajo. Yo soy policía, Mac, antes de ser CSI ya era policía, y puede que deje de ser CSI, pero nunca voy a dejar de ser policía. Me entrené para ello, luché por ello y aprendí a resolver situaciones comprometidas poniendo el servicio a los demás por delante de mi propia conveniencia. Me enseñaron a desenvolverme en medio del peligro hasta saber cómo manejarlo, aprendí a tomar decisiones en milésimas de segundo, a tener los reflejos necesarios para prever lo que un delincuente puede hacer y evitar consecuencias fatales. Así que ¡no me digas que no sé hacer mi trabajo!"_

_-"¡Pero hay unos protocolos que están para cumplirlos! ¡Un agente en solitario debe dar parte antes de actuar!"_

_-"¿Y darle tiempo a escapar mientras avisas y das la posición"?_

_-"¡Las reglas se han establecido por una razón, y hay que cumplirlas!"_

_-"¡Mac Taylor, Don Reglas que cumplir! Estoy harta de ti y de tus reglas, Mac. Reglas en el trabajo, reglas de vida...! ¡ No eres un hombre, eres un manual andante! Y te diré más, tú eres aquí el que no es un policía, tú eres un Marine, y nunca has dejado de serlo. Vives tu vida como si estuvieras en guerra, nunca te permites salirte de tu dichoso código ético, basado en no sé qué tipo de rígidos principios que están tan caducos como tú..."_

_En este punto Mac se había puesto rojo de ira, y había lanzado sobre la mesa las carpetas que hasta entonces había sostenido en la mano. Algunas de ellas habían salido rebotadas, cayendo al suelo y desperdigando su contenido. Él le pegó una patada a una de ellas que había vuelto hasta sus pies._

_-"¿Así que estoy caduco?"_

_-"Sí, lo estás, como hombre. Vives como un monje, parece que nada ni nadie te afecte. Ni quieres a nadie ni dejas que te quieran... Bueno, a menos que sea una extraña que te encuentras quién sabe dónde y a la que de pronto demuestras más confianza que a nadie en el mundo..."_

_-"Tú misma te contradices... Y si hablas por Aubrey, déjala fuera de esto. Además, te parece mal que nada me afecte y si encuentro a alguien por quien sentir afecto, tampoco está bien"_

_-"No, no está bien. No está bien que los que estamos a tu lado desde siempre no sepamos qué te pasa por la cabeza y que lo sepa quien menos derecho tiene."_

_-"¿Derecho? ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?"_

_-"Hablo de años de estar a tu lado, esperando a que seas el amigo que se supone que debías ser, el que escucha confidencias y te confía también a ti sus problemas, y no el que se guarda todos sus demonios y te deja fuera de su vida. Hablo de estar ahí para ti y no recibir nada a cambio, ni siquiera un poco de íntima sinceridad. Contigo es como navegar en medio de la niebla, y francamente, ya estoy harta"_

_-"Entonces por qué te preocupas... No creo que todos estos años hayas estado exclusivamente ahí para mí... aunque yo lo hubiera querido, que sí lo quise. Pero puedo nombrarte varios otros "amigos" que al parecer no fueron tan reservados y cerrados para ti. Debieron ser muy "sinceros" y tú muy hábil en catalogarles... y así resultaron. Todo tu entrenamiento y habilidad casi te cuesta la vida, o casi me la cuesta a mí, gracias a tu exceso de confianza en quien era tan abierto y tan sincero... Como Frankie, por ejemplo, como Drew, como... la mayoría de indeseables que han pasado por tu cama"_

_Stella se había quedado boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo..._

_-"¿Cómo te atreves...?" Las palabras apenas podían salir de su garganta. "¿Qué te creías, que iba a mantenerme casta y pura hasta que tú te decidieras a algo? ¿El día de nuestra jubilación, quizás? Porque, claro, una relación más allá de la amistad en nuestra situación laboral va contra las reglas..."_

_-"Nunca me diste pie, Stella. Cuando tu apartamento ardió, te ofrecí mi casa. Y no quisiste. La excusa de los ronquidos me pareció casi insultante. No querías nada conmigo. Y aún después de volver de Grecia, cuando por fin creí que teníamos una oportunidad de algo más..." Se quedó callado, pensativo_

_-"Yo también lo creí, Mac, pero entonces sucedió lo de Angell, y el tiroteo... y tú te volviste de hielo"_

_-"Y tú no, claro. Tú todo lo contrario. En el primer calentón te llevaste a la cama al primero que se te cruzó por delante... Y todo después de decirme que eras "la mujer en mi vida". ¿Cómo tenía yo que interpretar eso?"_

_Stella le miró, ahora pálida. Mac lo sabía, sabía lo de Adam... Él continuó_

_-"Pero claro, quién soy yo para opinar, Don Reglas, Don No-te-acuestes-con-un-subordinado, Don... Don Nadie, para ti, por lo que me demostraste. No te importó poner tu carrera en peligro, ni poner la de Adam... ¡Adam! ¡Por Dios, Stella! ¿En qué estabas pensando?"_

_-"¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Que en qué estaba pensando?" Stella respiró hondo. Ya no la importaba nada. Después de lo dicho, ya realmente nada podía ser peor. Así que prosiguió, qué demonios, las cosas claras para siempre y, probablemente, por última vez. "Te lo diré, te diré en qué estaba pensando. Estaba pensando en lo mismo en que he pensado en estos diez últimos años cuando me acostaba con un hombre... Estaba pensando en ti y en como sería si fueras tú quien estaba conmigo, encima de mí, dentro de mí. ¡En eso estaba pensando, imbécil!_

Roja de furia, Stella se había dirigido a la puerta y había salido, dejándole tan aturdido, confuso, furioso y desconcertado como ella misma estaba.

El agua que corría sobre ella se estaba enfriando y eso la hizo reaccionar. Suspiró, mientras se secaba. No había solución posible. Lo mejor era alejarse. Su tiempo con Mac había pasado; si en algún momento tuvieron una oportunidad la habían dejado pasar y la ocasión no vuelve dos veces. Hoy, el día de su treinta y cinco cumpleaños, iba a ser el inicio de la tercera parte de su vida. Un trabajo excelente en un país nuevo, nueva gente por conocer, la oportunidad de comenzar algo desde cero y de procurar hacerlo mejor. Hoy mismo le hablaría a Sinclair de los arreglos necesarios para su transferencia, y no esperaba recibir ninguna resistencia de su parte, cuando viera de dónde provenía la demanda de sus servicios.

Mac se había duchado también y se había afeitado y vestido... y aún no eran las seis de la mañana. Decidió salir y tomar el coche, dejarlo en el aparcamiento del Laboratorio y después caminar, buscar un lugar donde desayunar, quizás con vistas al parque, leer el diario y tomar fuerzas para enfrentar este viernes, para enfrentarse a Stella después de lo dicho el día anterior. La última mirada de sus ojos le hacía presagiar lo peor, nunca le iba a perdonar. Y no le faltaba razón, poco menos que la había llamado una cualquiera, una libertina... Y las últimas palabras de ellas, admitiendo que cuando estaba con otro pensaba en él... eso sólo lo pudo decir en el fragor de la discusión, y estaba seguro de que la estaría matando, habérselo, dicho, que él lo supiera... Y qué poco sabía Stella que con un mínimo cambio de un sustantivo dos pronombres y un adverbio de lugar él podría haber firmado también el párrafo

_"...estaba pensando en lo mismo en que he pensado en estos diez últimos años cuando me acostaba con una mujer... Estaba pensando en ti y en como sería si fueras tú quien estaba conmigo, debajo de mí, yo dentro de ti..."_

No podía imaginarse cómo iba a ser su encuentro hoy. No podía saber cómo se iban a comportar... precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, cuando ya habían acordado que todos los del equipo tomarían unas copas para celebrarlo al final del turno. ¿Qué ambiente iban a tener, tal como estaban las cosas? Sus compañeros habían sido semi-testigos silenciosos y en la distancia de lo que había sucedido, y por las caras que él había visto de refilón cuando abandonó el laboratorio percibió que todos habían notado el alcance de la discusión, tan grave como ninguna otra hasta ahora...


	4. Chapter 4

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 4

Mac se dirigió a su despacho cuando todavía no se veía a nadie por la salas del Laboratorio. Manipuló las persianas laterales para poder ver sin ser visto. Desde su silla podía controlar el largo pasillo y el rellano donde se hallaban las puertas de los ascensores. Quería ver cuando llegaba Stella, y qué cara traía.

Vio llegar a Lindsay y Danny, que saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza al pasar frente a su puerta, vio salir del ascensor a Hawkes y le pareció ver, antes de cerrarse la puerta, que Stella estaba en él, pero que seguía hacia pisos superiores. Eso era absurdo, pensó Mac, estaba obsesionado, probablemente era cualquier otra empleada en el edificio. Vio salir a uno de los agentes custodios de la entrada acompañando a un repartidor con un precioso ramo formado por una docena de rosas blancas. Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Stella y el muchacho dejó el ramo encima de la mesa. Mac se acordó de pronto. Eran sus flores, las que él había encargado la mañana anterior para que recibieran a Stella en su despacho el día de su cumpleaños. Se suponía que eran un regalo de su amigo, de su colega… Recordaba lo que había escrito en la tarjeta, con su mejor letra, intentando que fuera perfectamente legible. Era un poema del cubano José Martí, que siempre le había encantado y recordaba de memoria, _La rosa blanca_.

_Cultivo una rosa blanca_

_en junio como en enero_

_para el amigo sincero_

_que me da su mano franca._

_Y para el cruel que me arranca_

_el corazón con que vivo,_

_cardo ni ortiga cultivo;_

_cultivo la rosa blanca._

_Multiplicado por doce para ti_

_ Mac_

Sabía que era la flor favorita de Stella, y cuando él se había enterado, muchos años atrás, y había recitado ese poema para ella, Stella se había emocionado, lo había encontrado precioso. Sin embargo hoy… Mac no sabía qué interpretación podía darle ella a alguno de los versos. ¿Le consideraría el amigo sincero, o el cruel que le arranca el corazón? Por un momento estuvo tentado de ir a su despacho y recuperar la tarjeta, por lo que pudiera pasar. Pero no, lo pensó mejor. Ese poema les llevaba atrás en el tiempo, cuando su sólida amistad se había empezado a cimentar y estaban aún conociéndose el uno al otro, qué cosas les gustaban más y cuáles menos… Ambos ya, en vista de lo dicho la tarde pasada, pensando entonces en algo que sobrepasaba la simple amistad y sin embargo guardando celosamente ese tipo de sentimientos…

Hawkes estaba ahora en el laboratorio de huellas, con Danny y Lindsay. Mac podía verlos, la pareja escuchaba a Sheldon con caras de preocupación. En un momento, los tres volvieron la vista hacia su oficina. Cuando vieron que él estaba mirando, ellos bajaron los ojos y cada uno se fue por un lado. Mac sabía que estaban preocupados, que la discusión entre Stella y él el día anterior les tenía que haber sorprendido, pero parecía que había algo más...

Y algo más había, o eso sospechaban los miembros del equipo. Hawkes se había encontrado con Stella cuando ambos entraban en el edificio. Él la había abrazado para felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Era el primero en hacerlo y Stella casi llora, lo que ya sorprendió a su compañero. Habían celebrado varios años su cumpleaños hasta el presente y ella nunca se había mostrado tan emocionada, Stella más bien tomaba ese día como una fiesta, y solía decir que era su día, ella era la reina y todos los demás tenían como única tarea hacerla sentir como tal. Pero esta vez Sheldon había notado algo diferente en ella. El abrazo apretado, reteniendo a su compañero por un instante más largo que lo que hubiera sido normal, el suspiro al separase, pero sobre todo la falta de esa alegría desbordante que la caracterizaba, y que a pesar de la amplia sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos para hacerlos brillar como de costumbre. Y después, que permaneciera en el ascensor al llegar a su piso y le dijera que tenía un asunto por resolver había sorprendido también a Hawkes. Llegó a ver el número de piso que marcaba, el 36. Era el piso de la oficina de Sinclair. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Nadie iba a la oficina de Sinclair a menos que él les llamase, y aún en ese caso procuraban poner todas las excusas posibles. ¿Por qué Stella se dirigía allí, la primera cosa en la mañana, antes incluso de pasar por su propio despacho, antes de que el Jefe Sinclair hubiera tenido ocasión de reclamarla? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a verle por su propia voluntad? Algo raro sucedía. Esto estaban comentando los tres miembros del equipo, temiendo que todo tuviera que ver con los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior en el despacho de Mac, como Lindsay había apuntado, al tiempo que los tres, involuntariamente, miraban hacia allí, justo cuando Mac les observaba también.

Sin terminar su conversación, los tres salieron en direcciones distintas al sentir la mirada de su jefe sobre ellos. Lindsay se dirigió al despacho de Stella, a fin de dejar sobre su mesa la carpeta del último caso resuelto, con toda la documentación incluida, a falta de la firma de Stella como encargada principal del caso, y la de Mac como jefe del departamento para ser archivada. Cuando entró, vio que sobre la mesa estaba un ramo de rosas blancas. Las rosas de Mac, las que cada año le enviaba en este día de su cumpleaños. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. ¿Qué mujer puede resistirse a un hombre que le regala una docena de sus rosas preferidas, por mucha discusión que haya tenido con él? ¿Qué puede ser más romántico que regalar algo precioso y perecedero, casi tan efímero como una sonrisa, y tan bonito también como ella?

Stella dejó la oficina de Sinclair, sonrió a su secretaria y descendió los dos pisos hasta su despacho por la escalera de emergencia, sin esperar al ascensor. Esperó en el descansillo de la desierta escalera, antes de acceder a su piso, tratando de serenarse. Todo había ido bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso. Sinclair acababa de llegar cuando ella se había presentado solicitando una entrevista, y estaba atendiendo a una llamada telefónica, pero la había hecho pasar inmediatamente sin hacerla esperar. Algo en el rostro de Stella le decía al jefe que lo que quería hablar con él era trascendente, y aunque nunca lo había dejado transparentar, él tenía una pequeña debilidad por esta mujer y lo que le sucediera era importante para él. No sólo que era una agente eficiente en grado sumo, con una extraordinaria capacidad de trabajo que desarrollaba resolución y valentía, sino por su propio carácter. Era expresiva y alegre, el perfecto contrapunto de su colega Taylor, que tanto le desesperaba a veces con su mutismo. Más de una vez lo había pensado, que el tándem perfecto Bonasera- Taylor le convenía mucho al departemento de los CSI de Nueva York, pero a la larga iba a resultar un freno a la propia carrera de Stella Bonasera. Con Mac Taylor por encima en el escalafón, las aspiraciones de promoción de Stella siempre iban a tener ese techo... Y Sinclair estaba convencido de que Stella tenía capacidad y dotes sobradas para poder ser la jefa de su propio departamento. Por eso esta mañana, cuando Stella Bonasera había aparecido tan temprano y con ese aire de seriedad en su despacho, Sinclair había sabido que algo trascendente estaba sucediendo, y que quizás, quizás, era hora de que las cosas se movieran en el laboratorio CSI de Nueva York, dejando paso a un nuevo orden. Todo ello había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que, meses atrás, se había hablado de la posibilidad de ampliar, reforzar y mejorar el cuerpo de los CSI a nivel nacional. Sí, aunque no se lo había planteado con mucha urgencia hasta el momento, probablemente era hora de que las propuestas de entonces empezaran a definirse con mayor concreción.

Stella accedió a su despacho por el pasillo lateral, proveniente de las escaleras, sin dar a Mac la ocasión de verla venir desde lejos. La vio de pronto ahí, entrando en la oficina con resolución, aunque con las mejillas un poco más rojas de lo normal. Su paso vivo se detuvo de pronto al acercarse a la mesa y ver las rosas. No se acercó, estuvo detenida un tiempo que a Mac se le hizo interminable... hasta que de pronto recuperó la viveza, llegó hasta la mesa, cogió las flores y con un movimiento rápido las arrojó en la papelera. La tarjeta se había caído en el corto camino, por la brusquedad de la acción, y ella se agachó y la arrojó también sobre el ramo. Después se sentó y tomó la carpeta que Lindsay había dejado, dispuesta a comenzar su trabajo del día, sin levantar la vista, sin mirar a ningún lado.

Lindsay había seguido también sus movimientos, boquiabierta, e inmediatamente sus ojos se dirigieron a la oficina de Mac. Vio que él también lo había estado mirando, y su cara se puso más pálida de lo habitual, si cabe. La joven se sentó, desolada. Lo que fuera que había sucedido era más grave de lo que creían. Le dieron ganas de llorar, no podía pensar en que Mac y Stella estuvieran tan enconadamente enfadados. No, por Dios, éstos eran Mac y Stella, la referencia de estabilidad de todo el laboratorio, los dos pilares fuertes en los que todo se sostenía... Los padrinos de su hija, qué caramba, que paseaban a Lucy por el parque casi cada fin de semana como una pareja feliz, como Lindsay había siempre secretamente esperado que acabaran haciendo con algún mini-Taylor propio...


	5. Chapter 5

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 5

Lindsay se armó de valor y acudió al despacho de Stella. Tocó ligeramente en la puerta y entró. Stella dedicó a su amiga y colega una sonrisa que no logró hacer llegar hasta sus ojos.

- "¡Hey, felicidades!", le dijo la joven la tiempo que se acercaba a besarla. Para hacerlo, tuvo que rodear la papelera cargada con el ramo de rosas blancas. Dirigió la cabeza con una mueca hacia ellas. "¿Y esto? ¿No son las flores que siempre te envía Mac?"

Stella suspiró.

- "Como ya habréis notado, no estoy de humor para recibir regalos de Mac en estos días. No pasa nada, desacuerdos"

- "Pero es una lástima, se van a marchitar… ¿Me dejas que las lleve a la salita del café? Si no se ponen pronto en agua se estropearán, y son tan preciosas…"

- "Tienes razón, las rosas no tienen la culpa. Pero no las quiero aquí. Llévatelas y haz lo que quieras con ellas".

Lindsay se inclinó sobre la papelera y cuidadosamente sacó el ramo. La tarjeta cayó fuera y quedó con el texto hacia ella. La recogió también y advirtió la firma de Mac. Stella había vuelto su atención a los papeles en que estaba ocupada, de modo que cuando despidió a Lindsay sin mirar no pudo darse cuenta de que la joven deslizaba la tarjeta en el bolso abierto de Stella, que colgaba en la percha junto a la puerta. Lindsay sonreía para sí. No había leído nada, pero sí le había dado tiempo de apreciar, por la estructura del escrito, que era un poema. Estaba segura de que, cuando se le pasara el enfado, Stella querría conservarla. Buscó un jarrón y dispuso el ramo de rosas en una mesa baja de esquina en la salita del café. Allí seguía cuando en la pausa todos se reunieron en ella y el personal de la planta felicitó a Stella. Ella había pedido a _Mario's_ una bien surtida caja con varias bandejas de pastelillos diminutos y exquisitos, la especialidad de la casa, y acababan de ser entregados, directamente salidos del horno de la famosa pastelería a unas pocas manzanas de allí.

Cuando Mac apareció en la salita, las animadas conversaciones quedaron en suspenso. Él se acercó a Stella.

- "Felicidades" Se inclinó hacia ella con intención de besarla, pero ella se apartó, y haciendo ademán de tomar una bandeja con pasteles de la mesa la puso entre los dos, sin mirarle.

- "Gracias, toma un pastelillo, están deliciosos"

Mac tomó uno, se lo comió y se dio media vuelta, para servirse un café de la jarra. Stella se volvió de espaldas y siguió hablando con Sid, como antes de que Mac llegara. Él volvió a su despacho con la taza de café y un peso enorme en el pecho. Esto iba a ser difícil de solucionar. Una hora después, cuando todos estaban dedicados a su respectivo trabajo, vio a Sinclair entrar en el despacho de Stella. De nuevo el que utilizara la escalera le había tomado desprevenido. Apenas estuvo unos minutos, y antes de salir estrechó efusivamente la mano de Stella. Eso era raro, pensó Mac. A menos que se hubiera enterado del cumpleaños y de ahí el saludo que en la distancia se vio casi como afectuoso.

Stella pareció quedarse muy pensativa. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y dejó descansar su cara entre sus manos, permaneciendo así un buen rato. Después, levantó la vista y desde la distancia sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mac. Ella los desvió y volvió a su trabajo.

Sinclair se había despedido con un apretón de manos de los sinceros. Tan contundente que casi le aplasta los huesos. Stella se dijo que todo estaba por fin hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía la conformidad del departamento para dejar su puesto, que quedaba en reserva y con la oportunidad de reincorporarse en un destino más importante pasados los seis meses de excedencia que ahora se tomaba, reclamada por el Departamento de Estado y la Seguridad Nacional. Sólo quedaba una cosa, y era aceptar la proposición. Durante la mañana había redactado cuidadosamente su mensaje de aceptación, y sólo quedaba dar al botón de "Enviar" para que saliera hacia su destino. "Destino", pensó Stella, gran palabra. De eso se trataba ahora, precisamente, de dar un giro a un destino que en esta ciudad no tenía visos de avanzar hacia una vida más feliz. Se permitió meditar unos segundos, la cara entre sus manos. Cuando levantó los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Mac la estaba observando desde la distancia. Mac, el que sólo mira y nunca actúa… Se había cansado de tantos años de expectativas poco fundadas según se había dado cuenta, por fin. Esperanzas vanas, fruto de su imaginación y su tonto enamoramiento, cuando él nunca había dado un paso en esa dirección. Sí, había ido a buscarla a Grecia… y ella había magnificado el gesto hasta creer que había sido por amor, porque no podía vivir sin ella… para después, como siempre, nada. ¡Nada! Con un suspiro, Stella hizo click en la palabra "Enviar". Su vida acababa de moverse, y esperaba que en la buena dirección.

- "¿Taylor está de acuerdo con esto?" le había preguntado Sinclair cuando había venido a su despacho para confirmar a Stella que el departamento estaba de acuerdo en ceder sus servicios a la nación de forma temporal y que, considerando que tenía más de un mes de vacaciones pendientes acumuladas, ya podía gestionar su nuevo empleo sin trabas, pues el mes de preaviso se compensaba con el de las vacaciones no tomadas. Desde el final de esta jornada se podía considerar libre de su trabajo en los CSI de Nueva York y de comenzar su nueva aventura que la llevaría a Europa.

- "Mac no sabe nada" La cara de Sinclair mostró sin disimulo su sorpresa. "Y pretendo que siga sin saberlo. No estamos en buenos términos actualmente. Oficialmente, a partir de esta tarde estaré de vacaciones, un mes. Después, ya se me ocurrirá cómo explicar mi ausencia. Pero le pido por favor que no le diga nada a Mac. No estoy segura de querer que sepa nada, y de todas formas, me encargaré de ello por mí misma cuando llegue el momento"

- "Bien, nada saldrá de mí, desde luego, si ése es tu deseo. Pero yo creí que erais buenos amigos"

- "Ésa es la clave, éramos. Eso es el pasado. El futuro pretendo que sea muy distinto. Lejos de aquí. Primero este trabajo que me resultará estimulante, y después, si como me ha dicho cuentan conmigo para organizar el nuevo laboratorio de Nueva Orleans, mi carrera habrá dado el giro que venía necesitando. Será un reto y un honor para mí"

- "Lo iba a ser de todos modos, Stella, tu nombre estaba en la mente de todos cuando se trató este tema, sólo que al proyecto le faltan unos meses para arrancar, el edificio aún no está acondicionado… pero hasta entonces parece que no te faltarán emociones. Quién sabe, quizás ni siquiera te acuerdas de nosotros y cuando deberías volver prefieras no hacerlo. Estoy seguro, conociéndote y conociendo cómo trabajas, de que ellos tampoco te querrán dejar marchar cuando acabes en este primer destino."

- "Es muy amable, Sinclair, sus palabras me dan seguridad. Si algo creo hacer bien es mi trabajo, pero esto supone un nuevo reto, y no estoy muy convencida de poder enfrentarlo con éxito"

- "De eso yo no tengo la menor duda" Sinclair se acercó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

- "Y aquí seguiremos para lo que necesites", le dijo antes de retirarse.

Bien, pues todo estaba hecho. La confirmación de que su mensaje había sido abierto en su destino le llegó con un ligero sonido del ordenador. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba terminando su papeleo pendiente y antes de terminar el turno pretendía dejarlo todo cerrado. Seguramente le lunes tendría que viajar a Washington y a partir de ahí todo debería ser muy rápido, pues para los primeros días de junio esperaban que se incorporase a su despacho en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Atenas. Tendría que informarse sobre su alojamiento ¿en un hotel, o tendría su propio apartamento? Su trabajo de coordinación de la seguridad americana en los países de la Comunidad Europea ¿la llevaría a viajar por ellos, o bastaría con hacer su labor desde Atenas? ¿Los viajes previstos del Presidente a Grecia durante el semestre en que este país asumía la Presidencia de turno de la Unión Europea, serían algo de lo que ella se tendría que ocupar o el propio servicio de la Casa Blanca organizaba la seguridad en los desplazamientos del primer mandatario? Puesto que la reclamaban a ella para ese puesto de nueva creación, lo más lógico sería pensar que ella tendría que organizar y hacer encajar los servicios propios americanos con los del país anfitrión, de ahí que ella fuera especialmente recomendada por su dominio del idioma griego, y su conocimiento también bueno del italiano… En fin, como ya le había expresado a Sinclair, era todo un reto para ella.

No había salido a comer, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. Pero le faltaba poco para terminar y pensó seguir e irse temprano. Tenía que cambiarse para la copa con el equipo… También pensó que tendría que recoger sus cosas del despacho, pero lo haría el sábado, a última hora, cuando no hubiera nadie. No quería tener que explicar por qué se llevaba sus cosas si sólo se iba de vacaciones… Se sentía mal por ello, pero no quería contarlo, no podía despedirse. No, no podía decir adiós, prefería evitarlo. Era de cobardes, pensó, pero sí, prefería ser una cobarde que afrontar a sus compañeros en una despedida. Y Mac. "Ay, Mac… no puedo. Por mucho que sufra por tu culpa… No, no puedo decirte adiós"


	6. Chapter 6

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 6

Antes de marcharse, Stella hizo una copia de todos sus archivos personales y su correo del ordenador de su despacho, guardando todo en un disco que se llevaría con ella. Después, lo borró asegurándose que no quedaba nada personal allí. Hizo una copia de seguridad de todo el material de trabajo, lo grabó en disco también y acto seguido formateó el disco duro. Luego, volvió a cargar los programas y archivos de trabajo, que era lo único que pensaba dejar atrás. Para cuando quiso terminar, ya casi acababa también el turno. Borrar sus huellas le había llevado más tiempo del que pensaba.

Recogió su bolso y se dirigió al laboratorio.

- "Ya me voy, os espero para tomar una copa y brindar por todos nosotros, ¿Sí? ¿En un par de horas?"

- "Allí estaremos" Lindsay habló y los demás asintieron. Se preguntaba si habría encontrado la tarjeta de Mac, o si aún no lo había hecho cuál sería su reacción, si leerla o tirarla de nuevo... La crisis en la relación de los jefes la hacía sentir insegura. "Soy imbécil" pensó para sí... como si fuera una niña que creía que sus padres se iban a divorciar, así se sentía.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de Mac camino del ascensor Stella vio que el despacho estaba vacío. "Mejor", pensó. No podía encarar su mirada con serenidad, aún no. Cuando llegó a casa sólo tenía ganas de acurrucarse en el sofá y quedarse allí para siempre, pero tenía que asumir la realidad, tenía que festejar como siempre su cumpleaños y despedirse de sus compañeros para unas vacaciones. Mucho más largas de lo que ellos podían sospechar, pero de momento es todo lo que se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar. Con un suspiro se dirigió al baño. Una ducha prolongada le vendría bien. Después, se pondría guapa. Verse bien siempre la animaba. Eligió el vestido negro inconscientemente, el que se ajustaba como un guante a su cuerpo perfecto, dejando ver suficiente escote y suficiente pierna como para poner en órbita a cualquier miembro del sexo opuesto. Se recogió el pelo hacia atrás, dejando libres los rizos que enmarcaban su cara, y se aplicó el maquillaje necesario para disimular las ojeras producto de la noche anterior sin sueño. Cuando se miró antes de salir, suspiró... "Treinta y cinco años". Pronto ese cuerpo espectacular y esa cara preciosa seguirían su camino natural empezando su decadencia... y ella no quería desperdiciar esta plenitud, no quería tener que arrepentirse unos años después, cuando ya fuera tarde para ser madre, para formar una familia. No quería acabar sola, tan sola como había estado toda su vida. Sus ilusiones de compartir algo con Mac habían sido eso, ilusiones. No se puede vivir de fantasías, y ella ya les había dedicado demasiados años esperando que se hicieran realidad. Era tiempo de moverse, de olvidar lo ideal y trabajar por lo posible.

Todas las cabezas del club se volvieron hacia ella al hacer su entrada. Los hombres, sin poder evitarlo, fijándose en cada una de sus curvas, acusadas por el vestido ceñido; las mujeres, también sin poder evitarlo, admirando o envidiando según los instintos propios de cada una, pero sin dejar a nadie indiferente.

Mac estaba allí, con Don. Stella pensaba que tras lo sucedido entre ellos no iba a aparecer pero, por lo visto, se equivocaba. Desde el fondo de la barra sus ojos no se apartaban de ella mientras se acercaba, con la misma mirada de aquella vez. De pronto Stella lo recordó... Claro, ella llevaba justo el mismo vestido. Aquella primera vez en que él se había quitado la alianza, cuando ella le había dicho que tenía planes y entonces él decidió ir a su cita casual con Anna, la primera salida con una mujer que no fuera la propia Stella desde la muerte de Claire. Recordó cómo él la había mirado de arriba a abajo cuando ella entró en su despacho, cómo ella le había quitado la corbata y arreglado el cuello de la camisa bajo la chaqueta, acercándose tanto que su cara había enrojecido, y recordaba cómo su mirada la había seguido mientras se alejaba, la había sentido sobre sí como si la tocara. Esa misma mirada de deseo refrenado es la que tenía ahora, aunque menos sonriente, como temeroso de la reacción que ella pudiera tener. Don se acercó a saludarla afectuosamente y se movió para buscar una mesa, ahora que ya todos deberían ir llegando.

- "Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré" dijo Mac casi en un susurro.

- "Me da igual, haz lo que tú quieras" fue su respuesta, mitigando la dureza con una sonrisa falsa, al ver acercarse a Don, que les indicaba moverse hacia el rincón donde una mesa grande estaba libre. En ese momento, los Messer llegaron y el ambiente se distendió. Cuando se estaban sentando, Sid, Sheldon y Adam se unieron también al grupo. Mac se acercó a la barra y trajo vasos y una botella de whisky, que se quedó en la mesa. Él había terminado ya su primer vaso, y después de servir a todos los demás se sirvió de nuevo. Se puso de pie y todos atendieron, el jefe siempre solía hacer el primer brindis.

- "Propongo un brindis por nuestra amiga y colega Stella Bonasera. Feliz cumpleaños, Stella, que tengas toda la felicidad que te mereces, hoy y el resto de tu vida" ahora la miraba con ojos suplicantes, llenos de sinceridad, y Stella, que le conocía tan bien, supo que se estaba disculpando. Pero ya era tarde, y evitando mirarle levantó ella también su copa para hacerla chocar con las demás. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Mac se sentaba, serio, y bebía su vaso de un trago, sirviéndose de nuevo. Sid se levantó e inició el siguiente brindis.

- "Querida Stella, quizás te parezca que cumples muchos años, que te haces mayor... pero yo te digo que tienes la mejor parte de tu vida por delante, lo sé, y que vas a tener tiempo de sobra para lograr todo lo que sueñas, porque te lo mereces". Los ojos de Stella se humedecieron, y besó a Sid que estaba a su lado, mientras de nuevo estrellaba su copa con las demás. La vez anterior había evitado la de Mac, ahora él ni lo intentó, simplemente bebió y se sirvió de nuevo. Lindsay y Danny compartieron un brindis a dos voces deseando lo mejor a su amiga y madrina de su hija y Sheldon se puso serio para desearle a su amiga y protectora mucha felicidad. Cada vez, todos habían aplaudido y vitoreado. Mac había gritado ¡Sí!, dando una palmada en la mesa y apurado el vaso hasta el fondo. Se había levantado a buscar otra botella, tropezando con una silla, lo que le había resultado, al parecer, muy divertido. Cuando Adam se levantó para brindar Mac ahogó una risa, murmurando. "¡Faltaba el niño, el último de los indeseables... por ahora!". Los demás no se enteraron de mucho, pero Lindsay que estaba a su lado se estaba empezando a preocupar por su actitud.

- "Quiero brindar por Stella, que ha sido para nosotros el sostén..." (Mac ahogó otra carcajada, murmurando "sí, tú que se lo has quitado, podrás hablar" de forma casi ininteligible, pero Lindsay pudo captar parte). Adam prosiguió "y el apoyo cuando lo hemos necesitado, alguien a quien acudir cuando las cosas se ponen duras..."

Mac se reía ahora intentando disimular con la boca cerrada, lo que llamaba más la atención. Adam le miró, extrañado. Stella estaba fastidiada. Mac movió la mano como en disculpa y le conminó a que siguiera.

- "Sigue, sigue, decías que cuando la cosa se te pone dura, Stella te ayuda... Muy bien, muy bien, brindemos por eso"

Stella estaba estupefacta. Los demás no habían captado todo el doble sentido que Mac le estaba dando, pero Stella sí, y ello estaba empeorando exponencialmente las cosas entre los dos. Adam acabó su brindis "Por Stella, muchas felicidades"

- "¡Sí, sí!" Mac de nuevo apuró su vaso y se sirvió otro. Lindsay estaba realmente preocupada, ya había perdido la cuenta de lo que Mac había bebido. Stella también se daba cuenta de que su compañero, su amigo, el amor de su vida, se estaba comportando como un adolescente sin control. Por fin ella se levantó para agradecer los brindis.

- "Muchas gracias a todos por lo que habéis dicho y vuestros deseos de felicidad. Espero que se cumplan, y os prometo que de hoy en adelante voy a hacer lo posible porque así sea. Parece que hasta ahora no he puesto suficiente de mi parte, pero estoy trabajando en ello. También quería deciros que seguramente no nos veremos en algunos días porque para celebrar mi cumpleaños me tomo unas vacaciones, aprovechando que tengo muchas acumuladas". Todas las caras la miraron aún con más atención, sin poder creérselo. Stella nunca tomaba vacaciones seguidas, como mucho un puente, un fin de semana largo... "De modo que el lunes ya no estaré, pero seguro que no me echaréis mucho de menos. Y nada más, mucha gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por ser mis amigos... siempre vais a estar en mi corazón..." No pudo seguir por el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Todos aplaudieron y chocaron copas, deseando a su compañera unas felices vacaciones. Después de todo, se las merecía, y seguro que la sentarían bien. Mac había bajado la cabeza. De pronto la miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

- "¿A quién le has pedido las vacaciones?" Había dolor ahora en sus ojos. "A mí no, desde luego... y se supone que yo tendría que saberlo para poder organizar mi casa". Stella retiró la mirada.

- "Lo hablé con Sinclair y está de acuerdo". Mac bebió de golpe lo que quedaba en su vaso y se levantó. Fue a la barra y sacó unos billetes de su cartera, dejándolos encima. Volvió a la mesa y se despidió con la mano.

- "Me voy, no sé qué hago aquí, en realidad" Se agachó sobre Stella, que estaba de espaldas a él, y metiendo la cara entre sus rizos la besó en el cuello, bajo la oreja. El aliento de Mac sobre ella la hizo estremecer. "Que encuentres lo que buscas", dijo, y antes de que Stella pudiera volverse a mirarle ya había salido del local.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que Lindsay no pudo evitar preguntar.

- "¿Qué os ha pasado? Esto no es normal, Mac está borracho, he perdido la cuenta de lo que ha bebido. Sólo espero que no conduzca ahora".

- "No tiene el coche, ha venido conmigo. Pedirá un taxi" aclaró Don, y se acercó a la puerta para seguir la pista de Mac. Pero ya no le vio, por lo que volvió al interior. Todos esperaban que Stella les dijese algo, pero ella no sabía qué explicar, ni como.

- "No pasa nada. Altos y bajos... Y es muy tarde, estoy agotada. Creo que yo también os dejo, chicos". Aunque todos protestaron, Stella se levantó y le preguntó al encargado si quedaba algo pendiente por pagar. Ella había invitado, se suponía que era quien debía hacerse cargo. Pero Mac había dejado más que suficiente. Desde la barra, Stella miró a sus amigos y colegas, pensando que era la última vez que iba a verlos en no sabía cuánto tiempo. Entre ese pensamiento y las varias copas que también ella llevaba encima, que la estaban haciendo sentir más vulnerable y sentimental, de pronto las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Se acercó de nuevo y dando a todos palmaditas en la espalda se despidió. Ella tampoco había llevado coche, y los chicos se ofrecieron a llevarla, pero ella prefería caminar y respirar el aire de la temprana noche, para ir despejando la cabeza. Cuando viera un taxi, lo pararía para que la condujera a casa. No quiso mirar atrás cuando salía, pero sabía que el comentario de la noche seguiría siendo el mismo de todo el día, la extraña pelea entre ella y Mac. Tampoco quería imaginar lo que pensarían cuando después de un mes ella no volviera. Se sentirían traicionados, probablemente, sentirían que ella no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza en ellos como para hacerles partícipes de sus planes, de sus expectativas, de su nueva situación... Sólo esperaba que con el tiempo llegaran a perdonarla, y quizás algún día podrían compartir unas copas como hoy, en un ambiente algo más feliz.

Cuando llegó a casa se dejó caer en el sofá. El bolso se deslizó de su falda y cuando lo quiso agarrar sólo consiguió volcar su contenido. Se dispuso a recogerlo y entonces vio la tarjeta, la que estaba segura de haber arrojado a la papelera junto con la rosas. Tenía la mente poco despejada por el alcohol, pero en seguida supo a quién debía el misterioso cambio de ubicación... Lindsay. Suspirando, tomó la tarjeta y leyó. La letra de Mac la hizo estremecer, la reconocería entre millones de ellas.

_Cultivo una rosa blanca_

_en junio como en enero..._

Con las primeras palabras reconoció los versos, los del poema que le había parecido el más bonito del mundo cuando hacía ya tantos años él lo había recordado para ella al saber que las rosas blancas eran sus flores preferidas... No pudo evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, esta vez como un torrente imparable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, con la tarjeta en la mano y llorando, cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta. No se imaginaba quién podía ser a estas horas. Se acercó y miró por la mirilla, quien quiera que fuese no cesaba en su toque. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Mac.

-"Abre, sé que estás ahí" La voz de Mac sonaba extraña, como demasiado eufórica, y en un tono demasiado alto para la hora. Si no le abría, seguramente gritaría más y los vecinos iban a protestar del ruido, de noche todo se oía más.

Abrió, con semblante serio.

- "¿Qué quieres, Mac? No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa".

- "¿Ahora necesito invitación?" Mac hizo ademán de entrar, y Stella se apartó. Vio que traía unas bolsas. "Soy yo el que te invita a cenar, como en todos los cumpleaños, tuyos y míos, en estos últimos años..." Las eses se le trababan un poco, definitivamente, había bebido demasiado.

Stella suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

-_ "¿Qué quieres, Mac? No recuerdo haberte invitado a mi casa"._

_- "¿Ahora necesito invitación?" Mac hizo ademán de entrar, y Stella se apartó. Vio que traía unas bolsas. "Soy yo el que te invita a cenar, como en todos los cumpleaños, tuyos y míos, en essstos últimos años..." Las eses se le trababan un poco. Definitivamente, había bebido demasiado._

_Stella suspiró y cerró la puerta tras ella._

Capítulo 7

Mac se dirigió directamente a la cocina, posando las cosas que traía sobre la mesa. Como si estuviera en su casa, empezó a sacar platos y buscó dos copas. En una de las bolsas de papel había una botella de champagne, que colocó en la nevera. Al volverse, vio a Stella que le observaba desde la puerta.

- "El champagne ssse toma frío, _Madame_"

- "Mac, no tengo ganas de champagne, y creo que tú ya has bebido bastante. Sería mejor que te fueras"

- "No hace falta que te pongas dura..." La risa le hizo interrumpir su propio discurso, y farfulló para sí "Para duro... lo que yo tengo..." Intentó dominarse, estaba muy alegre, pero se daba cuenta de que el humor de Stella no era el mismo, aunque ella había bebido mucho también. Se acercó a ella. "Perdóname, Stel, de verdad, perdóname por todo lo que dije, sssoy bastante idiota, eso ya lo sabes. Pero si quieres me pondré de rodillas..." Se dejó caer de un modo tan brusco y dramático que Stella pensó que se tenía que haber hecho daño. Ella se apartó un poco, pero él la alcanzó con los brazos y los pasó alrededor de sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él. Apoyó su cara en el vientre de ella, y Stella tuvo que contenerse para no acariciar su pelo.

- "¡No hagas tonterías, Mac! Esto no es gracioso, levántate!" Pero él la seguía abrazado por debajo de la cintura, ahora suspirando con la barbilla casi sobre su sexo. Su respiración le producía a Stella unas sensaciones que durante años había ansiado que él le produjera.

- "Estás preciosa con este vestido, estás demasssiado preciosa. Les hubiera dado un par de puñetazos a más de la mitad de los hombres que estaban en ese club y que no dejaban de mirarte. Pero todos te miran siempre... no sé por qué me extraño. Eres la mujer más guapa de esta ciudad, y de este país, y de este mundo... y hasta del otro" La risa le atacó otra vez con su propia ocurrencia, estaba claro que no tenía un gran dominio sobre su pensamiento ni su discurso. Stella le agarró los brazos y se soltó, impulsándole a que se levantara. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo sin dificultad. Su buena forma física sin duda le ayudaba en esto.

- "Pero lo primero es cenar, porque es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que cenar. Que yo sea un idiota no es motivo para romper tradiciones, porque idiota lo he sssido sssiempre, no es cosa nueva". Se dirigió resuelto a la mesa y vació directamente el contenido de las bolsas sobre los platos, Pequeños contenedores de cartón de comida china cayeron sin orden, boca arriba, boca abajo, al suelo... Stella se agachó a recoger dos de ellos. Cuando Mac la miró, la vista sobre su escote le hizo resoplar...

- "¡Diosss, gracias por darme tan buena vista! ¡Y por poder usarla ante sssemejante belleza!" La risa le volvió a aflorar mientras, a su vez, Stella no sabía qué hacer, si acabar de enfadarse y echarle o dedicarse a la cena y esperar que la comida rebajara la tasa de alcohol en el cuerpo de ambos... Optó por lo último. Tomó un mantel, servilletas y cubiertos y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa de comedor en una esquina de su sala de estar, donde los dispuso. Mac llegó con los platos y se sentaron. Durante un rato, comieron en silencio. Mac se levantó y antes de que Stella pudiera impedírselo, había sacado la botella de champagne y la había abierto. Derramó la mitad sobre el mantel, pero llenó las copas.

- "Mac, sólo nos falta mezclar champagne con el whisky que ya hemos tomado. Es mejor dejarlo..."

- "Para brindar hay que hacerlo como Dios manda..." Se puso en pie, ahora muy serio.

- "Por la mujer en mi vida, la única mujer en mi vida, Sssstella Bonasera". Ahora la miraba directamente, lo que la hizo ruborizar. No pudo resistir su mirada y mientras bebía un sorbo de champagne cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que sintió al apartar la copa fue que era levantada de la silla e inmediatamente la boca de Mac sobre la suya, sus labios suaves y flexibles con sabor a champagne y su lengua abriéndose camino entre los de ella... La sorpresa la dejó paralizada, y cuando quiso reaccionar y apartarle, él la apretó aún más. Stella resistió un momento, pero después se rindió a lo que estaba sintiendo. No era la manera en que había soñado besar a Mac por primera vez, pero la lengua de él dentro de su boca la estaba inflamando hasta el último poro de su piel. No pudo evitar suspirar, aún en pleno beso, y sus manos ascendieron hasta el pelo de Mac, deslizándose por su nuca de modo que él también suspiró mientras se apartaba un poco para que pudieran tomar aire. Apoyó su frente en la sien de Stella.

- "¿Querías que me fuese?"

- "Creo que sería lo mej..." Mac no la dejó acabar, atacando de nuevo su boca con más energía y pasión que antes, si ello era posible. La apretó contra él de tal modo que podían sentir cada relieve del cuerpo del uno contra el otro. Stella se dio cuenta de que si seguían, no habría vuelta atrás... ya no la había en realidad, sentía la dureza de Mac apretarse contra ella y eso le hacía temblar las piernas. Las manos de Mac no estaban ociosas. Mientras una apretaba a Stella contra él hasta casi incrustarla, la otra buscaba y encontraba el extremo de la cremallera posterior del vestido y la hacía descender. Stella ni se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió que éste se desprendía de sus hombros, deslizándose rápido sobre sus brazos y sus caderas cuando de pronto Mac se apartó de ella para ayudar a la prenda a caer. De pronto se sintió avergonzada. No era así como lo quería, no cuando Mac estaba bebido y ella apenas se dominaba tampoco... Esto debería haber sido un momento dulce y romántico, con ellos plenamente conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo.

- "¡Mac, n...!" Pero él no escuchaba, de nuevo la estaba besando a la vez que trabajaba en le cierre de su sujetador, que no le dio problemas. De pronto, estaba besando sus pechos desnudos, bajando su mano hasta perderla dentro del encaje entre sus muslos.

- "No digas no cuando toda tú estás diciendo sí..." Sus pezones estaban duros y erguidos, y podía sentir los dedos de él confirmar sus palabras, inmersos en su humedad... Se abandonó al placer que la proporcionaban, al deseo acumulado, a la dulzura del sabor de su piel en su boca... ¿Cómo podía saber tan bien, oler tan bien, hacerla sentir tan condenadamente bien un hombre al que no debería perdonar, o al menos no tan pronto, después de lo que la había herido?

Ni recordaba cómo habían llegado a su cama, pero allí estaban horas después, él completamente dormido, tumbado sobre su espalda, piernas y brazos abiertos, ofreciendo a la vista todo lo que el cuerpo de un hombre puede ofrecer. Ella se acababa de despertar, acostada boca abajo y usando el hombro de Mac como almohada, su cara enterrada en él.

Seguramente había sido un error, pero también seguramente nunca disfrutaría tanto equivocándose. Recorrió el cuerpo de Mac con la mirada. Para un hombre de su edad, estaba en una forma increíble. Y el hecho de haber bebido no parecía haber afectado lo más mínimo a su vigor sexual. La vista de su miembro ahora en reposo la provocó unas dulces cosquillas entre sus piernas, al recordar el placer que la había deparado, travieso, grande e... incansable. Quién iba a pensar que el serio y taciturno Mac Taylor iba a ser capaz de semejante despliegue... y eso mermado de condiciones por el alcohol; Stella no quería pensar cómo sería la cosa en situación óptima... Sólo el pensarlo la estaba haciendo latir algo por ahí abajo junto con un aumento le humedad natural de la zona...

Dios, y ahora qué, pensó de pronto. Aún no habían hablado de su marcha, que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. ¿Serían capaces de actuar de la mejor forma posible para asumir este innegable cambio en su relación o esto se iba a quedar en el calentón de una noche de copas? Ella quería que esto durase para siempre, es lo que siempre había querido, pero justo ahora... ¿Cómo lo iba a compaginar justo ahora con sus nuevos compromisos? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Mac cuando se lo dijese? ¿Y cómo demonios se lo iba a decir? "Ecucha, Mac, por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que dejo el laboratorio y Nueva York, me voy a Europa por seis meses y luego directamente a Nueva Orleans porque es una ocasión única para desarrollar mi carrera profesional".

La cabeza de Stella parecía apunto de estallar, gracias en su mayor parte a la monumental resaca, pero también a la acumulación de pensamientos funestos sobre su futuro y de incertidumbre sobre la forma de encararlo. No quería dejar a Mac, pero por otro lado también iba a ser la última oportunidad en su vida de hacer algo verdaderamente exitoso, de lograr las metas que se había propuesto de jovencita, de lograr cosas por sí misma y por su calidad como profesional, algo que sólo había sido reconocido hasta ahora a un nivel mucho más doméstico, y siempre bajo el manto protector de Mac Taylor, quien siempre había sido su valedor pero también su techo, y su freno...

Mac suspiró, los rizos de Stella al moverse para mirarle le hacían cosquillas en el cuello. Murmuró algo ininteligible, aún profundamente dormido, y colocó su mano encima de la cintura de ella, acariciándola y farfullando algo más. Stella le miró divertida, no sabía que hablara en sueños. Tras otro profundo suspiro, como si se sintiera plenamente satisfecho, tan satisfecho como un hombre que se ha entregado a una relación sexual completa e intensa, lo cual es lo que había hecho, Mac murmuró, esta vez en términos perfectamente comprensibles:

- "Te eché de menos, Claire"


	8. Chapter 8

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_Stella le miró divertida, no sabía que hablara en sueños. Tras otro profundo suspiro, como si se sintiera plenamente satisfecho, tan satisfecho como un hombre que se ha entregado a una relación sexual completa e intensa, lo cual es lo que había hecho, Mac murmuró, esta vez en términos perfectamente comprensibles:_

_- "Te eché de menos, Claire"_

* * *

Capítulo 8

Stella saltó de la cama. Literalmente, saltó. Su cabeza parecía como si fuera a explotar, y se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por su cara, imposible retener los sollozos. Se encerró en el baño, lo último que quería es que Mac se despertase ahora. ¡Claire! creía haber estado con Claire... No podía luchar con eso, estaba claro. Mal que bien había afrontado el asunto con Peyton, y después con Aubrey. Ellas eran rivales asequibles, Stella tenía recursos para vencerlas, si hubiera querido usarlos. Ponerse más guapa, ser más cariñosa, más simpática, más ingeniosa… ponerse mucho, mucho más guapa... Pero qué se puede hacer frente a una mujer que siempre viviría en su mente eternamente joven, dulce, idealizada en sus virtudes y olvidados sus defectos con el paso de los años. Nada, era evidente.

Stella no dudaba de que Mac era consciente de quién era ella la noche anterior, aún cuando no estuviera en total lucidez mental a causa del alcohol, eso también era cierto. Pero sabía que era Stella, y era a Stella a quien quería hacer el amor... o eso había creído ella. Pero en cuanto se liberaba de su yo consciente, en el fondo de su corazón lo que Mac quería era estar con Claire, y parece que en sueños creía haberla recuperado... Stella no podía vivir así. Ella quería ser también la mujer en sus sueños, además de en su vida. No pretendía que se olvidara de Claire como si no hubiera existido, pero ella quería un hombre entregado plenamente, y no sólo a medias... Alejarse iba a ser lo más conveniente. No podía pensar con claridad cerca de él, como se había demostrado la noche anterior. No hubiera debido perdonarle tan pronto, no se lo merecía, y sin embargo en cuanto la besó no pudo negarle nada. Pero se acabó, iba a ser dura. El nuevo trabajo le iba a permitir tener una mejor perspectiva de la vida de ambos y le daría tiempo y espacio para pensar si era posible una combinación tan perfecta como a la que ella aspiraba. Si no, habría que buscar en otro lado. Costaría mucho, muchísimo, pero era necesario. ¿Y a Mac, que le diría? Mejor, nada. Al menos no mirándole a la cara. Si él esperaba a que regresase sería la confirmación de su amor inquebrantable por ella y su confianza pese a todo; si no, es que el amor no era más que una ilusión.

Mac se encontraba mejor que nunca. Relajado, completo, feliz. Estaba tumbado en la arena fina de una playa, se sentía despreocupado y tranquilo. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo la brisa que aliviaba los efectos del brillante sol, la temperatura era ideal. Vio a Stella, sentada al borde del agua de espaldas a él. Las olas llegaban suaves hasta ella, cubriendo sus piernas. La brisa hacía bailar sus rizos que brillaban dorados a la luz del sol. Una niña pequeña saltaba en el agua alrededor de ella. ¿Lucy? A Mac le pareció que tenía demasiados rizos para ser Lucy, pero no importaba. De pronto una persona de pie junto a él le dio sombra. Cuando la miró se sobresaltó. Era una mujer joven, con un vestido ligero, vaporoso, de un tono suave. Era Claire. Se sentó junto a él, sonriente, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

- "Estás bien, Mac, te mantienes en forma"

- "Claire… ¿cómo es posible que…? Ya sé, ya sé… Estoy soñando, ¿no es así?"

- "Puede que sí, Mac, o puede que sea otra realidad distinta a aquella en la que te mueves habitualmente" La cara de susto de Mac la hizo reír. "Dejémoslo en sueño, si te quedas más tranquilo. No te preocupes, no soy ningún espíritu maligno y vengativo que venga a por ti porque ahora tengas otra mujer"

- "¿Tú lo sabes, sabes que quiero a Stella, que estoy con ella?"

- "Yo lo sé todo, Mac, incluso lo que todavía no ha sucedido. Y creo que lo que tú ves tampoco ha sucedido aún, pero sucederá" Ahora Claire estaba mirando hacia donde estaban Stella y la niña. "Siempre supe que tú y Stella teníais algo especial. Sólo amistad y camaradería mientras yo vivía, de eso también estoy segura, pero había algo. Me alegro de que por fin os hayáis decidido a dar el siguiente paso. Más que alegrarme… ¡Es que ya era hora, Mac! Nunca te distinguiste por tomar decisiones rápidas ni actuar impulsivamente, pero Mac… ¡Casi diez años! No sé cómo Stella ha tenido la paciencia de esperar a que estuvieras dispuesto"

Mac no pudo evitar sonreír. Claire tenía razón. Sus miedos e inseguridades les habían privado de disfrutar unos años que hubieran debido ser espléndidos.

- "Bueno, qué puedo decir que tú no sepas, me conoces muy bien… Sólo deseo poder recuperar el tiempo y compensar a Stella por la espera"

- "Mac, sólo recuerda una cosa. Puede que ahora sea ella quien tiene dudas, puede que empezar una vida juntos no sea tan sencillo como piensas, puede que tengas que tener mucha paciencia. ¿La tendrás, me lo prometes? Si has esperado nueve años poco importa esperar diez, sé razonable y estate atento a lo que Stella necesita ¿Vale?".

Mac miraba a Claire con una sonrisa en la cara.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?, ahora todo va a ir bien"

- "Por lo que pueda pasar, sólo sé paciente" Ella se levantó, después de besarle en la mejilla y acariciarle la cara. Le lanzó otro beso con la mano antes de comenzar a alejarse.

- "Te eché de menos, Claire", le dijo Mac.

- "Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ahora ya no me necesitas. Ahora tienes a Stella. Y si sabes esperar conseguirás ser muy feliz". Se fue alejando hasta que su figura se desvaneció. Mac suspiró. Su mujer muerta se le había aparecido y no se había asustado, sino que se sentía extrañamente bien. Miró otra vez hacia el borde del agua y se sobresaltó, Stella ya no estaba. Buscó con la mirada y la vio algo más allá, corriendo por el borde del agua con la pequeña, salpicándose la una a la otra. En un momento, Stella tomó a la niña en brazos y la abrazó. Al volverse hacia él, sonrió al ver que Stella, su Stella, lucía una incipiente tripa de embarazada.

Mac se empezó a despertar, moviéndose perezosamente. En esos momentos entre el sueño y la consciencia sonrió al recordar perfectamente las imágenes y sonidos del sueño que había tenido. El mar, la brisa, la arena, Claire… y Stella con una niñita y algo más en el horno. Sonrió para sí, mientras le venían también imágenes de la noche anterior, llena de amor y más que eso, de pasión. No sería él quien negase que habían sobrepasado los límites hasta entrar en el terreno de la lujuria, pero teniendo en cuenta los años de espera, no creía que ello fuera motivo de castigo. Su entendimiento sexual había sido total y gratificante, el glorioso cuerpo de Stella encajaba en el suyo como si hubieran sido creados como una sola pieza. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido extraño al compartir todo con el otro, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que no hacían más que completarse, retornar a un punto de partida inicial en el que habrían sido un todo, volver a donde realmente pertenecían. Tenía que contarle a Stella su sueño, lo que Claire había dicho. Alargó la mano con la esperanza de encontrar su cuerpo de diosa a su lado, pero ya no estaba. Se incorporó para intentar localizarla y entonces su cabeza le recordó lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior en forma de un doloroso pinchazo seguido de una especie de vértigo. Se tumbó de nuevo, respirando tranquilo. "Gran resaca, Mac Taylor, vas a necesitar una caja completa de aspirinas…" Tras unos momentos, se incorporó de nuevo, esta vez muy despacio. Sus sienes latían y parecía como si su cerebro no cupiera dentro del cráneo y quisiera estallarlo para expandirse. Se levantó despacio y aún completamente desnudo como estaba salió del dormitorio para intentar localizar a Stella, el amor de sus amores. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y no estaba allí. Se dirigió a la cocina. No estaba tampoco, pero pensó en preparase un café y buscar las aspirinas. Cuando entró, lo primero en que reparó fue en una hoja de papel doblada al lado de la cafetera. Por la parte exterior sólo ponía "Mac".

Pensó que quizás había salido a comprar para el desayuno, o la comida. No podía imaginar que lo que iba a leer iba a afectar tanto a su vida, una vida que él había creído que, después de los sucedido la noche anterior, ya estaba prácticamente encarrilada hacia el mejor destino.

- "¿Dónde te has ido Stella?" murmuró mientras se servía una taza de café y se sentaba tranquilamente. Abrió la hoja de papel y se sorprendió porque había bastante texto. Nadie escribe tanto para decir que había ido a la compra. Con dificultad, enfocó la vista en la nota.

_Querido Mac, siento si esto va a hacerte daño…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_Querido Mac, siento si esto va a hacerte daño…_

Capítulo 9

Mac Taylor se había quedado paralizado leyendo la nota de Stella, allí, en su cocina, ridículamente desnudo y con una taza de café en la mano. La cabeza le iba a estallar, y casi deseaba que lo hiciera. No entendía nada. Habían compartido la noche de amor más maravillosa del mundo, la mejor de toda su vida y estaba por afirmar que también de la de ella, a juzgar por la manera en que se había comportado, y ahora esto...

Volvió al dormitorio, posando la nota en la revuelta cama mientras rescataba su ropa que la noche anterior había quedado desperdigada por el cuarto y se vestía. Miró de nuevo la última línea, que aún le golpeaba el cerebro.

_El último de los indeseables que han desfilado por mi cama... _

¿Eso pensaba de él? Claro, estaba usando sus propias palabras, dichas a lo loco en el fragor de una discusión. Y ahora no era sino uno más en la lista. ¿Por qué había tenido que hablar de esa manera, cuando ni siquiera lo sentía así? Sólo había querido ganar una disputa, y ahora lo empezaba a pagar caro. ¿Y por qué quería Stella alejarse? Él podía disculparse, quería hacerlo, no le importaba reconocer su error porque se había equivocado a fondo con lo que le había dicho, pero si no le daba ocasión, si dejaba que aquel encono se quedase enquistado, todo iba a ser más difícil.

Lo que era evidente es que no quería verle, y la nota era la prueba principal. No quería que estuviese allí cuando ella volviera, y tendría que respetarlo. Se volvió desde el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio y la vista de la cama hecha un revoltijo le hizo sonreír, a pesar de todo. Le recordaba tantas veces que Stella y él habían compartido la búsqueda de evidencias en un escenario. _Rastros de actividad sexual_... estaba seguro de que en aquella cama había todos los rastros posibles, porque la "actividad" había sido continua y agotadora. Pelos y fluidos de todas las ubicaciones corporales posibles, su ADN mezclado íntima e inseparablemente con el de Stella... Sólo esperaba que todo lo que había esperado compartir con ella no se redujera a los _rastros_ en esa cama que dejaba ahora tras de sí. Quería tiempo, se lo daría, quería espacio, él lo respetaría, se mantendría alejado los días suficientes para que ella pudiera pensar, sus vacaciones completas, si hacía falta.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el cumpleaños de Stella y nadie la había visto desde entonces. Lindsay había hablado por teléfono con ella un par de veces, parecía estar viajando en sus vacaciones, y le había enviado las últimas fotos de Lucy por correo electrónico. Stella las había recibido y le había comentado lo linda que estaba, pero no le había dicho dónde estaba. Mac luchaba cada día para no llamarla, intentando mantener la distancia que ella necesitaba para aclarar su mente, como le había pedido. Pero no saber dónde ni cómo estaba le estaba torturando. Esa mañana, los presupuestos definitivos de la Unidad para el último semestre debían quedar finalmente aprobados, de la oficina de Sinclair le habían hecho llegar los informes definitivos para su firma como Jefe de Sección. Mac estaba distraído, una tarea tan aburrida le condenaba una mañana cada medio año a repasar números y previsiones de gasto, siempre insuficientes para la constante renovación que un laboratorio como el suyo necesitaba. Los presupuestos de gastos de personal llamaron su atención en el resumen final. Sabía aproximadamente el montante total de cada capítulo y le parecía que el total no era correcto... Consultó en su ordenador el total del semestre anterior y efectivamente, el consignado en los nuevos presupuestos era menor... tanto menor como el gasto de salario de una persona. Retrocedió en su copia escrita hasta el capítulo de personal. Esperaba que no les hubieran recortado el sueldo, sólo faltaba. Ya habían tenido que renunciar a comienzos de año a la subida correspondiente por causa de la dichosa crisis económica... Pero había algo raro. De pronto, el corazón le dio un vuelco para casi paralizarse. Entre la lista de personal del laboratorio faltaba una persona. Stella Bonasera no estaba en su lugar de siempre, bajo su propio nombre, siguiendo el escalafón de mando. Su lugar estaba vacío. Mac intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero no podía. Era imposible. No podía ser que Stella dejara su puesto. No podía ser, porque se lo habría dicho a él ¿O iba a dejar que se enterase por la previsión de gastos? Desde luego si era así, esto era el fin, la prueba de que no quería más con él. "Calma, Mac, calma". Debía asegurarse, quizás sólo fuera un error, alguien que borró accidentalmente una línea en la relación de personal, una mera errata que se corregiría inmediatamente. Tomó la carpeta y se dirigió al despacho de Sinclair. Él estaba también repasando la misma documentación, de modo que cuando su secretaria le advirtió de que Mac Taylor quería hablarle sobre los presupuestos le mandó pasar inmediatamente sin despejar la mesa. Mac se acercó, el informe abierto por la página en cuestión.

- "No hay de dónde sacar más dinero, Mac, te juro que hago juegos de malabarismo para intentar cuadrar las cuentas y no se me ocurre nada mejor. La nueva máquina de espectrometría de la que habíamos hablado tendrá que esperar al menos otro semestre más".

- "No es de las máquinas de lo que quería preguntarle. Es esto". Le puso sobre la mesa la página de los gastos de personal, con el listado. "Falta Stella... ¿Por qué no está su nombre ni hay consignación de su salario?"

Sinclair le miró, totalmente sorprendido. Iba a hablar, pero se interrumpió y pensó mejor lo que iba a decir.

- "¿Stella no ha hablado contigo?"

- "No la veo desde hace tres semanas, desde que se fue de vacaciones, y no, tampoco he hablado con ella. ¿Qué tenía que hablar?"

- "Bueno Mac, esto es raro, ella me dijo que hablaría contigo..."

El corazón de Mac estaba latiendo a mil por minuto, y comenzaba a sentir también los latidos en las venas de su cuello y su cabeza. Entonces, no era un error, simplemente Stella no figuraba en los presupuestos porque ya no trabajaba allí...

- "¿Cuándo le dijo eso?"

- "Pues la misma mañana de su cumpleaños, que ha sido su último día de trabajo ¿no?"

- "¿Cómo que ha sido su último día? ¿Dónde está ahora?"

- "No lo sé, Mac, de verdad que no lo sé. Y lo que supiera no podría decírtelo, porque se lo prometí... Ella dijo que hablaría contigo, así que lo hará cuando quiera que lo sepas... ¿Qué os pasa? Yo creía que erais los mejores amigos"

- "Yo también lo creía, señor, yo también lo creía".

Recogió el informe, lo firmó allí mismo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. No quería volver a verlo. Bajó por la escalera de emergencia y tuvo que parase unos minutos a respirar en el descansillo, antes de acceder a su planta. No podía creerlo, no podía. Más pálido que nunca, se paró junto al despacho de Stella, y respirando hondo entró. No lo había hecho en todos estos días, puesto que no había habido necesidad. Stella había entregado todo su papeleo, nada quedaba en su mesa como pendiente. Ahora se fijó, lo que no había hecho en días pasados cuando pasaba por delante. No estaban las fotos que ella tenía en el escritorio, ni la del equipo que colgaba en la pared, ni la de Lucy, ni aquella de los dos vestidos de uniforme azul que sabía que era una de sus preferidas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Se sentó en la silla y abrió el cajón derecho del escritorio. Allí estaba su placa, sobre una nota en la que simplemente decía. "Entregar a Mac Taylor". Junto a la nota, el recibo de entrega del arma reglamentaria en la armería de la Unidad. Mac apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su cara en las manos, intentando respirar calmadamente. "Stella, qué has hecho... qué me has hecho... qué nos has hecho?" Cerró el cajón de repente, con rabia.

Lindsay había visto a Mac salir por la puerta que daba a la escalera, blanco como un papel, y dirigirse al despacho de Stella. No había podido desviar la vista de sus movimientos, que la habían alarmado. Ella tampoco había entrado en tres semanas en el despacho de Stella, que se había mantenido con las luces apagadas dado que su propietaria no estaba. La actitud de Mac la estaba intrigando, y se dirigió hacia allí justo cuando vio a Mac cerrar el cajón con violencia, levantarse y salir al pasillo. Casi se la llevó por delante y sin embargo pareció que ni la había visto, sus ojos vacíos de expresión y brillantes de... ¿lágrimas? Le vio entrar en su propio despacho, coger algo de un cajón y volver a salir hacia los ascensores, sin mirar a nada ni a nadie. Lindsay se dirigió entonces al despacho de Stella y le bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta. No estaban las cosas personales, ninguna de las fotos enmarcadas ni nada que delatase que aquel despacho pertenecía a Stella Bonasera. Se acercó a la mesa y abrió el cajón que había visto cerrar a Mac con tanta rabia. Lo que vio hizo que su boca se abriera, lentamente dirigió una mano a ella para taparla. Allí estaba la placa y el recibo del arma reglamentaria de la inspectora Stella Bonasera, el resumen de su identidad en el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, como miembro de los CSI.

No sabía como, porque su cabeza no parecía capaz de coordinar un pensamiento concreto, pero había llegado. Mac estaba en el edificio en que Stella tenía su apartamento. Se dirigió a su casa y abrió con la llave que ella le había confiado para imprevistos, y que guardaba en su despacho. Las persianas estaban casi bajadas, y los muebles tapados con sábanas. En el dormitorio, abrió los armarios. No quedaba nada colgado, pero había cajas cerradas. Miró en los cajones. Lo que quedaba estaba dentro de bolsas, como también alguna ropa de invierno, colocada en los estantes interiores del armario, en bolsas transparentes. Ahora ya no le cabía duda, no sólo se había ido de la unidad, también de la ciudad. Pero ¿por qué, por cuánto tiempo? Sobre la mesa de la entrada estaban varias cartas, cuidadosamente colocadas. La de encima tenía fecha de dos días atrás... Seguramente el portero le subía el correo.

Cuando salía, se dirigió al cuarto del conserje. Él le conocía.

- "¡Hola, inspector! ¿Ha tenido que recoger algo en casa de la inspectora Bonasera? Ella ya me dijo que usted tenía una llave"

Mac decidió actuar cautamente para intentar obtener la mayor información posible.

- "Sólo chequeando que todo esté correcto... Pero apuesto a que también a usted se lo ha pedido"

- "No se equivoca, inspector, ella confía en mí. Yo ventilaré la casa cada semana y cuidaré de que no se acumule polvo ni suciedad. Ha sido muy generosa, no sólo ha pagado el alquiler de un año adelantado, sino que me ha dejado una propina bien espléndida... No era necesario, porque yo velaría igual por sus cosas, pero ya la conoce..."

- "Sí, así es Stella. Me pidió que revisara si había algo importante en el correo, pero ya he visto que usted le ha subido lo que había hasta ahora, las facturas corrientes"

- "Sí, nada fuera de lo común hasta ahora. ¿Quiere que le avise si hay alguna carta rara? Estando ella fuera del país..." El corazón de Mac volvió a saltar. Fuera del país...

- "Aún no me ha enviado su dirección definitiva ¿A usted tampoco?"

- "No, ya me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría en Europa al menos medio año y seguramente tras ese tiempo pasaría por aquí, aunque no es seguro que se fuera a quedar... Ya la echo de menos, inspector, ella es un ángel".

Mac sacó una de sus tarjetas y se la entregó.

- "Sí, yo también la echo de menos. Si hay algo que se salga de lo común, llámeme, por favor, ahí está mi número". Se despidió del hombre con un apretón de manos.

Sentado en su coche, Mac apoyó la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos. Stella se había ido sin siquiera decirle adiós. Unos presupuestos del departamento y un conserje le habían abierto los ojos, porque el amor de su vida no le había contado que se iba, que dejaba la Policía de Nueva York para trasladarse a Europa, al menos durante medio año... _Stella, ¿por qué?_

Tomó la nota que durante esas tres semanas había llevado en su bolsillo, al alcance de su mano. No necesitaba ni leerla, porque ya sabía el texto de memoria, pero su dolor se recreaba en la letra inclinada y grande de Stella

_Querido Mac, siento si esto va a hacerte daño... pero no puedo continuar. Lo que hemos compartido anoche ha sido maravilloso, jamás me había sentido tan bien con nadie... pero no quiero basar nuestra relación en ello y hacer como si nada más hubiese ocurrido. Mac, has tenido que beber, y mucho, para decidirte a buscar en mí algo más que la simple amistad que todos estos años habíamos compartido. No quiero que nuestro futuro esté asentado en una base tan poco firme. Sé que me quieres, pero no sé si me amas. Yo no sólo quiero ser la mujer en tu vida, sino también la mujer en tus sueños, un lugar que aún no estoy segura de ocupar. Lo quiero todo, soy así de egoísta, y seguramente espero demasiado, quizás sin merecerlo._

_Necesito tiempo y espacio, así que te pido que me lo des, que me dejes tranquila, preciso un alejamiento que me permita pensar con claridad, algo que no puedo hacer si estás cerca. ¡Todo es tan difícil! Cuando me aclare, y en el caso de querer intentar una relación, tampoco sé si tú habrás decidido que merece la pena, o si simplemente te sentirás como el último de los indeseables que han desfilado por mi cama..._

_Stella_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 10

Los días siguientes habían sido un infierno para Mac Taylor. Su humor alternaba entre la rabia, la desesperación, la incredulidad, la tristeza... ¿Por qué, Stella? Sobre todo ¿Por qué sin decir adiós, sin hablar, sin discutir, sin negociar, si llegar a un acuerdo, sin dejarle formar parte de su vida? Sabía que merecía un castigo, pero no esto. Todavía no había dicho nada al equipo, pero sabía que Lindsay lo sabía. Por la manera en que le había mirado al día siguiente, con lágrimas que le brotaron en los ojos al ver la cara atormentada de Mac, por la forma en que le agarró el brazo mientras los dos se miraban, sabía que ella también lo había descubierto aunque tampoco dijera nada.

Lindsay había telefoneado a Stella inmediatamente después de su hallazgo del día anterior, pero no había tenido respuesta. El teléfono al que llamaba estaba desconectado. Al final del turno había enviado un mensaje por correo electrónico, con petición de confirmación de recibo. Cuando llegó la mañana siguiente y comprobó su correo, vio la confirmación. Stella seguía en cierta manera en contacto, aunque no hubiera un mensaje de respuesta a sus preguntas.

_¿Stella, qué pasa? Hoy he visto tu placa en el despacho, y también que no están tus cosas personales. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? Creo que Mac también lo ha visto momentos antes que yo, y estaba enormemente disgustado. Se marchó sin despedirse, sin siquiera terminar el turno. ¿No le habías dicho nada a él tampoco? No entiendo nada en absoluto... Stella, por favor, dime qué pasa. Sabes que somos amigas, que puedes confiar en mí. No puedo creer que te hayas ido a algún lugar del que tardes en volver sin contármelo. _

_Sabes que te queremos de todas formas. Siempre va a ser así, pase lo que pase. Recuérdalo, por favor._

_Besos_

_Lindsay_

Mac espero toda la semana, y el viernes, en la pausa matinal, se dirigió a su equipo. Había hecho venir también a Sid. Todos prestaron atención cuando Mac comenzó a hablar.

- "Escuchad, es sólo un momento. No sé cómo explicar esto... Simplemente os comunico que el próximo lunes Stella no se va a reincorporar al trabajo como seguramente todos esperábamos. Ha dejado el Departamento y creo que también el país, pero en realidad no lo sé". Por más que intentaba hablar con una actitud y tono normales, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta le impedía hacerlo. Se sentía impotente al tener que confesar que Stella se había ido sin comunicárselo, y que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni qué pensaba hacer. Todos se habían quedado atónitos. Sid fue el primero en reaccionar

- "¿Has hablado con Sinclair?" Él tiene que saberlo, si no presentó su renuncia ante ti lo ha tenido que hacer ante él. O mejor, quizás no ha renunciado y sólo se ha tomado un permiso amplio, una excedencia, o lo que sea. Pero él lo tiene que saber.

- "Tampoco sabe mucho, y de lo que sí sabe no me ha dicho nada, se lo ha prometido a Stella. Pero también creía que Stella habría hablado conmigo, y se ha sorprendido bastante de que no lo hubiera hecho, creo que su extrañeza ha sido auténtica. No sé qué le ha pasado, de verdad que no lo sé".

- "Bueno, el día de su cumpleaños terminó de forma un poco desagradable, ella estaba disgustada contigo por algo, Mac, y tú bebiste mucho. Se fue del club poco después que tú lo hicieras, y esa es la última vez que la vimos". Lindsay hablaba ahora, en un tono triste que era apenas un suspiro.

- "Eso había quedado resuelto, la vi después… me fui a disculpar a su casa". Ahora todos le miraban con ojos interrogadores, pero Mac no quería contar más. ¿Qué iba a decir, que se habían acostado y habían hecho el amor apasionadamente, tantas veces como su energía se lo había permitido? ¿Qué después se había dormido más profunda y apaciblemente que en toda su vida y que al despertar el único rastro de Stella hasta hoy era una nota en la que le calificaba indirectamente de _indeseable_? No podía decirles eso.

- "Yo hablé con ella dos días después, y otra vez en esa semana". Lindsay atrajo de nuevo la atención de todos. "La primera vez me dijo que estaba bien, sólo que la resaca le había durado más de lo que pensaba, pero que aquél día de su cumpleaños había sido inolvidable, y la noche más. No entendí qué quiso decir". Mac esperaba no haber enrojecido significativamente, pero afortunadamente nadie pareció conectar el hecho de que él reconociera que había ido a disculparse con que Stella hubiera pasado una gran noche. Al menos no había sido una ilusión suya. ¿Qué palabra había utilizado Lindsay repitiendo las de la propia Stella? Inolvidable. Sí, realmente era el adjetivo más adecuado. Apasionada, también hubiera servido. Intensa, dulce, plena, también le iban bien… Se había distraído de lo que Lindsay continuaba contando. "Después, a finales de la semana, la llamé de nuevo y me dijo que estaba viajando, que tenía muchas cosas que ver y que quizás tardaríamos en poder contactar de nuevo… pero yo pensé que sería durante el tiempo que durasen las vacaciones, un mes a lo sumo. Y ahora esto… No creí que Stella nos fuera a hacer una cosa así. Sabe que nos preocuparemos por ella".

Mac sintió la necesidad de disculparla ante los demás, aunque no admitiera la disculpa ante sí mismo.

- "Stella siempre estuvo sola, nunca nadie se preocupó por ella ni tuvo que tener en cuenta los sentimientos de sus seres queridos, simplemente porque no había tales seres. Y creo que todavía no se ha acostumbrado a pensar en nosotros como personas permanentes en su vida, a pesar de todo este tiempo. Si lo supiera, que estamos en su vida para quedarnos, sabría que no se pude ir y dejarnos así, sin que sepamos de ella, porque nos preocupemos mucho…" Su voz había ido bajando hasta un murmullo. Levantó la cabeza, suspiró y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. "Eso era todo, vamos a seguir trabajando".

Todos empezaron a moverse sin hablar, porque nadie sabía qué decir. No podían hacerse a la idea de que Stella no estaría allí de continuo… Caramba, si en los días que llevaba de supuestas vacaciones ya todo el mundo extrañaba su voz, su risa, su sola presencia que parecía poner luz en todo el laboratorio. Todo iba a ser más sombrío sin los rizos dorados de Stella Bonasera flotando sobre sus hombros con cada paso, sin verla diariamente con esa forma suya de andar y de mover las manos al hablar, con toda la gracia de una bailarina. Cada cual se dirigió a su puesto a seguir con su actividad previa, pensativamente.

Adam no había dicho nada, pero tras un pequeño _impasse_ en el que pareció decidir por donde empezar, se sentó ante su ordenador y sus manos comenzaron a volar sobre el teclado. Bien, habían hecho eso miles de veces con sospechosos de todo tipo. Sería fácil. Se trataba de rastrear todo lo rastreable, o sea, todo. En esta vida moderna, vamos dejando involuntariamente huella de todo lo que hacemos, nos guste o no. Casi todas nuestras acciones corrientes terminan en una transacción electrónica. Llamadas telefónicas, pagos con tarjeta, reservas de billetes, incluso la localización real a través del GPS del teléfono móvil. Stella no quería que supieran dónde estaba, pues le daba igual, él lo iba a descubrir.

Apenas media hora más tarde, su frustración no podía ser mayor. Stella había realmente desaparecido del mundo. Desde tres días después de su cumpleaños, todos los datos relacionados con ella estaban bloqueados. Ni siquiera la segunda llamada que Lindsay había mencionado aparecía, sólo la primera. Lo último que aparecía a su nombre era la compra de un billete para Washington y la reserva en un hotel céntrico de la ciudad para cuatro noches. A partir de ahí, nada. Ni siquiera constaba que el hotel se hubiera pagado con su tarjeta. A partir de un cierto momento, el sistema no daba información de ella, ni por el nombre, ni por los números de tarjeta, ni de cuenta bancaria, ni de la Seguridad Social… Cuando lo intentó con su identificación como miembro del departamento de Policía, el mensaje fue que no tenía acreditación suficiente.

Se dirigió al despacho de Mac con los frustrantes resultados. Intentaron acceder a información con la acreditación de Mac, que también resultó insuficiente. Adam estaba desconcertado, con sus habilidades puestas en entredicho, principalmente por sí mismo.

- "Esto es como una ocultación de personalidad, o un cambio de identidad, Mac. Sólo había visto algo parecido en un caso en que intentamos consultar datos sobre un testigo protegido"

- "Pero Stella no está implicada en ningún caso fuera de lo común… ni estaba llamada a testificar, que yo sepa, en ningún caso pendiente". Mac se rascaba la cabeza, cansado y pensativo: "Revisa su ordenador, a ver qué tenía entre manos".

En el primer instante, el examen del ordenador de Stella le produjo a Adam otra frustración. Demonios, había borrado todo, excepto las carpetas de trabajo, de las que también en el archivador de discos había copias, y que eran las mismas que estaban en el servidor de la red, y que todos podían consultar. Nada extraño en ese punto. Pero en el plano personal, no quedaba allí ningún indicio. Adam buscó el rastro de los archivos borrados en el disco duro y comprobó que lo había formateado. Buena alumna Stella, ahora se arrepentía de haberla enseñado a borrar las huellas de su paso por un sistema informático. Aún así, su talento le hizo recuperar milagrosamente en un sector dañado un resto de las últimas aplicaciones utilizadas, un mensaje de correo electrónico y su respuesta de llegada. No estaban los textos, pero sí parte de la dirección. El dominio era el del Gobierno de la nación, la parte de la dirección descifrable correspondía al Departamento de Estado. Mac se le había unido en esta última parte de la búsqueda y ambos se miraron, desesperanzados. Acababan de chocar directa y violentamente contra un muro.

Casi tres meses había pasado en Atenas Stella Bonasera. Estaba empezando a sentirse bien, a pesar de calor. Las primeras semanas habían sido una pesadilla, entre los nervios por sus nuevas responsabilidades, el ansia de hacer bien su trabajo y sobre todo la nostalgia de Mac y de sus amigos de Nueva York, que eran en realidad su única familia. Por las noches, sola en su cama, no podía dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo añoraba otro cuerpo con el que se complementaba perfectamente, y con el que a pesar de que su unión se había limitado a una noche, era como su hubiera durado toda una vida. Sus manos y su boca lo buscaban en la penumbra al despertarse, creyendo aspirar su aroma… Para encontrar sólo vacío y soledad…


	11. Chapter 11

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_Casi tres meses había pasado en Atenas Stella Bonasera. Estaba empezando a sentirse bien, a pesar de calor. Las primeras semanas habían sido una pesadilla, entre los nervios por sus nuevas responsabilidades, el ansia de hacer bien su trabajo y sobre todo la nostalgia de Mac y de sus amigos de Nueva York, que eran en realidad su única familia. Por las noches, sola en su cama, no podía dejar de llorar. Su cuerpo añoraba otro cuerpo con el que se complementaba perfectamente, y con el que a pesar de que su unión se había limitado a una noche, era como su hubiera durado toda una vida. Sus manos y su boca lo buscaban en la penumbra al despertarse, creyendo aspirar su aroma… Para encontrar sólo vacío y soledad…_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11

A Stella le había costado semanas librarse del jet-lag, a todas horas se sentía cansada y a pesar de que adoraba la comida griega durante los dos meses que siguieron a su llegada todo le sentaba mal. Por fin ahora parecía que ese problema había pasado, dormía profundamente y disfrutaba de un apetito voraz... de hecho en los últimos días había engordado; lo estaba notando en su ropa, y hasta la cara se le había redondeado. Tendría que empezar a pensar en controlarse... aunque no sabía si podría, en tanto tuviera a María Kostopoulos al cargo de su casa. Sonrió al pensar en ella. Ésa era otra novedad reciente, también, la de tener ganas de sonreír, a pesar de todo.

Se desperezó en su cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Los rayos del sol de esa mañana de sábado en la que no tenía que trabajar se filtraban entre las cortinas y acariciaban sus rizos sacando destellos dorados en ellos. Se había despertado como cada día, creyendo sentir el olor de Mac, el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella, la mano de él en su cintura como aquella última y única mañana que habían compartido. Ahora el pensamiento ya no le hacía llorar como había sucedido durante semanas. Con la distancia y el tiempo transcurrido la mente de Stella se había serenado, y aquellas palabras de Mac en sueños dirigidas a su difunta esposa ya no le parecían tan terribles. Caramba, estaba soñando, y nadie puede controlar los sueños. Nunca le dio ocasión de que se lo contara... Los sueños pueden recrear historias inverosímiles, transportarte a otros tiempos. Quizás el haberse sentido aquella noche feliz por fin después de tanto tiempo había llevado a su subconsciente a los tiempos felices de su matrimonio con Claire, y el sueño tenía que ver con eso. Quizás ni siquiera se acordaba cuando se despertó, como sucede frecuentemente.

Se escuchaban ruidos apagados en la casa. Debía ser María, trajinando en la cocina. Los sábados no tenía que ir, pero siempre se acercaba por la mañana, para dejarle la comida hecha y la casa ordenada. Stella se dejaba mimar, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por su bienestar cotidiano, lo que comía, lo que vestía... jamás su ropa había estado tan cuidada, limpia, planchada y a punto cuando la necesitaba.

Cuando llegó a Atenas, parte de sus temores se disiparon. Había temido tener que afrontar la búsqueda de un apartamento a su gusto, aunque ya en las condiciones de su contrato se estipulaba claramente que la embajada le proporcionaría una vivienda, y de tener que perder tiempo en organizar su vida cotidiana mientras toda su atención debería estar en hacerse con su nuevo trabajo, que no se perfilaba como una tarea fácil.

La semana que había pasado en Washington había servido para ponerla en antecedentes de lo que se esperaba que hiciera. Había sido presentada a los jefes de los departamentos que debía coordinar para diseñar una nueva rutina en todo lo referente a la seguridad del personal americano en el exterior, empezando por Europa, rutina que debería convertirse en los protocolos básicos a seguir a nivel mundial. Y sobre todo, había que prever con tiempo las visitas a la zona del Presidente y activar las medidas especiales de seguridad en cuanto a las altas personalidades de la nación. Había visitado, incluso, la Casa Blanca y había conocido a los responsables de seguridad con los que tendría que tratar a nivel personal. Stella estaba sorprendida de lo que había aprendido en aquella semana acerca de los sistemas de seguridad del país.

Su _status_ también había cambiado, había sido advertida de que desde el momento en que ellos se hicieron cargo de su documentación y redactaron su contrato, y a partir de esa misma fecha, todos sus datos adquirían el carácter de confidenciales, como correspondía a su nuevo cargo, de modo que nadie podría rastrear sus movimientos ni su paradero. Ello la iba a permitir esquivar a Mac durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, pensó Stella, bastante segura de que él la buscaría. El pensamiento la había turbado entonces, y lo seguía haciendo cada vez que volvía a su mente. ¿Cuál habría sido la reacción de Mac al comprobar que no podía seguir sus pasos, por expertas que fueran las manos que consultaran las fuentes informáticas? (y estaba más que segura que dichas manos serían las de Adam).

Afortunadamente, el temor de no encontrar una casa apropiada se desvaneció en cuanto llegó a Atenas. El chófer que le había sido asignado se hizo cargo de ella y de su equipaje en el mismo aeropuerto, y tras presentarse en la Embajada y ser inmediatamente recibida con toda deferencia por el embajador, el secretario de personal la había acompañado a su nuevo domicilio. Estaba en una pequeña urbanización no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad pero en un barrio residencial extraordinariamente tranquilo en el que casi todas sus residencias, de diferentes tamaños y aspecto, estaban ocupadas por personal del cuerpo diplomático acreditado en la capital griega, la mayor parte de ellos de la embajada y de la colonia americana.

La casa, un chalet extendido en planta baja, de arquitectura mediterránea con muros blancos y cubierta de teja roja, no era demasiado grande pero comparado con lo que Stella había conocido hasta el momento como residencia propia, era enorme; tenía un precioso jardín, perfectamente cuidado por el personal de servicio en la urbanización, e incluso una piscina privada. Estaba decorado en tonos luminosos y con mucho blanco, de modo que daba una sensación de limpieza y alegría. A Stella le encantó. No podía creer, además, que, según los términos de su contrato, la embajada se hacía cargo de todos los gastos y no le correspondía a ella pagar nada, ni siquiera el salario de la señora de servicio de la casa.

Y allí estaba María, en aquel primer día, recibiéndola muy formal con un apretón de manos, hasta que la oyó responder a su saludo en griego, lo que le valió un abrazo. María estaba también contratada por la embajada, y en sus muchos años de servicio al diverso personal que había pasado por Atenas, nunca nadie de sus señores había hablado griego con tanta fluidez, ni mucho menos la mayoría de las esposas, que ni se tomaban la molestia de aprender unas palabras. Por eso, que Stella hablara perfectamente griego había sido maravilloso para una mujer como ella, alegre y comunicativa. A los pocos días había pasado de ser su señora a ser su niña. Había adorado a Stella desde el primer momento, con sus preciosos rizos, sus ojos verdes tan bonitos y su sonrisa tan... triste. El contraste entre la dulzura de sus ojos y la tristeza que dejaban traslucir había intrigado profundamente a María. Y poco después vinieron esos días en que Stella se sintió tan mal, a pesar de que ella le preparaba las comidas más ricas, sanas y ligeras. Llegaba por las mañanas antes de que Stella se fuera al trabajo y durante días la escuchó vomitar, para después verla con ojeras por la falta de sueño, y un cansancio que parecía no abandonarla, lo que había tenido a María preocupadísima hasta que se convenció de que no estaba enferma.

Apenas una semana después de instalarse, Stella ya conocía la vida de su ama de llaves al detalle. Originaria de una de las islas del Dodecaneso, la pequeñísima Arki, su marido, que era pescador, había muerto en un naufragio. Con su hijo de menos de un año de edad, la joven viuda había emigrado a Atenas con la esperanza de encontrar una vida mejor, y dispuesta a que su hijo no tuviera que ser inevitablemente pescador como lo habían sido sus antepasados durante generaciones. Pronto había encontrado trabajo, duro y mal pagado, como mujer de servicio, y al cabo de unos pocos años había logrado, gracias a sus estupendas referencias, entrar como personal de limpieza en la embajada americana. De ahí había pasado a atender las casas de las familias de los diplomáticos, trabajo más relajado y considerado. Se había esforzado por dar a su hijo una buena educación, había insistido en que aprendiera perfectamente inglés, y había tenido la suerte de que su Kostas fuera inteligente y responsable, consciente de los sacrificios que su madre hacía por él. Ahora, con treinta años, su chico, titulado como Técnico en Ingeniería Electrónica, alto, guapo y bilingüe, era el Jefe de Servicio de Mantenimiento de Sistemas de la embajada americana y de todos los edificios adscritos a ella, con un equipo bajo sus órdenes de cuarenta personas. Cada cierto tiempo le insistía a su madre en que dejara su trabajo, pero ella no pensaba hacerlo hasta su jubilación, una vida ociosa no le cuadraba en absoluto. La única pena de María es que su hijo aún no se había casado, aunque últimamente parecía que tenía una novia que le estaba durando más que las anteriores y, mejor aún, era una buena chica, guapa, educada y trabajadora. Era dueña de una librería en el centro de Atenas, que atendía personalmente, y al parecer el negocio marchaba muy bien.

Todo eso sabía Stella de María y su familia, pero la cantidad de información no había sido recíproca. María intuía que había un hombre en la vida de Stella, el que causaba su tristeza, pero ella no decía nada. Un día, no hacía mucho, había encontrado uno de los pendientes de Stella en la alfombra junto a la cama. Para evitar que se perdiese, abrió el cajón superior de la mesilla para dejarlo allí y entonces había visto la foto, colocada en un marco. ¿Por qué esta niña no colocaba la foto sobre la mesilla, en lugar de dejarla dentro del cajón? Eso era señal de que no quería verla, pero al mismo tiempo sí, por eso la mantenía tan cerca... Ay, Dios, qué historia había detrás de esto... Miró con detenimiento la fotografía. En ella estaban Stella y un hombre bastante guapo, mayor que ella pero no demasiado... su piel era muy blanca, y sus ojos azules y sonrientes delataban un temperamento tranquilo y confiable. Los dos estaban vestidos de uniforme azul, de policía. ¿Éste era el objeto de sus penas? Ella había pensado que sería un tipo a quien detestar, pero sin embargo, y aunque comprendía el absurdo de hacerse un juicio de valor por una única fotografía, estaba casi segura de que aquel hombre merecía la pena. Pero entonces... ¿Qué es lo que les había pasado? En fin, confiaba en que todo se fuera arreglando a medida que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso y que su niña no se viera sola en el trance de... Suspiró, cerró el cajón con la foto tal y como estaba y dejó el pendiente sobre la mesita. Cuando Stella quisiera que viese la foto, la pondría en lugar visible, mientras tanto, ella no diría nada. Por más que le costase muchísimo vivir con la intriga.

Stella miró el reloj la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos y vio que eran casi las diez de la mañana. Señor bendito... había dormido doce horas seguidas, esto era un record para ella, no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás. Venciendo a la dulce pereza en que se encontraba se levantó, tomó una ducha y se vistió con ropa ligera, pues se avecinaba otro día caluroso. Se dirigió a la cocina intentando abrochar el botón de la cintura del pantalón sin conseguirlo. Aún lo estaba intentando cuando María la saludó con su voz sonora y confiable.

- "Kalimera, princesa. Hoy, la bella durmiente"

- "Kalimera, María... Me parece que en este pantalón también tendremos que mover el botón... ¡Si me estaba bien hace dos semanas!... Tengo que comer menos".

- "¡Tengo que comer menos! ¡Ya estamos otra vez! Tendrás que comer más, que no es lo mismo, para recuperar lo de las semanas de vomitar casi cada día". María le había hablado a Stella desde el primer día casi más como a una hija a la que proteger que como a la señora de la casa que le proporciona empleo. El desamparo que vio en aquella joven cuando llegó a Grecia había impactado a la mujer, impulsándola a cuidar de ella y a quererla casi inmediatamente, al conocer su carácter suave y darse cuenta de la tristeza que arrastraba.

- "María, eso está más que recuperado... ¡Pero si no quepo en la ropa!"

- "Eso no tiene nada que ver, es natural..." María estaba acabando de exprimir las naranjas para un zumo gigante. Lo echó en el vaso y se lo puso en la mano.

- "Vitaminas frescas, esto alimenta y no engorda. Y después la leche y las tostadas, y el mejor yogur de mundo, el que hace María. Todo natural y sano que es lo que necesitas". Mientras Stella tomaba el zumo, María había desaparecido para volver en un instante con aguja, hilo y tijera. Se sentó y atrajo a Stella hacia sí, de modo que la cintura quedaba a la altura de su vista y sus manos.

- "Vamos a arreglar esto, de momento". Cortó las puntadas que aseguraban el botón y se dispuso a coserlo al extremo de la cintura del pantalón, lo que hizo en un santiamén. Cuando terminó, antes de abrocharlo, acercó su cara a la cintura de Stella y plantó un sonoro beso sobre su ombligo. Stella se rió por causa de las cosquillas. Pero lo siguiente que María le dijo casi hizo que soltara el vaso por la sorpresa.

- "¿Todavía estarás aquí cuando nazca, o ya habrás regresado a América?


	12. Chapter 12

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_- "¿Todavía estarás aquí cuando nazca, o ya habrás regresado a América?_

**Capítulo 12**

La cara de estupor de Stella y el salto hacia atrás que dio asustaron también a María.

- "Estás embarazada ¿no?"

Stella se había quedado paralizada, con la boca abierta y el vaso en la mano. María le tomó el vaso antes de que derramara el zumo que quedaba, y la hizo sentar. Ella no podía parar, daba paseos a un lado y otro de la espaciosa cocina.

- "No me digas que no lo sabías ¡Ay, Dios mío!... ¡No lo sabías! Pero niña... los vómitos, el cansancio, y ahora la pérdida de la cintura... Y mírate el pecho, cariño mío... Además ¿Hace cuanto que no tienes el periodo? ¡Nunca, desde que estás aquí! ¡Recuerda que yo limpio tu baño! ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta?".

Stella no pudo decir nada, sólo empezó a llorar. María se acercó de nuevo, y la abrazó, según estaba, de pie junto a ella. Stella enterró su cara en el vientre de la mujer, y ella la rodeó con sus brazos, colocándole el pelo hacia atrás.

- "Ya, ya, _kardia-mou _(corazón mío). No llores princesa, esto es una gran alegría, es lo más grande en la vida de una mujer. No se te ocurra estar triste".

Pasaron unos minutos así, María meciendo suavemente a una llorosa Stella. Cuando se calmó, la mujer mayor intentó quitar importancia al asunto.

- "Lo que te decía: Que tienes que comer" Volvió a poner la leche a calentar, mientras Stella terminaba el zumo. Era inútil protestar, así pues mordisqueó una tostada. Después, un cuenco del yogur casero cuya receta secreta sólo María sabía, pero que era delicioso.

Stella no podía dejar de pensar cómo no se había dado cuenta. El trabajo había sido muy absorbente, y ella estaba poniendo sus cinco sentidos en hacerlo mejor que bien, pero con todo... ¡Dios, si no había tenido el periodo desde que estaba en Grecia y ni se había dado cuenta! Siempre había sido muy irregular, pero tanto... Parecía como si su mente se hubiera negado a hacer caso a las señales que su cuerpo le enviaba. ¡Un bebé! Un niño de ella y de Mac, o quizás una niñita... No pudo evitar sonreír. María suspiró al verla, por fin una sonrisa que le había llegado a los ojos, que había iluminado toda su cara. No podía estar más guapa.

- "Tendrás que hacer una prueba para confirmarlo, y después ir al médico. Ahora hay de esos tests modernos que anuncian en la tele, que con un poquito de pis y en unos minutos te dice si sí, si no, de cuánto tiempo estás y el nombre y apellido del padre, por si hace falta..." María calló de pronto, arrepentida de lo que había dicho. "Es una broma", añadió, en voz baja. Stella se rió ante su cara de susto.

- "No te preocupes, esa última información la tengo muy clara. Y de cuánto tiempo estoy, también. La despedida de Nueva York fue a lo grande" Se desperezó y al hacerlo no pudo menos que contemplar su pecho. "Dios, si me estoy poniendo enorme... ¿Cómo no lo había notado?"

- "¿Enorme? ¿A eso llamas enorme? Más vale que reserves lo de enorme para dentro de unos meses. Por ahora estás preciosa, apenas estás recuperando lo que habías perdido las primeras semanas de vómitos... ¡Si ya sabía yo que mi comida no te podía sentar tan mal!... ¿Qué quieres hoy? Aprovecha que estoy enternecida por la noticia y hoy puedes hacer de mí lo que quieras..."

- "María, cómo voy a pensar ahora en comer, si acabo de desayunar... Además, siempre hago de ti lo que quiero."

- "Eso también es verdad, sinvergüenza, con esa carita de buena no te puedo negar nada" Se acercó y la abrazó. "Vas a tener un bebé lindo... a menos que la otra mitad implicada en este lance sea feo feísimo..."

Stella sonrió, sabiendo por dónde iba María. Seguro que se moría de ganas por saber del responsable de este lío.

- "Es guapo guapísimo, al menos para mí". Se fue al dormitorio y volvió con la foto enmarcada que guardaba en la mesilla, la que María ya había visto. Se la mostró. María ponía caras como de duda, torciendo la boca, levantando las cejas...

- "Psshéee... En fin... guapo lo que se dice guapo como mi Kostas no es que sea... Tan pálido... el pelo parece que ya le va de retirada, y no es ningún niño precisamente... " Miró a Stella y de pronto soltó una carcajada sonora. "¡Que no, princesa, que me parece guapísimo! ¡Bebé precioso, garantizado! Y será grande, los dos lo sois... nena, no te envidio el momento que te espera cuando tenga que nacer!"

Stella pasó la mano por la figura de Mac. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo actuar, cómo decírselo, cuándo. Aún tendría que estar tres meses más en Atenas, hasta Navidad. ¿Esperaría a volver para decírselo, o sería demorarlo mucho? Era algo tan grande que no quería decírselo por teléfono, o en un e-mail, pero tan importante que no podía privarle de esa información. Y en su estado no podía ir a Nueva York en un fin de semana y volver, no le convenía hacer un viaje tan pesado sólo para decírselo en persona. ¿Qué hacer?

María se fue poco después, una vez convencida de que Stella estaba bien, y animada. Los sábados su hijo la llevaba a comer de restaurante, y aún debía arreglarse. Gastar el dinero a lo tonto, decía ella, en lugares muy caros en los que la comida no era mejor que la que ella preparaba en casa... pero su hijo quería que se sintiera como una reina, que un día a la semana, al menos, otros le sirvieran a ella. Realmente era un gran chico.

Stella salió hacia la ciudad poco después de comer. Quería comprar el test y hacerlo para mayor seguridad. Después llamaría a alguien que le pudiera indicar un buen ginecólogo... Pensó en Betty Connors, la esposa del agregado militar, que estaba embarazada y ya bastante avanzada. Probablemente ella podría darle algún nombre, además era una mujer encantadora a la que veía a menudo, pues vivía bastante cerca. Después de preguntárselo, seguramente toda la embajada sabría lo que pasaba, pero no le importaba, en cuestión de semanas sería más que evidente... Suspiró. Cómo deseaba que Mac estuviera con ella, que la acompañara a su cita con el doctor, que estuviera en la primera ecografía, que estuviera incluso cuando dentro de unas horas mirase el resultado del test.

En Nueva York, Mac Taylor tenía una obligación sagrada los sábados por la tarde. Desde que su ahijada Lucy Messer había dejado de tomar el pecho y él se había atrevido a sacarla de paseo, todos los sábados lo habían hecho. Siempre con Stella hasta que ella había desaparecido de sus vidas. Los dos y la niña habían recorrido todos los parques de la ciudad, habían visitado ferias infantiles aún cuando el bebé apenas se enteraba de nada y se habían divertido cuando tan frecuentemente la gente pensaba que eran una pequeña y preciosa familia. Mac no había dejado su costumbre, porque el tiempo con Lucy era ahora lo único verdaderamente grato a su corazón, lo único que esperaba con ilusión cada semana. Como Lucy ya andaba, corría, en realidad, las tardes de los sábados eran una aventura que le dejaba agotado, pero por un día, feliz.

Lindsay veía la tristeza en la cara de Mac cada vez que acudía a buscar a la niña para compartir esas horas con ella. Sabía que él se acordaba de todas esas tardes que Stella y él habían acudido por la misma razón, siempre riendo y haciéndose continuas bromas de "padrino"- "madrina". Lindsay sabía que Mac sabía que ella adivinaba lo que él estaba pensando, y que era lo mismo que pensaba ella, pero no mencionaban a Stella. Sólo la sonrisa de Mac al ver a su ahijada le compensaba de la tristeza por aquellos tiempos. ¿Cómo había podido Stella hacerles esto? Lindsay sólo había recibido un mensaje suyo, excusándose por la tardanza en responder al que ella le había mandado. Decía que estaba bien, y que no se preocupara por ella, que algún día se lo contaría todo. Que no se había ido para siempre, que les quería y les echaba de menos y que continuara enviándole fotos de Lucy. Antes de que Mac saliera con la niña ese sábado, Lindsay les tomó un par de instantáneas, dos caras sonrientes mirándose con adoración mutua, y las mismas caras mirando a la cámara, divertidas. En cuanto se fueron, ella se dirigió a su ordenador, copió las fotos y se las envió a Stella. Quería que viera las imágenes de lo que le constaba que era lo que su amiga más quería en el mundo, a pesar del giro raro en su vida en los últimos meses. Aquella discusión que habían tenido Mac y ella... ¿Cómo era posible que las consecuencias hubieran llegado tan lejos? Cuando apretó en "enviar" intentó imaginar hacia dónde viajaban las caras sonrientes de su hija y Mac, y cuál sería el efecto que causarían en Stella al recibirlas. Cuando había recibido el mensaje de Stella le había encargado a Adam un rastreo a fondo, pero de nuevo su intento había sido frustrado. El servidor del que provenía el mensaje era inaccesible y opaco para lograr resultados en cuanto al servidor de partida del mensaje. Estaba claro que sabrían de Stella cuando ella quisiera que supieran.

De vuelta en su casa, Stella se había puesto extraordinariamente nerviosa. ¿Y si, después de todo, no estaba embarazada? Leyó las instrucciones con cuidado y se dispuso a seguirlas al dedillo. En fin, no era tan difícil. Dejó el test reposar en el baño y volvió a sentarse en el salón, intentado relajarse. Tomó e mando del reproductor de música y lo accionó en modo aleatorio. Un par de canciones equivaldrían al tiempo de espera. De pronto, su corazón de encogió.

_There'_s _a somebody I'm longing to see..._

_Hay un alguien al que estoy deseando ver..._ empezaba la canción. ¿Por qué justo ahora, en este preciso instante, la casualidad elegía esa canción? Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara mientras Ella Fitzgerald continuaba

_I hope that he turns out to be  
someone to watch over me_

_Espero que él resulte ser  
alguien que cuide de mí_

Stella echó la cabeza atrás, respirando hondo.

_Although he may not be the man some girls think of as handsome  
to my heart he carries the key_

_Aunque puede que no sea el hombre que algunas chicas llamarían guapo  
en lo que se refiere a mi corazón él tiene la llave._

¿Quién la había mandado a ella cargar todas esas viejas canciones que sólo podía hacerla sentir nostálgica? Todavía una lágrima se deslizaba con el último verso _"Alguien que cuide de mí"_ cuando reconoció los primeros compases de la siguiente. La sonrisa de Stella antecedió a Rod Stewart en su suave entrada. Dios... ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o todo en este día parecía estar predeterminado?

_Smile, _

_Though your heart is aching... Smile_

_Sonríe, _

_A_un_que te duela el corazón... __Sonríe (La canción "Smile" en mi versión preferida _.com/watch?v=RJWA0fUM7-4 )

_Light up your face with gladness, hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying..._

_Smile_

_What's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worth-while_

_If you just smile_

_Smile_

_Ilumina tu cara con alegría, oculta todo rastro de tristeza_

_Aunque una lágrima puede estar asomando, es el momento de seguir intentándolo..._

_Sonríe_

_¿De qué sirve llorar? Vas a ver que la vida todavía vale la pena_

_Sólo con sonreír_

_Sonríe_

Con una enorme sonrisa, Stella se dirigió al baño, con la esperanza de confirmar lo que ahora ya deseaba más que nada en el mundo. _Lo más grande en la vida de una mujer_, había dicho María, llevar dentro de ti al hijo del hombre que amas como a tu misma vida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 13

Evidentemente, María estaba en lo cierto. Catorce semanas de embarazo, allí lo ponía claramente. No decía que era por obra y gracia de Mac Taylor, como María había bromeado, pero eso lo sabía Stella perfectamente, así como la fecha exacta de la concepción, la noche de su cumpleaños. Cuál de las veces... eso ya... Stella se rió con ganas de su ocurrencia. Probablemente la primera, pues los _nadadores_ de Mac de esa primera ronda habrían tomado posiciones antes y contaban con esa mínima ventaja. Cuando hacían juntos las prácticas de tiro Mac y Stella siempre solían bromear a costa de la magnífica puntería de él... Pues bien, ya podía asegurar con certeza que cuando Mac Taylor dispara cualquiera de sus armas, da en el blanco en todas, pero todas, las ocasiones.

María llamó para saber el resultado del test, estaba intrigada. Stella oyó su grito cuando se lo confirmó. Lejos de agobiarla, la atención constante de esta mujer sobre ella le hacía sentir querida, cuidada, incluso mimada. Imaginó cómo hubiera sido sentirse así cuando tanto lo había necesitado, siendo niña, o de joven, cuando no se había atrevido a consultar las cosas más íntimas a nadie. ¿A quién le iba a preguntar si debía dejar que aquél chico que intentaba besarla lo hiciera, y cuál debía ser el momento? ¿A Sor Agnes? ¿Al Profesor Papakota, en alguna de sus visitas? Antes de entrar en la Academia de Policía, era la mayor de las residentes en el orfanato de Saint Basil, y había tenido que arreglárselas para crecer sola. Por eso, que María cuidase de ella como lo hacía no le molestaba en absoluto. En fin, quizás ahora con el embarazo la sobreprotección se incrementase aún más, eso lo daba casi por seguro, pero no creía que nunca llegara a límites inadmisibles. No, María era un encanto y una mujer inteligente y buena, no iba a haber ningún problema en ese sentido.

Plácidamente sentada en su alegre salón en esa noche de los primeros días de septiembre, Stella se dijo a sí misma que tenía que pensar la forma de contarle a Mac lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si se lo ocultaba, él no la perdonaría, eso no. Decidió enviarle un mensaje. No para comunicarle _"¡Hey, Mac, que vas a ser papá!"_, no, pero para que supiera que a pesar del alejamiento y el silencio seguía pensando en él, en los dos; para hacerle saber que ya no estaba enfadada, que cuanto más tiempo pasaba alejada de él más disculpaba sus palabras, dichas en el contexto de una gran preocupación por ella. Ahora veía que todo había sido fruto de un momento de pánico a que algo fatal pudiera haberle sucedido, durante aquel tiroteo. Y para sí misma pensó que seguramente el que soñara con Claire no quería decir que no la quisiera a ella, al fin y al cabo los buenos tiempos con su esposa siempre estarían ahí, en su memoria, y de ella se nutren en parte los sueños.

Cuando abrió el correo en su PC, el mensaje de Lindsay con la imagen de Mac con Lucy en sus brazos llenó la pantalla de pronto, poniendo una gran sonrisa en la cara de Stella, como la que ellos dos compartían. La siguiente imagen reconfortó también el corazón de Stella. Mac sonreía a la cámara de Lindsay de la forma más auténtica, toda su fisonomía implicada en ello. Ver esa chispa de alegría en sus ojos casi puso una lagrimita en los de Stella. ¿Se sentiría también así cuando supiera que dentro de poco tiempo podría tener en brazos a su propio hijo? Stella estaba casi segura de que sí. Había visto a Mac con Lucy, y siempre había pensado que haría un excelente papel como padre.

_Querido Mac,_

_Espero que me hayas perdonado por marcharme sin decirte adiós. Simplemente no podía. _

Bien, el comienzo podía valer. Pero cómo decirle lo más importante, si eso debería hacerlo en persona y cara a cara...

_Te echo de menos cada día, y cuanto más tiempo pasa mejor comprendo que lo que sucedió. Nuestra discusión fue producto de un momento de temor por parte de ambos, en parte debido a la incertidumbre por el camino que nuestra relación estaba tomando. Nunca debí haber escrito aquella nota, Mac. No creas ni por un momento que te considero igual a otros hombres que pasaron por mi vida, es sólo que tus palabras me habían herido y quise contraatacar con las mismas armas. Pero nunca has sido ni serás un indeseable para mí._

Más bien todo lo contrario, sonrió Stella mientras lo pensaba. Durante diez años lo que le había parecido Mac era un hombre de lo más deseable... pero eso no se lo iba a escribir, esto era serio.

_Quisiera estar a tu lado para que pudiéramos hablar. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, pero no lo quiero hacer sin poder mirarte a los ojos. En unos meses estaré de vuelta y será la ocasión para contártelo, sólo espero que para entonces no decidas que he esperado demasiado y que nada de lo mío te interesa ya. No puedo regresar ahora, tengo compromisos importantes que cumplir, pero en Navidad estaré en Nueva York y quizás entonces podamos decidir qué hacer con nuestra relación y sus consecuencias y cómo afrontar el futuro._

En fin, no podía arriesgarse a decir más, aunque le dolía no poder compartirlo. Cuando regresara a Nueva York su embarazo sería más que evidente, siete meses completos... No necesitaría decir nada, en el momento en que Mac la viera comprendería lo que pasaba, y quizás entonces se enojaría por habérselo ocultado... ¿Superaría la alegría de saber que iba a ser padre al disgusto por no haberlo sabido meses antes? Dios, ¿qué hacer?

_Te quiero Mac, con toda mi alma. Siempre te querré, pase lo que pase._

_Stella_

Antes de arrepentirse, antes de borrarlo y volver a empezar, Stella hizo click en "Enviar", y se quedó hipnotizada mirando la progresión de la línea que indicaba la salida del mensaje, hasta que se completó. ¿Cuándo lo recibiría Mac? A estas horas, en Nueva York aún comenzaba la tarde y, por lo que Lindsay le decía en el mensaje, Mac y Lucy acababan de salir al parque. Quizás hasta el lunes no abriera su correo, quizás no conectara el ordenador el fin de semana si realmente quería alejar de su mente todos los temas de trabajo. O quizás lo hiciera de regreso a casa, y se encontraría su mensaje. ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Respondería? Al contrario que Lindsay, él no había intentado ni una sola vez ponerse en contacto, haciendo caso de su petición de darle tiempo y espacio. Pero el nuevo mensaje suponía un cambio ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Cerrando su PC se dispuso a acostarse, el sueño llamando ya a sus ojos y su mente. Sonrió, estirándose. _"Esto es por ti"_, murmuró acariciándose la incipiente tripa... _"yo nunca había dormido tanto"._

En Nueva York, Mac había dejado a una agotada Lucy de nuevo con sus padres y él se había dirigido a casa, no menos cansado. Ahora la niña quería estar más tiempo caminando, y no siempre en su sillita, lo que le obligaba a estar más pendiente de la pequeña correcaminos, cuya seguridad en sí misma y sobre todo velocidad aumentaban día a día. Paró en su restaurante favorito para llevar a casa la cena y pensó disfrutar de ella viendo alguna de sus películas favoritas, si no encontraba nada en televisión que le apeteciera ver. Lindsay había insistido en que cenara con ellos, como siempre hacía, y él se había negado, también como siempre, alegando el cansancio y las ganas que tenía de llegar a su casa y relajarse. Ya había pasado la media noche cuando finalizó la película que había estado viendo, y recogió los restos de su cena. Estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño. Se le ocurrió revisar su correo en el PC, no lo había abierto en todo el día. El corazón le falló un latido al ver el remitente del último correo entrante. Stella.

_Querido Mac,_

_Espero que me hayas perdonado por marcharme sin decirte adiós. Simplemente no podía. _

_Te echo de menos cada día, y cuanto más tiempo pasa mejor comprendo lo que sucedió. Nuestra discusión fue producto de un momento de temor por parte de ambos, en parte debido a la incertidumbre por el camino que nuestra relación estaba tomando. Nunca debí haber escrito aquella nota, Mac. No creas ni por un momento que te considero igual a otros hombres que pasaron por mi vida, es sólo que tus palabras me habían herido y quise contraatacar con las mismas armas. Pero nunca has sido ni serás un indeseable para mí._

_Quisiera estar a tu lado para que pudiéramos hablar. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, pero no lo quiero hacer sin poder mirarte a los ojos. En unos meses estaré de vuelta y será la ocasión para contártelo, sólo espero que para entonces no decidas que he esperado demasiado y que nada de lo mío te interesa ya. No puedo regresar ahora, tengo compromisos importantes que cumplir, pero en Navidad estaré en Nueva York y quizás entonces podamos decidir qué hacer con nuestra relación y sus consecuencias y cómo afrontar el futuro._

_Te quiero Mac, con toda mi alma; siempre te querré, pase lo que pase._

_Stella_

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Mac asimiló lo que había leído. No sabía si sonreír o llorar. Stella le quería, y se lo había escrito. Nada que pudiera decirle, en persona o por cualquier otro medio, podía ser más importante que eso. Stella le quería con toda su alma. Pero era testaruda como sólo ella podía ser y no le decía dónde estaba ni por qué.

_Calma Mac, calma. Eso no importa. Ella esperó casi diez años, tú puedes esperar cuatro meses más, o el tiempo que haga falta_.

Estiró los brazos, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y unió las manos tras la nuca. Stella le quería, y le querría siempre, pasara lo que pasara...

Tenía que responder. Ahora sí, ella se había puesto en contacto, eso le autorizaba sobradamente. Pero qué podía decirle para que a Stella le quedara claro que su amor por ella era también incondicional, que nada, nada en el mundo podía hacer que dejara de quererla...

_Querida Stella_

Qué original, piensa algo que no ofrezca dudas, estúpido... que no parezca una carta del director de su banco, caramba...

_Stella, amor mío..._

Ay, Dios, esto suena a culebrón. Se paró a pensar un tiempo. Con una sonrisa, se acordó.

_Stella mou_

_No tengo nada que perdonar. Más bien es al contrario, tú tendrás que perdonarme por ser un imbécil y portarme como tal. No he intentado escribirte para respetar tu deseo de que te diera tiempo y espacio, pero lo he deseado cada día. Cuando hoy he visto tu mensaje me he sentido el hombre más feliz del mundo. No merezco que me quieras, pero voy a hacer lo posible por ser digno de esa suerte. Si quieres que vaya a verte dímelo e iré donde sea, si no quieres me moriré de impaciencia pero esperaré. Todo lo tuyo me interesa y me importará siempre, y nada de lo que tengas que decirme va a superar la última frase de tu mensaje. Tampoco va a pasar nada que vaya a cambiar eso._

_S'agapó, agapi mou (Te quiero, amor mío)_

_Mac_

Sólo le había llevado tres horas redactar el pequeño texto. Cuando lo releyó la última vez decidió que ya no sabía cómo expresarse mejor. Antes de cambiar de idea, hizo click en "Enviar". El lunes intentaría de nuevo con Adam rastrear el viaje de estos mensajes. Decidiera Stella lo que decidiera, él quería saber dónde estaba y qué no le podía contar si no era mirándole a los ojos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 14

Los intentos de seguir el mensaje de Stella hasta su origen resultaron de nuevo infructuosos. Su nombre estaba bloqueado en los buscadores, como todos sus datos personales. Todos los rastros de sus mensajes se perdían en un servidor en Washington totalmente inaccesible, con claves de seguridad al más alto nivel.

Mac se resignó a esperar que ella quisiera decirle dónde estaba o simplemente esperar su regreso. Stella le había respondido de nuevo, diciéndole que iba a imprimir las palabras que él le había escrito, por si alguna vez se enfadaba tanto con ella que tuviera que recordárselas.

_Todo lo tuyo me interesa y me importará siempre, y nada de lo que tengas que decirme va a superar la última frase de tu mensaje. Tampoco va a pasar nada que vaya a cambiar eso. __S'agapó, agapi mou (Te quiero, amor mío)_

Mac volvió a reiterarle que nada que pudiera pasar le iba a hacer enfadar, ni siquiera esperar hasta que se sintiera preparada.

Los mensajes de Mac habían tenido un efecto balsámico sobre Stella. Se sentía pletórica. Tenía un hombre esperándola que la amaba e iba a tener un hijo suyo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Claro, el optimismo fruto en gran parte de las hormonas del embarazo alternaba con algún periodo de llanto y tristeza pensando en cómo iba a organizar, tras el regreso de Europa, para su siguiente aventura en Nueva Orleans... eso iba a ser ahora mucho más difícil. Y con un bebé. ¿Qué pensaría Mac si su hijo tenía que crecer alejado de él? ¿El "nada va a cambiar… s'agapó agapi mou" se mantendrá entonces?

Había conseguido una cita en la consulta de "_la mejor ginecóloga de Atenas, y de toda Grecia_", según palabras textuales de Betty Connors. A ella la había asistido en su primer embarazo tres años atrás, y ahora en el segundo. Su hijo mayor había nacido en Atenas y ahora su hija también lo haría. Su confianza en la doctora era total. Además, le explicó a Stella, habla perfectamente inglés, lo que era una ventaja. Aunque para Stella eso no era una prioridad, Betty le contó que en su primer embarazo ella estaba recién llegada al país y no hablaba ni una palabra de griego, con lo que encontrar una médica excelente con la que se pudo entender también había sido muy importante para ella. Betty recomendó a Stella ante la enfermera que daba las citas y el martes a primera hora de la mañana Stella había acudido a la consulta.

La Dra. Irene Samaras era una mujer enérgica, sólida. Su sola presencia y su voz grave, aunque afable, inspiraban confianza. En esa primera consulta casi riñó a Stella. No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su embarazo hasta entonces. Le preguntó la fecha de su último periodo. Stella casi enrojeció al confesar que no recordaba exactamente. Pero hizo reír a la doctora al añadir que, en cambio, sabía exactamente la fecha en que su hijo había sido concebido. "Buen dato", bromeó la médico. Había empezado a anotar todo en su historial. Como Stella le había explicado que a final de año tendría que volver a América, la Dra. Samaras redactó el expediente en inglés para después transferirlo a su médico en Nueva York cuando regresara. Stella iba preparada con todos sus datos médicos y propio historial, si bien de sus antecedentes familiares, por las circunstancias que explicó a la doctora, no sabía mucho. Le tomaron muestra de sangre y como ya había sido advertida, tuvo que ir al baño y hacer pis en un bote de análisis. La midió y la pesó, le tomó la presión sanguínea y cuando terminó con el historial de Stella fue el turno del padre. Stella ya lo esperaba, así que la noche anterior había accedido a la ficha médica de Mac (privilegios de su nuevo rango, que le permitía acceder a cualquier archivo oficial y a todos los del personal de la policía) y se lo llevaba bien aprendido. Lo primero, el grupo sanguíneo. Eso ya lo sabía Stella sin haberlo mirado, Mac era 0-, mientras que ella era A-. La doctora sonrió cuando se lo dijo.

- "Un problema menos, si él fuera RH+ tendríamos que tenerlo en cuenta".

Mac había pasado sin consecuencias las enfermedades infantiles comunes, que le habrían inmunizado convenientemente. Su salud era excelente y en su último control médico, cuatro meses atrás, sus niveles de presión sanguínea y demás indicadores en los análisis estaban perfectos. La doctora anotó también su estatura y peso.

- "Bien, Mrs. Bonasera, ahora que tenemos todos los datos, vamos a hacer la primera exploración y una ecografía. A esta altura nuestro pequeño ser ya ha pasado de embrión a feto, y verá que está perfectamente definido, aunque apenas mida nueve o diez centímetros, si el desarrollo es normal para casi quince semanas"

Stella se tuvo que quitar la ropa y poner la bata que la enfermera le ofrecía mientras la doctora calibraba el ecógrafo. Después, cuando Stella estuvo lista, se colocó los guantes y procedió a realizar el reconocimiento. Minuciosamente, la doctora realizó el examen abdominal, vaginal y externo, determinando las dimensiones del útero, las del hueso pélvico, para terminar con los pechos. Su suavidad hizo que Stella se relajase finalmente, pues al inicio estaba un poco tensa. La doctora la tranquilizó, nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Finalmente, aplicó el gel sobre el abdomen de Stella y pasó a realizar la ecografía, deslizando la sonda en busca de una buena imagen. Lo primero que sobresaltó a Stella fue el sonido. Miró a la doctora.

- "Sí, estás escuchando su latido. Alto y fuerte, perfecto"

Stella sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Hubiera deseado que Mac estuviera allí con ella y pudieran compartir este momento. Como si le estuviera adivinando el pensamiento, la doctora le dijo

- "Lo estamos grabando, y te daré un CD con la copia, imagen y sonido. Así el padre podrá también disfrutarlo, si quiere… Mira, ya tenemos una buena foto"

Stella miró a la pantalla, y se quedó boquiabierta. Un pequeño, encogidito y cabezón, había aparecido en la imagen, perfectamente clara. ¡Si ya se distinguían las facciones de su cara! Betty le había dicho que los aparatos de que disponía la Dra. Samaras eran de última generación, pero aquello era increíble. La doctora maniobró por la pantalla, marcando y midiendo, asintiendo para sí.

- "Como me imaginaba, va a ser grande. Los dos, padre y madre, sois más altos que la media, de modo que eso es lo normal. Ya tiene casi trece centímetros. Y bien… ¿cómo le vamos a llamar? Es para el propio historial del feto, del bebé. ¿Baby Bonasera?"

- "Baby Taylor, su apellido va a ser Taylor"

La médico escribió Baby Taylor, la fecha y las semanas de vida y maniobró para enviar las imágenes a la impresora, a la vez que archivaba la copia de toda la secuencia de imágenes para más tarde grabarlo en un disco, junto con las ecografías posteriores.

La impresora terminó y la doctora le dio a Stella la copia. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan diminuto… pensar que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, este pequeño ser que Mac y ella habían creado…

- "En cuanto al sexo, ¿querrás saberlo? Es aún un poco pronto, pero me aventuraría a decirlo, la posición era buena…"

- "No, no quiero saberlo. No sin que esté su padre, quiero que al menos eso lo podamos descubrir juntos"

La doctora sonrió, y anotó: No revelar sexo. Estaba prácticamente segura de que era una niña. La enfermera limpió los restos de gel y la ayudó a levantarse para vestirse, terminada la consulta. Cuando estuvo lista, la doctora le indicó las últimas recomendaciones en cuanto a dieta, le hizo una receta para un suplemento de vitaminas y ácido fólico e indicó a la enfermera que le diera cita para el mes siguiente si los resultados de los análisis eran normales. La doctora había pedido también la prueba del Triple Screening, que determinaría si todos los niveles hormonales y sanguíneos eran normales o si algún indicador anómalo haría aconsejable efectuar una amniocentesis. Stella estaba en el límite de edad para el que se aconseja esta prueba que alerta de anomalías graves en el feto, pero la doctora era optimista tras lo que había visto, y confiaba en que no fuera necesario. La enfermera le pidió su dirección, teléfono y e-mail, así como otro de emergencia en el caso de que otra persona tuviera que decidir por ella si algo sucedía que se lo imposibilitara. Ése sería Mac, claro, decidió Stella, y facilitó su e-mail. No se podía negar que eran minuciosas y tenían previstas todas las posibles contingencias.

Emocionada y con la imagen de su bebé en el bolso, Stella Bonasera salió de la consulta como si flotara en una nube. De camino, compró los medicamentos recetados y llegó a su despacho en la embajada dispuesta a trabajar sin estresarse. No es que fuera fácil, dados los compromisos que se acercaban y para los que todo debería funcionar como una máquina compuesta de perfectos engranajes. A finales de noviembre, y faltaba poco más de dos meses y medio, la visita de dos días del presidente de los USA sería la prueba de fuego para el plan de seguridad que Stella había diseñado. Toda la propuesta tendría un primer ensayo durante el mes siguiente, en el que el Vicepresidente haría una visita breve, de regreso de Moscú, siendo poco más que una escala de cortesía con el país que ostenta la Presidencia de turno de la Unión Europea. Esa primera vez, apenas se deberían solventar los obstáculos que supusieran para la seguridad el traslado de la comitiva oficial desde el aeropuerto al Palacio Presidencial, la vuelta hacia la embajada donde se le ofrecería una cena, y de nuevo el breve viaje al aeropuerto. El estudio de los fallos que pudieran producirse en esa primera aplicación del plan, les serviría para adoptar el definitivo, con los posibles defectos subsanados, de modo que en la visita presidencial todo fluyera sin dificultades.

A finales de semana, de la consulta de la Dra. Samaras le llegó un correo electrónico con los resultados de sus pruebas. Todo estaba normal, Stella Bonasera y Baby Taylor parecía que iban a protagonizar un embarazo de libro. Stella tenía que dominarse para no decirle a Mac lo que pasaba. Algunos días decidía que se lo iba a contar ya mismo… después volvía a su pensamiento inicial de esperar a verle cara a cara.

Mientras tanto, su tripa engordaba casi de un día para otro. La visita del siguiente mes generó un nuevo par de fotos de Baby Taylor, con su cara redonda mirando en la dirección de la sonda, de modo que ofrecía un plano frontal. Stella juraría que tenía las mejillas redondas como las de su padre. No tenía ni la más leve molestia, y el embarazo no suponía ningún obstáculo para su trabajo. En la embajada, nadie se había atrevido a preguntar quién era el padre y dónde estaba, aunque había conjeturas y apuestas para todas las posibilidades. En casa, María estaba más preocupada por que todo fuera bien que la propia Stella. Le hacía comidas ricas en proteínas, vitaminas y minerales, evitaba los hidratos de carbono, estaba pendiente de que no olvidara las vitaminas y el ácido fólico, no le permitía levantar más peso que el de la cuchara… Cuando se enfadaba porque Stella había cogido algo pesado, o se había subido en algo para bajar un libro de la estantería, o había corrido y resbalado, o no había comido todo… entonces sólo le hablaba al bebé, a la barriga. Pero los enfados le duraban poco. Stella le había enseñado ya todas las fotos de Mac, las que tenía en un pequeño álbum que había llevado consigo, y las que Lindsay le seguía mandando, hechas cada sábado cuando recogía a Lucy para su tarde padrino-ahijada. A María cada vez le gustaba más, lo que no se explicaba es por qué no estaba allí, con ella. Cuando Stella le confesó que es que no le había dicho que estaba embarazada, María se escandalizó. Pobre hombre, y ella culpándole. ¡Sin saber nada! Esta vez estuvo dos días hablándole sólo al bebé. "Dile a tu madre que…" solía empezar cada frase que debía dirigir a Stella.

A primeros de noviembre, la tripa de embarazada de Stella era más que evidente. Y la casualidad, en forma de sucesos encadenados, llevó a Mac a descubrir lo que Stella aún no le había contado. Todo ello en el mismo día.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 15

En Atenas, la segunda semana del mes de noviembre había sido mortal. La prueba de fuego. El triunfo o el fracaso.

Por fin había tenido lugar la visita de dos días del mismísimo Presidente de los USA, además de los de los países de la Unión Europea, que celebraban la cumbre extraordinaria para renovar y ratificar los acuerdos de cooperación económica y cultural. Nada menos que 28 Jefes de estado y de Gobierno. Organizar la seguridad de cada uno y coordinar la de todos había sido como confeccionar un encaje de Chantilly. El ministerio del Interior de Grecia había estado al borde del colapso, cada delegación exigiendo atención y prioridad, además de efectivos de protección a la vez que acreditando a los propios policías desplazados de cada país para el encuentro… y prácticamente todos sin saber una palabra de griego.

Stella pensaba que si había sobrevivido a esto, nada le parecería difícil en el futuro. Además, cada poco se había tomado su tiempo para respirar, para relajarse y pensar en su bebé y en lo poco que necesitaba que su madre se pusiera histérica ante cualquier inconveniente. Por si los mandatarios eran pocos, la mayoría viajaba acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, y las primeras damas y algún _primer caballero_ habían disfrutado de un programa paralelo, con visita turística a la Acrópolis y el Museo Arqueológico Nacional el primer día y un mini- tour el segundo, para conocer las maravillas de Micenas, Corinto y Epidauros. Stella se había concentrado en el Presidente y Atenas, mientras que su ayudante y mano derecha se había desplazado con las damas. Todo había salido perfecto, los tiempos exactos, los recorridos según lo previsto… el ingente trabajo de estudio previo coordinado por Stella incluyendo hasta los detalles más nimios había tenido su recompensa. Nada se había salido de lo previsto, y sin embargo la ciudad había sufrido poco por el acontecimiento, los desplazamientos de los mandatarios habían alterado mínimamente el ritmo de vida de los atenienses. Las señoras y los dos maridos de presidentas habían disfrutado de las visitas, favorecidas por un tiempo increíblemente apacible para noviembre, con unas temperaturas suaves a esta altura de la estación otoñal…

Stella había sido invitada a la cena y recepción de despedida que el presidente ofrecía en la embajada la última noche. El embajador en persona la había presentado a la pareja presidencial, elogiando sus méritos y haciéndola directamente responsable del éxito de la seguridad del evento. La esposa del Presidente había estado muy atenta con ella, interesándose por su embarazo, apenas disimulado ya por un vestido suelto y vaporoso que Stella había estrenado, en un tono verde profundo que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos. El diseño con escote ajustado al cuello y bordado en su parte superior con pedrería y los hombros desnudos la favorecía especialmente. Como había dicho María cuando se había probado el vestido: "La más guapa de todas, reinas, presidentas y embajadoras incluidas. Vamos, que ni comparación". Stella se había reído, posando la mano en la tripa.

- "Sí, sobre todo con este bombo"

- "Pues sí, _moró mou (cariño mío)_, sobre todo por ese bombo" había añadido María, muy seria.

Poner la mano en la tripa de forma protectora era algo que Stella, como todas las embarazadas, venía haciendo cada vez con más frecuencia. Ni se daba cuenta de ello. Por eso se estaba riendo al día siguiente, cuando después de despedir al Presidente en el aeropuerto habían regresado a la embajada con el alivio por el éxito del trabajo realizado y el relajamiento que ello suponía. Mañana sería el momento de analizar a posteriori todo el mecanismo y ver si se podía mejorar o reforzar algún aspecto del protocolo seguido, pero por este día, Stella había dado el día libre como premio a todos sus colaboradores. Mientras esperaba a que fuera la hora de su consulta con la Dra. Samaras estaba mirando las fotos de la cena de la noche anterior. El fotógrafo que trabajaba para la embajada en estos acontecimientos extraordinarios ya había colgado en la web los cientos de fotos que había tomado. Stella aparecía en algunas en animada conversación con el presidente y su esposa, y con su mano izquierda sobre la tripa. Probablemente un observador poco atento no se habría dado cuenta de su embarazo si ella no hubiera adoptado esa postura; el vestido, suelto desde el cuello, al no ceñirse al cuerpo dejaba los contornos imprecisos… pero esa mano apoyada en el máximo de la curvatura indicaba claramente hasta donde llegaba ya Baby Taylor, sin ninguna duda. El fotógrafo se había deleitado con Stella. Había primeros planos suyos como para empapelar una habitación. Al verse, se daba cuenta de que sus facciones se habían suavizado, redondeado, podría decirse que se habían dulcificado. Se sentía bien. Si sólo tuviera a Mac a su lado… entonces el mundo sería perfecto.

La doctora, Irene, como insistía en que la llamara, no había sido muy severa con ella esta vez a pesar de que su incremento de peso era mayor que el deseable, aunque no exagerado. Stella estaba impaciente por ver al bebé en su tercera ecografía, y cuando pareció en pantalla, mirando hacia ellas como si posara para una cámara, Stella no pudo evitar una exclamación. La precisión de la máquina era sorprendente. ¡Se parecía a Mac, ahora sí que era seguro! Esas mejillas tan redondas, la nariz pequeña… El bebé pareció bostezar, y la mueca acabó en una especie de sonrisa. La doctora captó justo ese instante y mandó la imagen a la impresora.

- "¿Podría tener la imagen en formato digital? Quiero decir, ¿es una imagen normal, se puede enviar por correo electrónico?"

- "Si, claro, la captura instantánea es un archivo de imagen normal. Le diré a la enfermera que te la envíe. La secuencia total no, porque es un archivo muy grande, eso te lo grabaré en un disco antes de que te vayas, para que también lo tengas. Todo está en tu expediente, y en el de Baby Taylor"

Cuando se despedía hasta el mes siguiente, la doctora la acompañó hasta la salida. La enfermera atendía al teléfono. Cuando terminó, la doctora le pidió que enviara a Stella la imagen tomada hoy, y las de las dos ecografías anteriores. La chica asintió e inmediatamente se dispuso a hacerlo, al tiempo que una nueva llamada entrante desviaba su atención. Pero parecía poder hacer dos cosas al tiempo, de modo que localizó las imágenes, las adjuntó y envió a la dirección que figuraba en el expediente de Stella.

En Nueva York, el trabajo había empezado temprano para Mac. Aún antes de llegar al laboratorio, la llamada de Flack anunciándole que tenían un nuevo caso le había dirigido directamente al escenario. Un cuerpo, aparentemente en el mismo lugar en el que se había producido la muerte por apuñalamiento, un callejón de salida de un patio de manzana. Habían pasado más de una hora recogiendo evidencias antes y después del traslado del cadáver.

En el camino de vuelta, Mac había recibido una llamada de Horatio Caine, su colega de Miami. Horatio le comunicaba el envío de cierta documentación referente a un caso que habían seguido conjuntamente, en el que también habían intervenido sus colegas de Las Vegas. Se había resuelto con éxito, y con estos últimos documentos que se habían intercambiado, cada delegación podría completar sus archivos. Horatio, normalmente taciturno y de carácter aún más reservado que Mac Taylor, parecía estar esa mañana de buen humor. Antes de despedirse, le dio a Mac la primera pista de Stella en casi seis meses.

- "Ah, Mac, y si llego a saber que estabas dispuesto a dejar ir a Bonasera, yo mismo habría intentado robártela"

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Bueno, me han llegado los rumores…" Como Mac no decía nada, Horatio prosiguió. "Lo del nuevo súper- laboratorio CSI en Nueva Orleans, y que quieren que Stella lo dirija"

A Mac el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. ¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Pero no estaba en Europa?

- "¿Pero eso quién lo dice?"

- "No sé, pensé que tú estarías mejor enterado, ya que te vas a quedar sin tu mano derecha… De todas formas, también he oído que parece que todo se ha retrasado bastante a causa de la crisis económica, ya sabes, y que no habrá fondos para terminarlo y para todo el equipamiento hasta al menos dentro de un par de años… Pero vosotros tendríais que saberlo mejor que yo ¿O serán sólo rumores?"

- "No lo sé, Horatio, no sé con certeza nada de nada…" El tono triste de su voz alertó a su colega de que era mejor no insistir. Se despidió intentando aparentar que no se había enterado.

- "En fin, Mac, a ver cuando venís por aquí de visita, ya sabes, sol, playas. Os esperamos"

- "Gracias, Horatio. Recuerdos a todos". Cortó la comunicación al tiempo que llegaba al aparcamiento. Después de reflexionar unos minutos, tomó su maletín de pruebas, y pensó que después de dejarlo en su despacho iba a subir directamente al de Sinclair. Era hora de que el jefe le contara todo lo que sabía, que seguramente sería más que lo que le había dicho cuando hablaron de la marcha precipitada de Stella.

Cuando llegó a su planta, se encontró en el pasillo con uno de los agentes que hacían la ronda permanente de seguridad. Destinaban a ello a los policías cuya jubilación estaba cercana, de modo que no tuvieran ya que hacer trabajo de calle. El agente Smithson había sido el instructor de Stella cuando había empezado a patrullar, y la adoraba. Estaba orgulloso de ella y de ver hasta dónde había llegado. Mac no había tenido ocasión de hablar con él desde que Stella se había ido, pero hoy Smithson se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

- "Buenos días inspector Taylor"

Mac le estrechó la mano.

- "Hola Smithson. ¿Alguna novedad?"

- "No, inspector. ¿Sabe? Esto está como apagado sin Stella por aquí. Echo de menos a esa sinvergüenza, que siempre me daba un par de besos y un achuchón cuando me veía…" Se rascó la cabeza. "Y lo guapa que está, esta mañana la he visto ¿No la vio usted?"

Los cinco sentidos de Mac se alertaron de pronto. ¿Smithson la ha visto esta mañana? Intentó parecer calmado.

- "No la he visto… ¿Dónde estaba?"

- "En las noticias, con el presidente, en esa reunión o lo que sea que había en Grecia… Ella, parecía en su elemento, aunque fueron sólo unos segundos los que salió. Pero era Stella, sin duda… ¿Cuándo volverá, o volvía también con la delegación del Presidente?"

Mac aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero las sucesivas noticias que le iban llegando le estaban trastornando. ¿Nueva Orleans? ¿Y ahora Atenas? Se acordó de que el veterano agente esperaba una respuesta.

- "Pues no lo sé con certeza, Smithson, esperemos que pronto la veamos por aquí…"

- "Así sea, este antro mejora mucho con ella" Smithson hablaba mientras se alejaba para continuar su ronda.

Mac entró en su despacho, dejó caer el maletín en el sofá y se sentó a la mesa. Por rutina, encendió el ordenador. Tenía que pensar…

Debía comprobar, antes que nada, que Smithson estaba en lo cierto. Entró en Internet y buscó "Presidente, Atenas". Inmediatamente, decenas de páginas aparecieron dedicadas a la visita. Abrió la primera. Decía que la noche anterior el presidente se había despedido de Atenas con una cena en la embajada americana… Tecleó "Embajada USA en Grecia" y accedió a su página web. Los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días, con la visita del Presidente, estaban ya minuciosamente detallados. Había varias galerías de fotos. Mac entró en la más reciente, la de la cena. No tuvo que buscar mucho. Allí estaba, en todo su esplendor, en un primer plano espléndido. Estaba… cambiada… Estaba… preciosa. En la siguiente foto, estaba hablando con el presidente, ambos sonrientes. En la siguiente, tomada de más lejos… Mac se quedó mirando, frunciendo el ceño. Stella tenía la mano apoyada en… Parecía como si…

El leve sonido indicador de un correo entrante alertó a Mac de que tenía algo en espera. Desconcertado por lo que estaba viendo, abrió el mensaje. Del susto casi se cae de la silla.

De: Dra. Samaras.

Para: Correo secundario- Mac Taylor.

Se trataba de una imagen. Un bebé, o casi. Parecía ser la imagen de una ecografía, pero tan clara que se distinguían nítidamente las facciones, y hasta lo que parecía un gesto de sonrisa en una perfecta carita redonda. En la esquina superior izquierda, un recuadro con texto acabó de dejar a Mac al borde del colapso.

15/NOV/2010

Nombre: Baby Taylor

Semana 24

Madre: Stella Bonasera

EXP. O8028-2010


	16. Chapter 16

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 16

La mente de Mac Taylor se había quedado bloqueada. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar aquella imagen de una casi personita de un suave color anaranjado que parecía sonreírle, sus manitas apoyadas en el pecho. Todos los dedos completos. _Baby Taylor_, repetía para sí. _Baby Taylor_.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, si cuatro o cuarenta minutos, hasta que todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue volver a la pantalla de las fotos de la embajada americana en Atenas y buscar más imágenes de Stella. Le interesaban sobre todo las de medio cuerpo. Y había alguna más. De frente, de perfil... No cabía ninguna duda, Stella estaba embarazada, y ya se le notaba bastante. Volvió a mirar la ecografía. 24 semanas, eso son seis meses. No podía ser de otra manera, se cumplían seis meses exactos desde que se vieron por última vez, y desde que, al parecer, encargaron a esta preciosidad, _Baby Taylor_, su hija. Mac pareció despertar de pronto, sonriendo al pensar que ya daba por sentado que era una niña. La niña del sueño, pensó.

Una mente entrenada para recoger datos dispares, hacerlos encajar y deducir cómo sucedieron los hechos no podía quedarse en blanco de esa forma. Después del shock inicial, un sentimiento de indignación empezó a crecer en Mac. ¿Cómo se atrevía Stella a mantener en secreto que iba a tener un hijo, que iba a tener a "su" hijo? ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho? Él era el padre, por Dios, después de ella debería haber sido el primero en enterarse. ¿Por que se había distanciado, precisamente cuando estaba embarazada? Por mal que fuera la relación entre ellos, y él creía que en los últimos tres meses de intercambio de mensajes las cosas se habían ido arreglando, no le debería haber ocultado eso, era imperdonable... Y entonces recordó el primer mensaje de Stella, que se sabía de memoria

_Quisiera estar a tu lado para que pudiéramos hablar. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, pero no lo quiero hacer sin poder mirarte a los ojos. En unos meses estaré de vuelta y será la ocasión para contártelo, sólo espero que para entonces no decidas que he esperado demasiado y que nada de lo mío te interesa ya..._

Y terminaba con

_Te quiero Mac, con toda mi alma; siempre te querré, pase lo que pase._

Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería. Empezó a calmarse a medida que su mente se reiniciaba y parecía razonar de nuevo con claridad. A ver, Mac, ella se fue inmediatamente después de que... en fin, después de su única noche juntos. Una mujer no se entera de que está embarazada hasta... casi hasta un mes después ¿no? Tienen que pasar unos días cuando la siguiente menstruación no se presenta... o una o dos semanas, eso Mac no lo tenía muy claro, con lo que para cuando Stella se habría enterado ya estaba en Atenas, enfrascada en lo que quiera que estaba haciendo en ese lugar y que según le había contado exigía una total dedicación que no le permitía viajar. De pronto se encuentra allí, sin poder volver… Y qué va a hacer... ¿Decírselo por teléfono, o por e-mail?

_No lo quiero hacer sin poder mirarte a los ojos_, le había escrito. Casi le parecía lógico si no le doliera tanto estar perdiéndose algo tan importante. ¿Por qué no le había pedido que fuera él a encontrarse con ella allí? Quizás no quería que tuviera que repetir de nuevo un viaje como el anterior a Grecia, con la angustia de no saber qué había sido de ella y si se estaría poniendo a sí misma en riesgo... Él mismo se hacía ahora las preguntas y se contestaba, intentando ponerse en el lugar de Stella. También recordaba lo que él había respondido a aquel primer mensaje, del que ahora había descubierto las claves. Tenía que ser capaz de mantener su palabra

_...nada de lo que tengas que decirme va a superar la última frase de tu mensaje. Tampoco va a pasar nada que vaya a cambiar eso. S'agapó, agapi mou (Te quiero, amor mío)_

S'agapó, claro que te quiero...

Le llenaba de pesar no haber podido compartir estos meses de embarazo con ella, pero la quería ¿cómo no la iba a querer? Había tenido que ir sola al médico, y ver las ecografías sin tenerlo a su lado para tomarse de la mano y entre los dos disimular la emoción... o dar rienda suelta a ella... Mac sintió las lágrimas cosquilleando en sus ojos, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba al mirar de nuevo la imagen de la ecografía...

Era hora de pasar a la acción. Nueva Orleans podía esperar, al fin y al cabo, no era lo más inmediato. Stella se lo contaría personalmente, o eso esperaba. Pero lo que no pensaba esperar era a que llegaran las Navidades para volver a Stella cuando ella regresara a Nueva York. Nada de eso, ya se había perdido bastante. Tenía que hacer algo para averiguar lo que faltaba, dónde exactamente podría encontrar a Stella, porque iba a ir a buscarla. A Grecia, otra vez. Sonrió, animado.

Adam pasaba justo en ese momento delante de su despacho, y Mac le hizo una seña de que entrara. Él acudió inmediatamente. Mac se levantó de su silla y le hizo ademán de que se acercara.

- "Cierra la puerta, por favor. Quiero que mires algo en mi ordenador… Y que tengas la boca cerrada ¿De acuerdo? Siéntate en mi silla"

Adam se sentó, aún sin saber qué pensar. Sus cejas se arquearon, sorprendido al ver la imagen que ocupaba la pantalla, la de la ecografía.

- "Esto es…" al tiempo que empezaba a hablar vio el recuadro. Baby Taylor, madre Stella Bonasera… Sus cejas se levantaron aún más, lo ojos y la boca abiertos…

- "Sí, es justo lo que parece. Ahora, lo que quiero es localizar el lugar de donde viene, y obtener toda la información que se pueda, sobre todo me interesa conseguir la dirección de Stella."

- "¿Entonces, no sabes nada de ella? Pero esto… esto…" Señalaba la pantalla "¿Vosotros habíais… quiero decir, estabais… os habíais…?

- "No le llames "esto". "Esto" es un bebé. Y sí, evidentemente, "habíamos…" De momento quiero que no salga de aquí ¿OK? Me ha llegado la imagen en un correo electrónico, sospecho que de forma equivocada, pero vamos a ver si puedes obtener lo que quiero. ¿Puedes hacerlo desde aquí?"

- "Espero que sí…" Ahora Adam estaba viendo la otra ventana abierta, con una foto de medio cuerpo de Stella de perfil. Silbó. "Vaya… está embarazada, sin duda. Esto… Felicidades, jefe" Tendió la mano a Mac, quien no pudo menos que sonreír y estrechársela.

- "¿Puedes localizar el origen de ese mensaje? Viene de una tal Dra. Samaras, eso debe ser en Atenas."

Adam estaba tecleando a toda velocidad, a partir del correo original recibido por Mac. Esta vez quería resarcirse de todos los intentos anteriores que habían extinguido su camino en un servidor de alta seguridad. Pronto dio con la IP del equipo de origen. En cuestión de minutos estaba intentando burlar la contraseña de acceso a la red particular a la que dicho equipo pertenecía.

- "Nos ayudará contar con el número de expediente que figura en el recuadro de la ecografía, no creo que cada uno de los documentos ligados a Stella con posterioridad a su inclusión en el sistema de alta seguridad estén clasificados, y si no nos permite acceder por el nombre, probablemente lo consigamos por el número de expediente. Pero, jefe, entrar de esta manera en el sistema de bases de datos de una consulta médica es ilegal… Eso lo sabemos ¿verdad?"

- "Que yo sepa, aquí estamos mirando una ecografía de mi futura hija que ha sido enviada a "mi" correo… Nada más"

Adam le miró con una sonrisa.

. "¿Hija? No pone nada, sólo Baby Taylor. ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?"

- "Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes Adam" Mac estaba ahora bromeando. "Pero no, sólo tengo la intuición de que es una niña, nada más. En realidad no importa, si es un niño estaré feliz igualmente"

Adam seguía tecleando, hasta que de pronto una sonrisa iluminó su cara. Por fin… Estaban en la página de entrada a los ficheros… Afortunadamente, aunque estaba en griego el modelo original era standard y Adam sabía dónde incluir el dato de número de expediente para acceder a la información sobre el paciente. Mac asistía admirado al despliegue de habilidades de su joven subordinado. Como por arte de magia, tenían delante la página 1 del historial de Stella Bonasera, afortunadamente en inglés, en la consulta de la Dra. Samaras, con su nombre, dirección teléfono, dirección de e-mail y persona de contacto en caso necesario. Y ahí pudo ver Mac su propio nombre y su dirección de correo electrónico, en la línea inferior al de Stella. Comprendió inmediatamente que era más que probable lo que sospechaba, que quien le había mandado la imagen de la ecografía lo había hecho por error y casi seguramente de forma inadvertida.

Adam se levantó, su parte estaba hecha, el resto de información no le concernía a él, y era mejor dejar a Mac solo para que libremente consultara o no el resto de los datos.

- "Gracias, Adam. Te debo una"

- "No es nada, jefe. Sólo hemos visto una ecografía de un bebé que alguien ha enviado por error. Un bebé precioso, por cierto. O preciosa" Mac se rió.

- "Gracias de todas formas" Apenas Adam salió, se instaló de nuevo ante la pantalla. Anotó la dirección y el teléfono de Stella en Atenas. Pasó a la siguiente página. Era la ficha de la primera consulta. Por un momento, tuvo una pequeña reserva sobre si era o no ético leer esos datos… Qué demonios, él debería haber estado allí, eran su mujer y su hija. Sonrió para sí con el pensamiento. Su mujer… sonaba bien. Se reafirmó en su pensamiento cuando vio que la parte superior lo ocupaban los datos médicos de Stella, su estatura, peso, grupo sanguíneo, enfermedades sufridas… y en la parte inferior, bajo el epígrafe "Padre" figuraban sus datos. Lo que medía, pesaba y la vida médica de Mac Taylor resumida en unas pocas líneas… ¿Stella sabía todo eso de él?

Bien, entonces esto era también en parte una ficha médica suya, lo cual le legitimaba para seguir mirando. La página siguiente se refería al examen médico de la primera consulta. La doctora había escrito algunas observaciones, como ¡Hasta ahora no sabía que estaba embarazada! o ¡Sabe la fecha exacta de concepción! La sonrisa de Mac se hizo mucho más grande, la consulta había tenido lugar en los primeros días de septiembre… Sólo tres días después de que Stella le enviara el primer mensaje, seguramente cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Había varios ficheros adjuntos, y al abrir el primero el corazón de Mac se sobrecogió. Era la secuencia grabada de la primera ecografía, con sonido incluido. El latido del feto se veía y escuchaba perfectamente. Cuando volvió a la página, siguió leyendo los datos anotados. La medida, con el calificativo de "grande". En el apartado del sexo la doctora había anotado "no revelar", y a continuación, entre paréntesis (mujer, confirmar en próxima eco). Mac levantó un puño en el aire, exclamando ¡Sí!, para a continuación mirar hacia fuera, por si alguien le había visto. Afortunadamente no. Mejor, no quería que pensaran que algo raro le estaba pasando, ante un despliegue tal de alegría, completamente inusual en los últimos tiempos.

¡Una niña! Volvió a la imagen que había dado origen a todo este torrente de información. Su pequeña Taylor sonriente y de mejillas redondas. ¡Si sería tonto, que pensaba que se parecía a él!

Mirando la imagen de su hija, supo sin lugar a dudas lo que tenía que hacer. Y se iba a poner en movimiento hoy mismo. Tenía por delante dos viajes, uno más corto y otro bien largo que esperaba le proporcionara felicidad para el resto de su vida.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

**Capítulo 17**

20 de noviembre, domingo. Faltaban cinco días para Acción de Gracias, y el recordarlo había entristecido a Stella. Lo malo de tener algo es la posibilidad de perderlo, pensó, suspirando. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, pasar sola el día de Acción de Gracias no había supuesto para ella ningún motivo de tristeza. Sólo dos años en su infancia lo había celebrado en familia, en períodos que había pasado en familias de acogida, y en ambas ocasiones la fiesta había acabado en desagradable discusión. Las familias forzadas nunca le había resultado a Stella ni acogedoras ni fuente de felicidad, más bien lo contrario. El resto de su infancia y juventud lo había pasado en el orfanato y la festividad nunca había tenido un especial significado en su vida.

Pero de pronto, dos años atrás, Mac la había invitado a Chicago. Él siempre pasaba con su madre ese día y el fin de semana que le seguía, en cierto modo para compensarla por todas las veces que no la visitaba durante el año. Stella había rechazado en principio la invitación, pensando que sería una intrusa en unos días en que la madre de Mac seguramente esperaría disfrutar de su hijo en exclusiva, ya que tan pocas ocasiones tenía de hacerlo. Mac había insistido, y finalmente lo que acabó de convencer a Stella para ir fue una llamada de la propia Millie Taylor, la madre de Mac, insistiendo en que había sido precisamente ella quien le había dicho a Mac que la llevara. Millie tenía la intuición, y la esperanza, de que aquella Stella Bonasera que Mac no paraba de mencionar en los últimos años fuera por fin la mujer que su hijo necesitaba en su vida. La compañera, la amiga, el amor de sus años maduros.

Cuando Stella entró por primera vez en aquella casa en la que Mac había crecido se sintió un poco abrumada. Él era tan reservado que adentrarse de pronto tan a fondo en su intimidad perturbaba un poco el ánimo de Stella. Pero al fin y al cabo, él la había llevado y sabía que esto pasaría, que acabaría por conocer mucho más de su vida pasada, de sus tiempos de juventud, incluso de su niñez.

Aquel primer año Stella se había sentido bastante bien, ayudando a preparar la cena según las instrucciones de la madre de Mac, mientras a él le habían encargado poner la mesa y después le cedieron el honor de limpiar y lavar los platos. Las dos mujeres congeniaron inmediatamente, y entre ellas había surgido un afecto verdadero. Desde entonces hablaban a veces por teléfono, y Millie enviaba recuerdos para ella a través de su hijo en todas las ocasiones en que se comunicaban.

El segundo año había sido invitada de nuevo a la celebración familiar americana por excelencia. Esta vez Stella aceptó sin dudar. Su relación con Mac había cambiado, había sucedido todo el asunto de Grecia. Después de todos los acontecimientos, de la renuncia de Stella y su inesperada marcha, después de que Mac fuera tras ella y tuviera lugar toda la tragedia con los Papakota, habían estado más próximos que nunca. Tan próximos que Stella sintió como, llegados a un punto, Mac retrocedía, quizás por miedo de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos. Eso la había desesperado un poco. ¿Qué tenía que hacer con este hombre, emborracharlo y meterlo en su cama?...

Al recordar ahora lo que había pensado entonces sonrió. Precisamente así había sucedido, aunque sin su intervención, al menos en la parte de la ingestión etílica...

El caso es que el segundo Día de Acción de Gracias en casa de los Taylor había transcurrido aún más felizmente que el primero. La madre de Mac la trataba directamente como a una hija, independientemente de lo que él quisiera pensar. Un día, mientras había enviado a Mac a la compra, Millie llevó a Stella al desván. En principio estaban buscando un antiguo cuenco de porcelana para poner en él la deliciosa compota de manzana que habían hecho, pero, con intención o no, acabaron enredando en las cosas de Mac de cuando era niño. Millie había retirado unas sábanas que la cubrían y había enseñado a Stella la cuna de Mac, de tornos de madera color miel, a juego con una mecedora que también destapó. La noche anterior, tras la cena, ya le había enseñado, para sonrojo del protagonista, todas las fotos de Mac desde su más tierna infancia, incluidas las del risueño bebé desnudo que mostraba al mundo que, efectivamente, era un varoncito, libre de pañales y demás prendas.

Stella recordaba ahora aquellas fotos de un bebé con mejillas redondas y se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba un álbum que había empezado para su bebé, en el que ya estaban las imágenes de las primeras ecografías. Todos los bebés tienen las mejillas redondas, claro, pero es que éste... las tenía exactas a lo que ella había visto.

¿Se alegraría Millie Taylor de ser abuela? Stella estaba casi segura de que sí, aunque quizás también se enfadara por enterarse tan tarde. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el padre todavía no lo sabía...

Otra vez no, se dijo, se deprimía de pensar en cómo solucionar un problema que no dejaba de crecer (nunca mejor dicho) cada día que pasaba. No tendría que decir nada, eso ya no haría falta cuando Mac la viera, pero... ¿Cuál sería su reacción? Esperaba que no fuera de rechazo, o de duda respecto a si él era el padre... Eso la dolería mucho, pero por otro lado era capaz de comprenderlo; Mac no podría encontrar buenas razones para que ella no le hubiera comunicado algo así inmediatamente, siendo el padre.

Como siempre que se ponía a pensar en ello, unas lágrimas acababan corriendo por sus mejillas. Mientras las secaba, sintió el leve cosquilleo de su bebé moviéndose, lo que la hizo sonreír.

- "Sabes hacer que se me pasen las penas, _Baby Taylor_..."

El viernes 18 de noviembre, a primera hora de la tarde, Mac Taylor había comunicado a su equipo que iba a aprovechar todos sus días de vacaciones no tomadas de modo que estaría ausente como mínimo un mes, regresando probablemente para Navidad. Todos se quedaron sorprendidísimos, no tenían noticia de que Mac hubiera tomado tantos días de vacaciones seguidos nunca. Mac puso a Danny al frente del laboratorio y encomendó vivamente a todos los demás que le hicieran fácil su tarea. Don aseguró que pondría todo de su parte por ayudar, y Adam, muy solemne y sonriente, se adelantó a despedirse de Mac con un apretón de manos, y sin abrir la boca. Mac se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría el más joven de sus colegas seguir así, sin dejar traslucir nada de lo que sabía.

Cuando Lindsay le preguntó si viajaría a alguna parte, Mac le dijo que el domingo saldría para Chicago. A todos les pareció lógico, puesto que entraban en la semana de Acción de Gracias, y sabían que su jefe siempre volvía a su ciudad natal en esas fechas para estar con su madre.

Lindsay no sabía qué pensar. Recibía noticias de Stella con regularidad, pero nunca decía dónde estaba, y ella le enviaba fotos casi todas las semanas. Y ahora Mac se iba a Chicago y parecía desentenderse... ¡Dios, qué pareja más difícil!

Mac recogió a Lucy el sábado por la tarde, no quería faltar a su cita. Además, no se iban a ver durante un tiempo. Ese día, en lugar de pasear por el parque, Mac y Lucy se fueron de compras a un gran centro comercial.

- "Lucy, necesito consejo. Tú me vas a decir lo que les gusta a las niñas pequeñas. ¿OK?"

- "Key" repetía Lucy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Visitaron un establecimiento de decoración. En la sección infantil, Lucy señaló su tono preferido de rosa para pintar paredes de habitaciones infantiles, así como una bonita cenefa de tulipanes de diferentes e infinitos tonos de rosas y amarillos. La empleada le enseñó a Mac los complementos a juego: edredón y sabanitas para la cuna, cojines de sillas o mecedoras, cortinas y estores… todo combinado en un tono rosa similar al elegido para la pared y estampado con tulipanes como los de la cenefa. Mac había llevado la medida de la ventana, y encontraron las cortinas ya confeccionadas. En la tienda tenían servicio los siete días de la semana, por lo que acordaron que todo lo elegido le sería entregado al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana. Mac se proponía dejar la habitación pintada antes de tomar su vuelo a Chicago, a última hora de la tarde.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, caminó por el centro comercial empujando la sillita de Lucy.

- "Buen trabajo, socia. Ahora vamos a comprarte un regalito, y algún juguete para el bebé"

- "¿Bebé? ¿Lucy bebé?"

- "No, Lucy ya es una niña grande… Un bebé pequeño, pequeño… una primita para Lucy."

- "¿Pimita?"

- "Sí, una primita que está en la barriga de la madrina Stella y cuando nazca será tu amiga, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, sí" Lucy seguía la conversación como si lo entendiera todo perfectamente. Compraron dos bonitos peluches, uno para Lucy y otro para el bebé antes de dejar el centro comercial para regresara a casa de los Messer.

Ya era la hora de la cena cuando Mac entregó la pequeña Lucy a sus padres, y ante la insistencia de Lindsay y la perspectiva de no verles en algún tiempo, aceptó esta vez cenar en familia con ellos.

- "Mac, no tenías que comprarle nada a la niña. No se debe acostumbrar a eso"

- "No es nada, y ha sido tan buena… Me ha ayudado mucho ¿Verdad Lucy?"

- "Sí, Lucy yuda ompar… rosa. Bonito para bebé equeño"

Mac se quedó sorprendido de la frase completa. Caramba, no se había dado cuenta de que Lucy ya se estaba haciendo mayor y que cada vez se hacía entender mejor.

- "¿Ayudaste al padrino a comprar? Ay, mi bebé, ya habla como un lorito". Bromeó Lindsay

- "No mi bebé Lucy, Lucy gande. Bebé equeño pimita todo domir rosa. Y un gatín"

Mac carraspeó buscando cómo cambiar de tema. Lo siguiente que Lucy diría, a poco que Lindsay insistiera, sería algo de que el bebé pequeño no era ella sino el que estaba en la barriga de su madrina Stella…

Cuando el domingo por la mañana recibió su pedido de la tienda de decoración Mac ya había despejado y limpiado la habitación y había cubierto el suelo para no mancharlo, de modo que casi de inmediato pudo empezar a pintar. Le daba tiempo de extender la primera mano y estaría listo para dar la segunda a primera hora de la tarde. Para las seis, antes de salir para el aeropuerto, ya estaba todo pintado, la cenefa pegada, las cortinas colgadas y el resto recogido en el armario esperando una cuna y una mecedora que deberían venir de Chicago. De momento, en un taburete en medio de la habitación colocó el peluche que Lucy había elegido para su "pimita", un gran gato de pelo largo y blanco, tremendamente suave, que dormía perezoso acostado sobre su barriga.

Habló con el portero y su esposa para pedirles que recibieran los muebles que esperaba enviar desde Chicago, los desembalaran y colocaran en la habitación rosa. La esposa del portero le tranquilizó diciendo que lo dejaría todo dispuesto, que no se preocupara de nada. Se moría de ganas de saber más, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. ¿Una habitación rosa? De todas formas, se alegraba por él. Era un hombre excelente, no debía estar tan solo como hasta ahora había vivido.

Durante el vuelo a Chicago, Mac no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar que la última vez que había hecho el mismo trayecto, justo un año antes, había viajado con Stella. Habían tomado también el vuelo de la tarde, después del turno, y Stella se había dormido casi al instante. Él se había pasado todo el vuelo mirándola dormir. Podría pasarse la vida entera mirándola, pensó entonces… y seguía pensando que no había nada que deseara más que poder mirarla a todas horas. Cuando dormía parecía una niña inocente, y a la vez estaba totalmente sexy… Mac no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Lo mismo le había ocurrido cuando regresaron de Grecia, todo el tiempo que Stella se pasó durmiendo, él lo había pasado mirándola. Cuando en un momento ella se había despertado y sus ojos se cruzaron, ella había sonreído

- "¿Estaba roncando? ¿Por qué me mirabas así?"

Mac había demorado un poco su respuesta, sin dejar de mirarla

- "Porque me gusta lo que veo…"

Stella se había ruborizado ligeramente, sonriendo y, por una vez, sin saber qué responder.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Taylor era muy tarde, pero su madre estaba esperándolo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse

- "¿Y Stella, no viene contigo?"

- "No, mamá, Stella no va a venir"

- "¿Cómo que no va a venir? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le has hecho?"

- "¡Mamá! ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!... bueno, sí, algo sí le he hecho, pero… Es una historia muy larga"

- "No tengo ninguna prisa, Mac Taylor, así que empieza a contar. ¡Y veremos si te dejo dormir en esta casa!"

Con un suspiro, Mac se dispuso a contarle todo a su madre. Millie Taylor era como un polígrafo andante, no cabía más que decirle la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad…


	18. Chapter 18

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

**Capítulo 18**

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Mac Taylor terminó de conversar con su madre. No se daba cuenta de lo que la echaba de menos hasta que se encontraban en ocasiones como ésa, en que Millie le reñía y le daba golpes en el brazo como castigo según iba hablando, pero en las que al final le apoyaba, le aconsejaba y le dejaba claro su opinión al respecto.

- "Hijo mío, en toda esta historia te has portado como un auténtico patoso" Fue el primer comentario de Millie.

- "Muchas gracias, mamá, yo también te quiero"

- "Es que eres un inútil en cuestión de amores, hijo, tienes que reconocerlo. Stella ha estado ahí para ti desde hace casi diez años, y todos nos hemos dado cuenta desde mucho tiempo atrás menos tú. Y resulta que tienes que beber para por fin decidirte a... ya sabes, una relación completa. Ya tiene que quererte para no haberte mandado al cuerno aquella noche..."

- "Lo sé, lo sé... No estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero no me había atrevido porque no sabía si Stella sentía también algo más, como yo, o si lo nuestro era sólo una gran amistad que echaría a perder si intentaba pasar nuestra relación al plano amoroso..."

- "¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntar, genio? Créelo, a veces incluso da resultado..."

- "Lo sé, lo sé. Ahora me parece increíble haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, más que nada por cobardía"

- "¡Ése es mi niño!, cobarde, pero realista y sincero... Hijo, lo que ahora me pregunto yo es: ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí y no camino de Atenas, para estar con tu mujer y tu hija?"

- "Mamá, va a ser Acción de Gracias, y siempre estoy contigo..."

- "Cariño, en la vida a veces hay prioridades. Las gracias ya se las daré yo a Dios por haberte hecho ver la luz al fin... Lo que tú debes hacer es viajar a Grecia y traer de vuelta a Stella y a mi nieta en cuanto sea posible. ¡Dios mío, mi nieta! Me va a volver completamente loca, lo sé, voy a ser la abuela más chiflada de la historia de la humanidad, hijo, tanto tiempo deseándolo... casi con la esperanza perdida. ¡Y además una niña! Mañana saldré a comprar lana y me voy a poner a tejer como una posesa... ¡O más bien como una abuela posesa!"

- "También he venido por los muebles, mamá... Creo que aún están la cuna y la mecedora en el desván ¿no?"

Millie se quedó mirando a su hijo

- "¿Stella te lo dijo?"

- "¿Decirme qué?

- "Que el año pasado, cuando estuvisteis aquí por Acción de Gracias, yo le enseñé la cuna y la mecedora..."

- "No, no me dijo nada, no sé por qué."

- "Ay Dios mío, qué pareja... Pues yo creo que a ella le había emocionado un poco verlo. Hace una semana que estuve en el desván limpiando, precisamente. Dios mío, lo dejé como si se fuera a utilizar de nuevo... Da que pensar... ¡Tengo poderes!, je, je. ¿Y sabes qué encontré también? ¡A _Charlie_!"

- "¿_Charlie_?... ¡No lo puedo creer!" La cara de Mac se iluminó. "Mamá, he estado preparando la habitación para la niña, ya está pintada y esperando los muebles... y quiero que use los mismos que yo tuve ¿Qué te parece? Vine para preparar el envío"

- "Me parece que esos muebles estaban ahí por un propósito y era éste, hijo. ¿Y enviamos también a _Charlie_? Está perfecto, no le ha atacado la polilla ni nada... le puse sobre la cuna… Mac, hace falta un colchón nuevo, eso sí. Mañana lo compramos, embalamos todo y llamamos a una compañía que se encargue del envío. En cuanto solucionemos este asunto, buscas un billete a Atenas y te vas para traerlas de vuelta a casa"

- "Dime una cosa, mamá… Lo de enseñar a Stella la cuna… ¿Surgió de casualidad o lo tenías planeado de forma maquiavélica?"

Millie desvió la mirada, y carraspeó un poco.

- "Bueno… digamos que… mitad y mitad. Es verdad que tuve que subir a buscar algo, e invité a Stella a venir conmigo para que conociera toda la casa. Después, cuando ya estábamos allí, pensé que le gustaría ver tus cosas de bebé. Y claro que le gustó. Sinceramente, yo pensaba que algún día podría servir para cuando os decidierais a formar una familia. Lo que no esperaba es que sucediera ya, al año siguiente. Y sobre todo pensé que sería de una forma, digamos… más convencional. Una propuesta de matrimonio, una boda, y después el bebé… pero hijo, lo habéis hecho todo el revés ¡Por cierto! ¿Ya tienes el anillo? Porque ahora sí que espero que en el momento en que veas a Stella sea lo primero que le pidas"

- "No, no he comprado aún el anillo. Es otro de los asuntos que tengo que resolver mañana"

- "Mac, si no te importa… ¿Querrás darle a Stella mi anillo de pedida? Me gustaría de verdad que ella lo lleve. Es el anillo que tu padre me dio a mí y antes de nosotros tu abuelo se lo había dado a tu abuela… es precioso ¿lo recuerdas?"

- "Mamá, pero tú…"

- "Yo estaré feliz de que lo lleve Stella. Cuando te casaste con Claire lo hicisteis tan rápido y a vuestra manera que no quise inmiscuirme, pero Stella… es especial para mí, ¿sabes? Está tan desamparada, no quiero pensar lo que fue su infancia, creciendo y haciéndose mujer ella solita. Claire tenía su madre y a toda su familia en aquella boda, en cambio Stella no tiene a nadie, por eso quiero que lleve algo mío, algo de la familia. Quiero que sienta que pertenece a algún sitio, a gente que la quiere y que nunca le fallará"

Mac se inclinó para abrazar y besar a su madre

- "Eres genial, madre, eres la mejor."

- "Lo sé, lo sé. Mac, y otra cosa te digo… En el momento en que veas a Stella, no quiero que salga de tu boca ni un reproche, nada, pero nada, que la haga sentir culpable. Por lo de no haberte dicho lo del embarazo y eso. Bastante mal se sentirá ella, y suficientemente preocupada estará pensando cómo te lo va a comunicar, para que tú en persona le hagas sentir peor. No te lo dijo porque no ha podido ¿Vale? Yo tampoco habría sabido cómo actuar en su caso, descubriendo que está embarazada cuando se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia y sin la posibilidad de volver en un largo tiempo… Júrame que no le echarás nada en cara."

- "Si quieres que te lo jure, te lo juro. Pero no pensaba hacerlo, madre. No te negaré que en un primer momento me supo mal que me haya ocultado una noticia así, cuando me dice en cada mensaje que me quiere… Pero ya me advirtió en el primero de todos ellos que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, pero no la haría hasta poder mirarme a los ojos."

Millie suspiró, y bostezó, muerta de sueño.

- "Bueno, hijo, dejemos el culebrón por esta noche, que estoy rendida. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Voy a acostarme".

Mac recordó de pronto que había hecho una copia para su madre de la imagen de la ecografía de su hija. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en la silla.

- "Llévate esto contigo". Millie alargó la mano, extrañada, y cuando lo vio, su boca se abrió, atónita.

- "¿Es? ¿Es?..."

- "_Baby Taylor_ en persona, o casi-persona. ¿No crees que se parece a mí? A ti, en realidad, siempre me han dicho que yo me parecía a ti"

Millie se había quedado sin palabras mirando a aquella pequeña cosita de cara redonda. Por fin pudo articular una frase

- "Es mi nieta… ¡Realmente tengo una nieta! ¡Es preciosa, hijo, preciosa!" Besó a su hijo en la mejilla, acariciándole la otra, y se dirigió a su dormitorio sin dejar de mirar la imagen en sus manos. Ahora era totalmente real, tangible. Tenía una nieta.

Mac se dirigió a su habitación, pero su mente estaba demasiado activa como para dormir. Subió al desván, procurando no hacer ruido. En el extremo más cercano a la puerta, cubierto con sábanas blancas limpias, estaba el lote que mañana tendrían que bajar y embalar para enviarlo a Nueva York. Levantó la sábana sobre la cuna y su cara se iluminó

- "¡_Charlie_, amigo mío! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!" Se inclinó para abrazar por el cuello a su primer gran amigo de la infancia, su caballito de madera. Pasó la mano por su lomo, tan pulido y suave como lo recordaba, comprobando que aún mantenía vivos los colores de la silla de montar pintada sobre él en vistosos rojo y dorado. Cuánto había cabalgado con _Charlie_ en su imaginación por praderas llenas de búfalos, de indios, de soldados… Cuando se hizo mayor y sus piernas en lugar de colgar ya arrastraban, su nuevo interés por los coches y la velocidad habían desplazado sin piedad a _Charlie_ de su trono de juguete preferido. "Pero ahora, amigo mío", pensó Mac… "Te espera una nueva época de esplendor".

El primer vuelo directo desde Chicago salía el martes al anochecer, llegando en hora local de Atenas bien entrada la tarde del miércoles, por la diferencia horaria. La víspera de acción de Gracias. Mac no podía preparar un escenario y unos diálogos para que le sirvieran de patrón de comportamiento porque desconocía totalmente qué iba a pasar y cuál sería la reacción de Stella cuando le viera. Caramba, no podía prever ni su propia reacción cuando la viera a ella, con esa transformación maravillosa en su cuerpo debido a que estaba gestando a su pequeña, esa vida que habían creado entre ambos. En las fotos de la fiesta que había visto le había parecido que estaba más guapa que nunca, pero quién sabía como iba a reaccionar…

El lunes habían enviado los muebles y cuando el martes por la tarde, antes de salir para el aeropuerto, llamó a su portero para preguntar si habían llegado, el hombre le contó que ya estaban desembalados y puestos en la habitación rosa, tal como habían acordado. Su esposa había colocado la ropa de la cuna que él le había indicado, los cojines en la mecedora y todo había quedado precioso. También habían puesto el caballito en medio de la habitación.

Mac había vivido un torbellino emocional tan grande, y había tenido tan poco tiempo de sueño que durante el viaje por fin sucumbió al cansancio y durmió durante horas, lo que le animó muchísimo. Cuando llegó, por fin, a Atenas, estaba descansado y se sentía un hombre feliz. Mientras esperaba para recoger su equipaje, le reconfortaba pasar la mano sobre el leve bulto que formaba la cajita con el anillo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. ¿Qué cara pondría Stella cuando se lo ofreciera? No podía esperar ya más…


	19. Chapter 19

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar. No es en absoluto que quiera crear expectación ni hacerme esperar, no me gusta eso como lectora y por lo tanto procuro no hacerlo cuando soy yo la que publico. Es sólo que han sido unos días de mucho trabajo (afortunadamente) y hay que atenderlo. Lo premiero es lo primero. Espero que el capítulo os guste lo suficiente para perdonarme.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 19

La víspera del Día de Acción de Gracias estaba resultando un día triste y aburrido para Stella. Triste porque su mente no hacía más que volver a los recuerdos felices de los dos años anteriores y la comparación hacía más patente su soledad actual, y aburrido porque era una semana de _impasse_ en la Embajada, con la actividad reducida al mínimo. Grecia seguía su ritmo normal, vital y apresurado, pero para los estadounidenses era la gran semana familiar y casi todo el personal joven de la embajada había vuelto a su país para cumplir la tradición y reunirse con su familia, en lo que para algunos era la única oportunidad anual de estar con los suyos. En el departamento que Stella dirigía apenas quedaba nadie, y ella había vuelto a casa pronto, con todo un puente por delante, libre de trabajo y obligaciones. Con un suspiro pensó que se le iba a hacer muy largo. Incluso había estado a punto de hacer la locura y viajar a Chicago... La idea había sido enormemente tentadora, pero después pensó en el bienestar de su bebé y no consideró justo arriesgarlo con un viaje de miles de kilómetros teniendo que retornar en unos días.

El día anterior había recibido un mensaje de Mac en el correo electrónico

_Estoy en Chicago, echándote de menos. Sé que si no vienes es porque tienes alguna poderosa razón, pero mi madre me dice que te va a extrañar enormemente, y quiere que te diga que te cuides mucho y que está deseando abrazarte..._

Cuando lo leyó se le habían escapado, incluso, algunas lagrimillas. Que la madre de Mac la aceptara era muy importante para ella. En estos tres meses que habían transcurrido desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada muchas veces había deseado poder hablar con ella y preguntarle cosas sobre el transcurso del embarazo y los cambios físicos que estaba experimentando... en fin, las cosas que habría comentado con su madre, si viviera. En los últimos días estaba preocupada porque si bien sentía a la criatura moverse dentro de ella, era una sensación suave, apenas un cosquilleo, como un aleteo de mariposa en su interior, y no las patadas que se suponía que la criatura debía empezar a dar a esta altura del embarazo. La doctora la había tranquilizado, cada bebé tenía su ritmo... Ya llegaría el momento en que el bebé machacaría sin miramiento los riñones, la vejiga, el estómago...

Y menos mal que tenía a María, después de todo. No era una mujer de gran cultura, pero tampoco estaba anclada en el pasado ni influida por tontas creencias populares. Se empeñaba en alimentarla bien, eso sí, pero no en el sentido de "comer por dos" ni nada parecido, sino en que llevara una alimentación equilibrada, con los mejores productos naturales que encontraba en el mercado. Siempre atenta a lo que la Dra. Samaras recomendara, María la estaba cuidando con una devoción que llegaba a divertir a Stella. Iba a ser duro dejarla, también, y Stella no quería pensar en ello. ¿Iba a ser su vida un continuo pasar de personas a las que querer sin que nadie se quedara definitivamente en ella? ¿Cada vez que tomaba cariño a alguien acababa perdiéndolo o alejándose?

Se había puesto un blusón blanco, ligero y cómodo, de los que había tenido que comprar porque ya no cabía en su ropa. Para salir lo llevaba con pantalones, pero en casa se sentía más cómoda con las piernas libres, la prenda le cubría hasta medio muslo, y calzaba unas bailarinas cómodas. Ella se veía enorme, pero en realidad apenas había engordado, excepto la tripa, que ya formaba una suave curva reconocible.

María se había ido a media tarde, después de asegurarse de que había comido y que descansaba después. Stella le había ofrecido que se tomara unas vacaciones el resto de la semana, ya que ella no tenía más que hacer que estar en casa y era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sola, como lo había sido toda su vida antes de conocerla, pero María había rechazado el ofrecimiento. Decía que se aburriría todo el día sola, que para ella atender a Stella y su casa no era nada trabajoso, sino más bien un entretenimiento por el que, además, le pagaban muy bien. Se consideraba una mujer con mucha suerte.

Stella había rechazado cortésmente un par de invitaciones para compartir mesa con algunos compatriotas en el Día de Acción de Gracias. El mismo embajador y su esposa le habían insistido en que acudiera a pasar el día con ellos y su familia. Había sido un ofrecimiento sincero, pero Stella prefería no aceptar. Los hijos y nietos del embajador habían llegado durante la semana y sabía que aunque todos seguramente la acogerían con amabilidad no sería más que una intrusa en el seno de una familia que no tenía muchas ocasiones de reunirse y compartir esa intimidad, o ese barullo, o esa alegría tan particular que proporciona la reunión con los seres queridos en fechas emotivas y excepcionales.

Cuando esa tarde el timbre de su puerta sonó, Stella se extrañó. A veces su amiga Betty Connors la visitaba durante su paseo vespertino con su pequeña de dos meses, una preciosidad alegre y gordita a la que habían puesto por nombre Helena, en homenaje al país en el que había sido concebida y en el que había nacido. Pero los Connors habían viajado a los Estados Unidos para que los abuelos conocieran al nuevo miembro de la familia, así que no podía ser Betty, y si María había olvidado algo utilizaría su propia llave para entrar... Se dirigió a la puerta y miró con precaución por la mirilla. Todo lo que pudo ve fue una rosa blanca. Su corazón falló un latido mientras abría. Debía estar soñando, no era posible que...

Mac había dejado el aeropuerto en un taxi, de camino hacia la dirección que tenía del domicilio de Stella, gracias a las buenas artes de Adam. Durante el trayecto habían hecho una pequeña parada, tras algunas dificultades de comunicación con el conductor, que sabía de inglés lo mismo que Mac de griego (y no creía que llamarle "_moro-mou"_ o decirle_ "s'agapó"_ hubiera servido de mucho... como no fuera recibir un puñetazo en la nariz). Tras un diálogo de besugos y mucha mímica, el taxista había entendido que Mac buscaba un lugar para comprar flores, aunque cuando le vio salir del establecimiento con una sola rosa blanca en la mano pensó que este americano o era muy tacaño, o muy raro, o las dos cosas... El caso es que allí le había dejado, ante la verja de una bonita casa de tipo mediterráneo con su cuidado jardín, con su bolsa de viaje y su rosa en la mano. Tenía tanta curiosidad que se hizo el remolón para arrancar mientras observaba a través de la verja como Mac llegaba a la puerta de la casa y tocaba el timbre. El taxista quería ver qué tipo de mujer era la que se pondría contenta con una sola rosa. Y a pesar de los metros de distancia, no pudo dejar de soltar un pequeño silbido cuando la puerta se abrió, por fin, y una belleza de piernas interminables y rizos dorados se precipitó en los brazos del "hombre de la rosa". Caray, si eso da tan buenos resultados, pensó, era cuestión de probar. ¿Y si le llevaba una rosa a su mujer, que estaba enfadada con él desde que el domingo la había dejado sola en casa para ir a ver el partido al bar con los amigos? Probablemente su Katerina le pegaría con ella, menudo temperamento tenía... pero lo iba a poner en práctica. Al fin y al cabo, el intento le resultaría barato.

Mac no tuvo casi tiempo de reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió y una mezcla de rizos, tela blanca y larga piernas se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole como si le fuera la vida en ello. Dejó caer su bolsa de viaje y la apretó aún más contra él, sintiendo inmediatamente entre ambos ese espacio abultado que ahora ocupaba su hija... Durante unos segundos, ninguno fue capaz de hablar, simplemente se quedaron allí, apretando al otro como si temieran que si dejaban de hacerlo la ilusión se desvanecería para revelar que había sido un sueño, una imaginación. Pero de pronto, alguien más decidió que tenía algo que decir en el asunto. El bebé pataleó con tal fuerza que Mac lo sintió en su estómago. Se separaron con gesto de sorpresa, mientras Stella se llevaba la mano al vientre. Mac se la cogió y la besó, y ella empezó a llorar

- "A esto has llegado a tiempo, Mac, es la primera patada de tu hijo... No me culpes por no haber llegado a otras cosas, no tenía muchas opciones"

Mac recordó las palabras de su madre, reproches, cero. No necesitaba recordarlas, en realidad, ahora que la veía, y la veía espléndida llevando dentro a su hija, no quería que nada pudiera entristecer su reencuentro.

- "No te puedo echar nada en cara, yo tengo mi gran parte de culpa en todo este malentendido..." La abrazó de nuevo y esta vez su boca se posó sobre la de ella con una dulzura y a la vez una avidez que a Stella le hizo flojear las piernas. Cuando por fin entraron, Stella se hizo cargo de la rosa blanca, y la besó antes de colocarla en un jarrón alto y estrecho de cristal que situó sobre la chimenea. Mac se admiró de la casa, aunque toda su atención estaba puesta más que nada en Stella. La abrazó de nuevo, y otra vez sintió los movimientos de su hija. Se sentaron en el sofá, y las manos de Mac inmediatamente fueron a reposar sobre la barriga de Stella, acariciándola. Mirándola a los ojos, sonrió y como haciéndose de nuevas le preguntó...

- "¿Así que había algo que me tenías que decir cuando nos pudiéramos mirar a los ojos?

Stella se rió, posando su mano sobre la de Mac sobre su vientre. Respiró hondo, y poniéndose seria le dijo:

- "Mac, vamos a tener un hijo... algo que me hace tan feliz que no lo puedo expresar con palabras. Y ahora que estás aquí conmigo, mucho más todavía, porque yo... yo te quiero Mac Taylor".

- "Yo también te quiero, Stella, más que a mi vida. Y quiero ser un buen padre para este bebé". Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, agarró una mano de Stella entre una de las suyas, mientras con la otra buscaba en su chaqueta, sacando el pequeño estuche y abriéndolo para situarlo ante la vista de ella. "Y quiero que seas mi esposa y que comencemos nuestra familia". Stella se quedó boquiabierta ante el precioso anillo en el estuche. No era grande, ni ostentoso, pero tenía un diseño elegante y un brillante de buena calidad. "Es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre, y antes mi abuelo Taylor a mi abuela... Si no te gusta, compraré uno nuevo..."

Stella había tomado el anillo, emocionada.

- "¿Cómo no me va a gustar? Mac, es un honor para mí"

- "¿Me aceptas, con toda mi terquedad, a pesar de estar caduco, de ser de hielo, y un Don Reglas, un manual andante?

- "Mac, no recuerdes eso... Nos dijimos cosas horribles... Claro que te acepto, si tú me aceptas a mí, con todo mi pasado y lo que nos depare el futuro"

- "El futuro es nuestro, y de nuestra pequeña"

- "¿Pequeña?... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto no te pilla por sorpresa?"

- "Algún rato te contaré un sueño que tuve..." Mac cambió de tema, mientras tomaba el anillo de la mano de Stella y se lo colocaba en el dedo. "¿Sabes qué me dijo me madre? Que quería que tú lo lleves porque eres especial para ella, y porque quiere que lleves algo suyo, de la familia, y quiere que sepas que perteneces a nuestra familia, a gente que te quiere y que nunca te fallará".

Stella se incrustó prácticamente en otro abrazo, para después besar a Mac con fiereza.

- "Te he echado de menos, a mi lado, en todas partes, en mi cama" Esta vez fue Mac quien la besó, deslizando su mano al pecho. Stella se apartó un poco, y él se asustó.

- "¿Te he hecho daño?"

Stella se rió por lo bajo.

- "No Mac, en absoluto, es sólo que... Estoy gorda como una ballena"

- "¿Una ballena? Noooo, se apartó un poco más, mirándola, apreciativemente. "Una sirena, diría yo".

- "¿Sirena? Manatí, quizás..."

.- "Pues manatí, entonces... Mi manatí preciosa..." Stella le golpeó con el codo en las costillas.

- "¡Aghhh...! Esto... ¿Y cómo llevan los manatíes su vida amorosa?" Su mano se deslizaba otra vez a los pechos de Stella mientras la besaba de nuevo. "¿Pueden tener una vida sexual activa aún en pleno período de gestación"

- "Pueden, Mac, pueden. Lo he preguntado. Hasta un par de semanas antes del parto, pueden..."

- "Picarona..."

Stella se levantó, tomándole de la mano, camino de su dormitorio. Sentía un poco de vergüenza de que Mac la viera desnuda, tal como estaba ahora, con su tripa. Pero su deseo por él era superior a la timidez. Había ansiado tanto este momento...


	20. Chapter 20

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 20

Cuando levantó el largo blusón de algodón blanco sobre sus hombros y cabeza, liberándola de él, Mac pudo apreciar con más precisión los cambios en la figura de Stella. Aquella cintura finísima que él había entrevisto tantas veces gracias a los tops cortos y a las miradas furtivas en los vestuarios mixtos de los agentes, la cintura que él casi había abarcado totalmente con sus grandes manos la noche bendita en que habían hecho el amor, se había redondeado ahora en su parte delantera, mostrando una curva tan encantadora y perfecta que atraía de nuevo sus manos sin remedio. Tocar, acariciar, besar... aquel abultamiento que se iniciaba ya bajo el pecho para crecer suavemente y hundirse con una curvatura mayor hacia su pubis le atraía sobremanera. La luz dorada de los últimos rayos de la tarde que se filtraban por la ventana hacía resplandecer toda su piel. Todo parecía ahora suave y redondo en Stella. Cuando se deshizo del sujetador también pudo ver el sustancial cambio en sus pechos, que siempre había admirado sin atreverse a mirar con descaro. Más grandes, mucho más redondos, y lo más sorprendente porque no era así como lo recordaba de aquella noche, con aureolas y pezones mucho mayores y oscuros. Stella era una mujer de piel morena, pero la noche en que por primera vez tuvieron sexo Mac había descubierto con sorpresa que el color de aquella zona tan atrayente para un hombre era tan claro que apenas de diferenciaban del resto de su piel, mientras que ahora se había intensificado. Se inclinó a besarlos con adoración, provocando en Stella un suspiro profundo. Mac se separó.

- "¿Me dirás si te hago daño? Creo que los pechos se vuelven muy sensibles, no quisiera lastimarte..."

- "No me quejo, tonto, es sólo que lo había añorado demasiado... Claro que te diré si algo me produce molestias, pero no me voy a romper. El aumento en la sensibilidad tiene su parte positiva" Se rió suavemente, mientras él volvía a la caricia con sus labios, besando ahora la suave línea azul de una vena que se transparentaba en la piel, dirigiéndose hacia una axila. Stella le había desabrochado la camisa y él dejo que se deslizara sobre sus hombros y brazos hasta caer. Stella le abrazó y besó después su cicatriz del pecho, produciéndole cosquillas. En pocos segundos lo único que vestía Stella era su anillo de prometida, mientras que Mac en su desnudez mostraba que el cambio físico en su compañera no hacía que disminuyera su deseo por ella, sino más bien al contrario. No había necesitado más estímulo que mirarla y acariciarla con suavidad y reverencia para que su erección se mostrara en todo su esplendor y considerable talla. Suavemente tumbados de lado pronto comprobaron que sus cuerpos no necesitaban otra cosa para complementarse que la proximidad, el contacto de la piel, el beso suave o apasionado, el suspiro hondo y finalmente el nombre de cada uno en la boca del otro como un grito satisfecho.

Había sido increíble, mejor incluso que seis meses atrás. Mejor que nunca en su vida para los dos. Recuperando la respiración, Mac no podía dejar de sonreír.

- "Estoy pensando que voy a procurar mantenerte en este estado cuantas más veces sea posible. Me encanta hacer el amor con las embarazadas".

Stella le miró, traviesa.

- "¿Ah sí? Y exactamente con cuántas embarazadas has hecho el amor, si puede saberse?"

Mac entrecerró los ojos, como intentando hacer un cálculo.

- "Puesss... así de pronto... no recuerdo ahora muy bien si han sido una o... ninguna"

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas.

- "Una sí, eso te lo puedo asegurar, gamberro. Nunca creí que pudieras decir cosas así, el siempre serio y comedido Mac Taylor"

- "Tengo muchos talentos que normalmente permanecen ocultos, como has podido comprobar (apuntaba con el dedo índice a su miembro, ahora en reposo). Pero algunos de ellos se ponen en evidencia con sólo mirarte, _agapi mou_..."

Le miró para ver si esa última expresión era parte de la broma, pero Mac se había puesto serio.

_Agapi mou_, amor mío. Stella siempre había pensado que era una expresión de lo más cursi para decirse en voz alta, pero ahora miró a Mac y no le pareció cursi en absoluto, sino que en la voz ronca de él le parecieron las palabras más bonitas que había oído jamás.

-_"S'agapó"_ le dijo ella

**_-_**_ "S'agapó, agapi mou. _Te quiero Stella, a ti y a nuestro bebé. Nada va a cambiar eso jamás, te lo prometo".

Reposaron abrazados hasta que el hambre recordó a Stella que se había pasado la hora de cenar. Se levantaron para reponer fuerzas. Mac se acordó de que no había llamado a su madre para confirmar que había llegado, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Con la cámara de su teléfono móvil, y después de volver a vestirse (tampoco querían provocar sustos), le hizo a Stella una fotografía de frente, mostrando el anillo en su dedo, y otra de perfil, indicando la curva de su tripa. Finalmente, abrazándola por detrás y mostrando su cara por detrás del hombro de ella, hizo una de los dos alargando el brazo tanto como le fue posible. Estaban horribles, a juicio de Stella, pero la alegría en sus caras era tan evidente que compensaba todo. Inmediatamente, se las envió a su madre y esperó unos minutos para darle tiempo a recibirlas antes de llamarla y hablar con ella. Eran las nueve de la noche en Atenas, por lo que en Chicago Millie estaría en la sobremesa, las dos de la tarde, como marcaba el reloj de Mac, al que aún no había cambiado la hora. Ayudó a Stella a disponer la mesa y pusieron a calentar la rica mousaka que María había dejado como cena para Stella. Antes de empezar a dar buena cuenta de ella, hizo la llamada.

- "¿Madre? Soy Mac... Quería que sepas que ya llegué a Atenas y que estamos muy bien..." No pudo seguir hablando. Con gesto cómico, le pasó el teléfono a Stella. "Que quiere hablar contigo"

Stella sonrió tímidamente, no sabía cómo afrontar a su futura suegra, ahora que ése era el nuevo _estatus_...

- "¿Sra. Taylor? Soy Stella"

Mac no podía oír lo que su madre le decía a Stella.

- "Sí, de acuerdo, no más Sra. Taylor, Millie"

Ella se había sentado y con la otra mano se acariciaba la tripa mientras sonreía. A Mac le divertía oír sólo media conversación e imaginarse el resto.

- "Sí, sí, Mac se ha portado bien" Stella le miró, guiñándole un ojo, mientras escuchaba lo que Millie seguía hablando, toda excitación y alegría.

...

- "Las hemos hecho ahora mismo ¿Has visto qué tripa?"

...

- "No, no, todo muy bien. Sólo vomité las primeras semanas, pero ni lo achaqué al embarazo, creí que me adaptaba mal a la comida local. La doctora me riñó porque hasta los tres meses no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba"

La respuesta de Millie la hizo reír, y siguió escuchando.

- "Pues aún me falta un mes para terminar aquí. Mi contrato es hasta fin de año, pero tengo los días de vacaciones sin tomar de modo que los dejaré para el final y así a mediados de diciembre ya podré regresar definitivamente"

...

- "Sí, además no puedo esperar mucho más, o el viaje sería de mayor riesgo. Creo que a las compañías aéreas no les entusiasma mucho llevar a embarazadas que están ya en el tercer trimestre en viajes tan largos"

...

- "Sí, claro, para Navidades, ya que mañana no podrá ser. Siento haberte dejado sin Mac"

...

- "No, yo no pensaba nada especial. Pero una señora que tengo para cuidar la casa ya me ha dicho que me hará un pavo. Yo no quería, total iba a ser para comerlo sola... pero mañana se presentará con un pavo, seguro. Lo que María dice va a misa, así que tendremos pavo, sí. Me dijo que lo iba a hacer al estilo americano, es genial".

...

- "Sí, he tenido suerte de que haya estado conmigo estos meses. ¡Pero me he vuelto una vaga, ella me lo hace todo!"

...

- "Sí, sí, me cuido mucho. Un beso, Millie" Stella le pasó el teléfono a Mac otra vez, con cara de risa. "Que te pongas"

- "Dime, mamá"

...

- "Sí, claro que la cuidaré. Es lo que más me importa en el mundo".

...

- "Que sí. La he encontrado espléndida, preciosa" Miraba a Stella cuando lo decía "Y ahora, feliz, sus ojos me lo dicen. Tú sabes cómo son los ojos de Stella, lo que siente se refleja en ellos"

...

- "Sí, mamá. Ahora vamos a cenar, aquí son las nueve"

...

- "Es que nos hemos entretenido... Hemos estado un rato... poniéndonos al día"

...

La cara de Mac era ahora un poema. Stella se preguntaba qué le estaría diciendo su madre que incluso había enrojecido. Carraspeó.

- "Sí, mamá, tendré cuidado. Todo muy suave, y nada de mi peso encima de ella..."

Stella rompió a reír con ganas. Ahora ya lo sabía, Mac tenía hasta las orejas coloradas.

...

- "Te llamaré pronto, te quiero, madre. Pórtate bien tú también, un beso"

Con un suspiró, terminó la llamada. Se acercó a besar a Stella.

- "Que te envía muchos besos"

- "Mac, tu madre es un auténtico crack. Estoy feliz de que vaya a ser la abuela de mi bebé, me ha dicho que me perdona dejarla sin ti este Día de Acción de gracias porque a cambio le voy a dar una nieta, que va a ser la súper-abuela. Por cierto ¿También ella ha tenido un sueño acerca del sexo del bebé, que lo dice tan convencida?"

- "Yo se lo conté..." Mac cambió de tema. "¿Y esa cena con tan buena pinta, vamos a dejar que se enfríe de nuevo?

Dieron buena cuenta de la mousaka y después, tranquilamente recostados en el sofá del salón, Mac se tomó un café mientras que Stella hizo lo propio con un gran vaso de leche. Se había acostumbrado, por insistencia de María, y ahora hasta le gustaba, cuando siempre había detestado la leche bebida.

- "Mac... ¿Me vas a explicar cómo me encontraste?"

Mac la miró, sonriente. No sabía qué cantidad de información dar.

- "Bueno, me gustaría decir que fue gracias a mis insuperables dotes de detective... pero en realidad la primera pista que tuve fue de un informador un tanto insólito. No te puedes imaginar quién..."

Stella se recostó aún más, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Mac, animándole con un gesto a seguir

- "Tu viejo amigo el agente Smithson te vio en televisión cuando estuvo aquí el Presidente. Me dijo que fue una secuencia breve, pero estaba seguro de que eras tú. A partir de ahí fue fácil, entré en la página de fotos del acontecimiento en la web de la embajada _et voilà_, ahí estabas, con un bonito vestido verde y una bonita y ya evidente tripa. Ya me imaginé que no debía ser por culpa de la cerveza griega..."

- "¿Te enfadaste porque no te lo había dicho?"

- "En el primer momento sí, no lo voy a negar... Quisiera no haberme perdido nada de todo este asunto, y además había estado preocupadísimo por no saber dónde demonios estabas... Pero bueno, después vi otras imágenes que me hicieron mejorar el humor"

- "¿Otras imágenes?"

Mac se decidió a contarle todo, o casi todo. Bastantes cosas se habían ocultado, ya estaba bien. Alargó su mano hacia su chaqueta, en la butaca contigua, y sacó del bolsillo interior la reproducción de la ecografía que había recibido. Se la mostró.

- "A los pocos minutos de saber que estabas en Atenas esto llegó a mi correo procedente de la consulta de la Dra. Samaras. En el recuadro superior, mira lo que pone. _Baby Taylor_. Y su madre, Stella Bonasera. ¿Cómo podía seguir enfadado viendo esto?"

Stella se había quedado asombrada.

- "¿Te enviaron la ecografía a ti? ¡Así que llamé para decir que no la había recibido y la chica decía que sí, que la había enviado! Debió usar el correo de contacto en caso de emergencia, les había dado el tuyo. Me envió otra vez la imagen, y por fin sí me llegó..." Stella miraba a su bebé. "¿No es una preciosidad?"

- "Lo es"

- "¿Y por una ecografía enviada por error obtuviste la forma de encontrarme, de saber dónde vivía? Guauu, Mac, eres un sabueso..."

- "Tengo que confesar que en eso tuve que contar con la maña de Adam en el campo informático, y no explicaré los procedimientos de legalidad dudosa o directamente ilegales que usó para ello... Pero ¿a quién le importa? Por fin estamos como teníamos que estar"

- "¿Entonces Adam lo sabe? ¿Y los demás?"

- "Adam es el único que lo sabe, si es que para estas alturas ha conseguido seguir con la boca cerrada, lo cual le estará costando muchísimo, pero me lo prometió. Debemos ser nosotros quienes se lo digamos a nuestros amigos, a Danny y Lindsay, a Don..."

- "¿Esperaremos a volver o...? ¡Tengo una idea! Mañana nos hacemos unas fotos mejores con mi cámara y se las enviamos a sus correos electrónicos con un mensaje para felicitarles por Acción de Gracias ¿Qué te parece?"

- "Me parece una idea genial. Lindsay lo ha pasado mal, no creas. Hasta Lucy te ha echado mucho de menos. Pero sí, no debemos dejarles más tiempo con la incertidumbre... No quiero pensar en lo que van a decir cuando vean lo que tenemos que enseñarles..." Al mismo tiempo acariciaba la tripa de Stella. El bebé pataleó de nuevo, como cuando llegó, horas atrás.

- "Stella, hay otra cosa que también me dijeron aquel mismo día en que todo sobre ti pareció dejar de ser un misterio. Horatio Caine me contó que te van a proponer como directora del CSI de Nueva Orleans. ¿Qué hay de cierto, y cómo lo vamos a afrontar?"

Stella sonrió ante la manera en Mac lo había planteado. _"Cómo lo vamos a afrontar"_, había dicho.

- "No tengo nada concreto, Mac, sólo intenciones de futuro de quienes deciden eso, que al parecer pensaron que yo era una buena candidata. Incluso parece que todo será mucho más lento que lo que habían pensado, ahora que se han recortado nuevos gastos... De verdad no sé qué pensar, ni qué responder en el hipotético caso de que me ofrecieran el puesto..."

- "Bien, nos pondremos la venda cuando tengamos herida, no antes ¿No te parece?"

Mac no quería pensar mucho en esa complicación. Stella siguió hablando.

- "Además, parece que soy la candidata del año... En estos últimos días he recibido otras dos interesantes propuestas... Bueno tres, contando la tuya" Echó aliento sobre el anillo e hizo como si le sacara brillo, con gesto burlón.

- "¿Y eso?

El Departamento de Estado me quiere de forma permanente, al parecer mi trabajo les ha parecido excelente, y los elogios a mi persona que les ha hecho llegar el mismísimo Presidente les ha impulsado a ofrecerme un contrato muy ventajoso... Y el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores de Grecia también me ofrece convertirme en su enlace con Estados Unidos, otros que han sucumbido a mi encanto..."

- "Espero que sea a tu encanto, así en general, y no a tus encantos..." Mac se inclinó a besarla. "Me alegra por un lado y me da miedo por otro que todo el mundo sepa lo realmente buena que eres en todo lo que te propongas... Al lado de esas proposiciones, la mía es con mucho la menos ventajosa".

- "La tuya es la única que estoy segura de que no dejaré escapar. Mac Taylor, date por cazado"

Esta vez, Stella se levantó y tiró de él, para dirigirse al dormitorio donde esperaba repetir la experiencia sublime de la tarde. El baile de hormonas del embarazo le hacían estar realmente deseosa de compartir sexo con el hombre de su vida, con el padre de su hijo, con el amor por fin reencontrado.

Mac durmió poco, a pesar del desgaste físico del sexo. Stella en cambio, parecía descansar perfectamente. La estuvo mirando durante horas. No había en el mundo mujer más hermosa para él. Cuando Stella despertó se encontró con sus ojos sobre ella, velando su sueño. Se estiró y le besó.

- "Ya vuelvo. Ya sabes... pis"

Mac se rió, ya había advertido que en el lapso de pocas horas Stella tenía que visitar el baño para aliviar su vejiga... gajes del embarazo. Cuando la vio volver, caminando desnuda hacia la cama, no pudo evitar de nuevo sentir como su cuerpo clamaba por unirse a ella. Stella debía tener la misma idea, porque en lugar de tumbarse a su lado, lo hizo directamente sobre él. Le besó e inmediatamente sintió que Mac respondía, reaccionando por más de un lugar...

- "Vaya, vaya, inspector Taylor... Para su edad se muestra muy juguetón..."

- "Es que tengo buenos estímulos... y mucha munición acumulada, también"

- "¿Sabes que tengo una guía del embarazo que me dio la doctora... y en ella se explican las mejores posturas para practicar sexo durante el embarazo?"

- "¡Vaya! eso me gusta"

- "Me propongo probarlas todas"

Mac se rió

- "¿Hoy?"

Ella le pellizcó una nalga, mientras se sentaba sobre él como una amazona cabalgando.

- "Ésta es, según dice la guía, una de las más populares". Buscó con su mano y encontró lo que buscaba. Levantándose un poco, dirigió el miembro de Mac a su lugar natural y descendió deslizándose lentamente sobre él. Su íntima conexión les hizo suspirar a ambos. Lentamente, Stella empezó su trote, sin apresuramiento, pero procurando para ambos un placer creciente. Mac colocó las manos en sus caderas para ayudarla en su vaivén. Pronto estaban ambos llegando a las puertas del cielo. Stella mandaba, exigía, imponía el ritmo, que iba _in crescendo_, lo mismo que los sonidos que salían de sus gargantas.

María llegó a la hora habitual. Abrió con su llave y se quitó el chaquetón, que colgó en el armario de la entrada. Ya era casi de día, y el tiempo no se portaba mal, no hacía frío. La tarde anterior había comprado el pavo y por la noche en su casa había hecho ya el relleno y preparado el bicho, de modo que sólo faltaba rellenarlo y ponerlo al horno. No quería que Stella echara demasiado de menos su país y sus tradiciones en un día tan señalado. Había dejado todo en la cocina cuando lo oyó, llevándose el susto de su vida... Stella estaba gritando. ¡Dios mío! ¿La han asaltado, o será un parto prematuro... o en el mejor de los casos una pesadilla? Se dirigió volando al dormitorio, dispuesta a terminar con lo que quiera que estuviera sucediendo...

María abrió la puerta y siguió corriendo hacia Stella, a la que veía convulsionarse, desnuda... desnuda sobre... ¡Ay Dios, ay Dios mío...! Se quedó allí, paralizada y boquiabierta, mientras ellos, ocupados en cosas más entretenidas, seguían con sus ¡Mac! y ¡Stella! hasta que ella se dejó caer suavemente sobre él, exhausta. Fue entonces cuando al girar la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho de Mac, vio a María. Al cruzar sus miradas, María se dio cuenta de la ridícula situación. Mac la vio entonces también, pegando un respingo, con cara de pánico. María dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo como había entrado, con una velocidad inusitada para una mujer de su edad. Stella empezó entonces a reírse, y el sonido de su risa contagió a Mac, que la abrazó y ambos rodaron de lado.

- "¡Pillados!" fue todo lo que se ocurrió decir a Mac

- "Ésa era María, la única e inimitable María Kostopoulos"


	21. Chapter 21

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_**(Lo sé, lo sé. Veréis que este capítulo es tontorrón y empalagoso, pero... Así salió, es preludio del final y me da pena despedirme de ellos. ¡Ay!)**_

Capítulo 21

Tras el incidente en que María les había visto terminando un ruidoso y altamente satisfactorio encuentro amoroso permanecieron unos momentos abrazados, hasta que Stella se incorporó.

- "Pobre, habrá oído el escándalo y sabe Dios qué habrá pensado que me pasaba, cuando en teoría yo debía estar aquí sola... Voy a hablar con ella"

- "Vaya forma de conocerme..." Mac se rió. "Será mejor que me ponga decente antes de la presentación formal. No quiero que se sienta incómoda conmigo. Me ducharé, afeitaré y me vestiré para ver si su opinión mejora un poco"

Stella se puso la bata, sonriente, y se dirigió a la cocina. María estaba allí, sentada en una silla junto a la mesa, con el codo apoyado en ella y la mano tapándose los ojos, sin saber qué hacer. Esperaba que Stella no estuviera muy enfadada, había sido sin querer. Normalmente llamaba a la puerta del dormitorio antes de entrar, si ella estaba en la habitación. Pero los ruidos que oyó la habían asustado de verdad. Se había temido lo peor, un parto prematuro, una pesadilla horrible, un asalto... Había entrado dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera o a quien fuera. Y sin querer lo que había hecho era una invasión flagrante de la intimidad de dos personas que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. ¡Vaya si disfrutaban! Su propio pensamiento la hizo sonreír. De pronto vio que Stella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Antes de que María dijera nada, Stella se adelantó hacia ella.

- "No pasa nada, no te preocupes"

- "Yo... yo... Lo siento, de verdad. Tenía que haber llamado, pero me asusté..."

- "Shhhh, lo sé, me lo he imaginado"

- "Si me hubieras dicho que venía, habría tenido más precaución... Porque él es... es..." (y señaló la tripa de Stella. Ella se rió.

- "Sí, él es. No sabía que venía, se presentó ayer por la tarde... ¡Sorpresa!"

- "Bueno, pues ya veo que si había algún problema lo habéis resuelto muy bien... Desde luego para mí la sorpresa ha sido... de infarto". María se rió, por fin, y abrazó a Stella, que estaba de pie junto a ella. Le dio un beso en la tripa. "Y ya sabes que tanto hacer de eso que yo vi... luego pasan estas cosas..." Aún tenía su cara junto a la tripa cuando el bebé dio una buena patada. Los ojos de María se abrieron como platos. Stella se rió.

- "Otra novedad. Está así desde que ayer llegó su padre. Parece que es su modo de saludar". Las dos se rieron. En ese momento, Mac apareció en la puerta, bien rasurado y vestido con vaqueros y la camisa menos arrugada que encontró en su bolsa de viaje. María se puso de pie, con algo de temor, pero la cara sonriente de Mac al acercarse lo disipó un poco.

- "Mac, ésta es María Kostopoulos, de la que ya te he hablado. María te presento a Mac Taylor, mi..." Stella dudó un poco con el calificativo a aplicar. "Mi novio" y mostró a María la sortija en su dedo. María sonrió, satisfecha.

- "Mr. Taylor, siento mucho lo de antes... No se volverá a repetir". Stella le tradujo a Mac las palabras de María. Ella había hecho la presentación en inglés, porque María lo entendía casi perfectamente, pero se negaba a hablarlo. Una timidez ancestral y un tremendo miedo al ridículo por una pronunciación mucho menos incorrecta de lo que ella pensaba le impedían utilizar un idioma que realmente conocía mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba.

- "No pasa nada Sra. Kostopoulos... Sé cómo se preocupa por Stella, y cómo la ha cuidado estos meses, y le estoy muy agradecido por ello". Le tomó la mano y se la besó. María no sabía dónde mirar, estaba emocionada. Dios mío, cómo no iba Stella a estar loca por este hombre, si además de más guapo y más alto de lo que parecía en fotografías era tan encantador y galante...

- "Llámeme María" Se aventuró a decirle en inglés, toda su cara roja.

- "Sólo si me llamas Mac, ¿OK?"

- "OK, Mac".

Se dieron la mano para sellar el trato. Aquello sirvió para despertar a la María verdadera y ponerla en "Modo María ON"

- "Para empezar, mientras desayunáis, me vas a dar esa camisa para que la planche. Nadie que esté a mi cargo va a ir por ahí con las camisas como el fuelle de un acordeón. Y las otras que estén en la maleta, también, y los pantalones. Todo ello al cuarto de la plancha"

Stella le tradujo a Mac, porque ya María había empezado su perorata en griego, así que mientras ella disponía la mesa para desayunar, él se cambió, se puso un camiseta y entregó su ropa al "sargento" María, inútil negarse a sus órdenes.

- "Ufff, cualquiera le lleva la contraria..."

- "Es muy buena persona, Mac, no sabes cómo me ha ayudado"

- "Lo sé, se ve que te adora, cómo no" le tomó la mano a Stella y la besó. "Y me alivia un poco pensar que ella estaba aquí contigo estos meses y que no has estado tan sola"

Pues así había empezado el Día de Acción de Gracias más original que Mac y Stella habían pasado en sus vidas. Después de desayunar y vestirse, pusieron en práctica la idea del día anterior de tomar unas buenas fotos de los dos para hacer partícipes a sus amigos de las novedades respecto a ambos, aprovechando para felicitarles el día. Stella sabía que les debía una explicación y que tenía que pedir perdón por su precipitada marcha y la posterior falta de noticias, pero estaba segura de que nadie le guardaría rencor cuando la vieran y comprendieran la situación por la que había pasado. Claro, ellos sólo sabían la discusión que ella y Mac habían tenido, aunque quizás no supieran por qué... y después quizás no entenderían el alejamiento en los primeros meses del embarazo... Con el tiempo se lo explicaría a Lindsay. Pero de todas formas estaba segura de que una vez resueltos los problemas entre ella y Mac nadie más se sentiría molesto. Esperaba que todo lo contrario, que estuviera felices por ellos, como ella se sentía ese día, más feliz que en toda su vida.

La mañana era fresca pero muy luminosa y Mac localizó una zona del jardín donde aún florecía profusamente una clematis que le gustó como fondo para las fotos. Dispuso el trípode y preparó la cámara para que todo fuera perfecto. Llamaron a María para que se hiciera unas fotos con ellos también, y aunque se negó rotundamente en un principio, alegando que no estaba bien peinada ni arreglada, finalmente fueron capaces de convencerla y todos se divirtieron posando y después viendo el resultado en la pantalla del ordenador. Había algunas fotos realmente preciosas. Mac le prometió a María copias de todas ellas, la mujer no era capaz de elegir alguna y descartar otras, las quería todas de recuerdo. En aquel mismo instante, tras la alegría que había tenido por Stella, se dio cuenta de que empezaba su despedida. Apenas un mes más y se iría, quizás para no verla nunca más. Y se llevaría con ella el bebé que no llegaría a conocer... Iba a ser duro, más que con ninguna de las familias con las que había estado anteriormente, porque aunque a todos les había apreciado, con nadie había tenido una relación tan afectuosa como con Stella. Le reconfortaba ver que ella estaría bien, y que era más feliz de lo que la había conocido hasta ahora... pero verla marchar le iba a resultar muy difícil.

Mac y Stella salieron después a la ciudad, Stella ansiosa por enseñarle las maravillas de la Acrópolis. Pensaban comer en Plaka, el barrio antiguo, y María les había dejado el pavo preparado para la cena tradicional. La habían invitado a cenar con ellos, pero María sabía muy bien la regla de "no molestar" y le parecía que aquellos dos tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar a solas. Ya habría ocasión durante el mes siguiente de conocerse mejor y compartir cosas.

Era buena época para hacer turismo, sin las multitudes de visitantes del verano. Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a un joven muy avispado que les tomó con la cámara de Mac unas fotos excelentes frente al Partenón y al Erecteion. La pose favorita de Mac era aquella en que Stella quedaba delante y él la rodeaba desde atrás con los brazos por debajo de la barriga, con las manos de Stella encima de las de él. Muchas de las veces que acariciaba la tripa, el bebé correspondía con un golpecito, como si supiera que él estaba allí... O eso es lo que Mac quería creer. De vuelta a casa por la tarde hicieron una selección de fotos, harto difícil, y se quedaron finalmente con dos, aquella en la que estaban ante el Partenón, de modo que se ahorraban la explicación de dónde demonios se habían metido... y una de las del jardín de casa en la que, en opinión de Mac, Stella no podía estar más espectacularmente guapa, con los rayos de sol haciendo brillar su pelo como una aureola dorada y sus ojos compitiendo con el verde aún intenso de las hojas de la enredadera florida. Mac estaba junto a ella la mirándola con adoración, en lo que a él le parecía un justo reflejo de la realidad, y dejaba su mano descansar en la tripa, junto con la de ella.

- "Es espantosamente empalagoso, ¿te das cuenta?" Stella pensaba que los músculos faciales de ambos se iban a resentir de tanta sonrisa bobalicona. Mac la miró, arqueando los ojos, con ese gesto tan característico en él. Pensativo, contestó:

-"Sí"

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Mac se ocupó de enviar las fotos a sus amigos, y deseó tener el don de la ubicuidad para estar allí y poder ver sus caras cuando lo recibieran. Al ser un día festivo cada uno lo recibiría en su casa, si es que se decidían a abrir el correo... De modo que hubiera dado algo por ver la forma de tomárselo de cada uno. Bien, el menos sorprendido sería seguramente Adam, el único que sabía dónde estaba Stella y cuál era su situación, pero también le sorprendería saber que Mac estaba ya allí con ella, cuando todos pensaban que pasaba la festividad con su madre en Chicago...

Lindsay no tenía gran cosa que hacer en este día festivo. Cenarían con los Messer en familia, y ella iba a llevar su postre de manzana especial, que ya tenía preparado. Lucy y su padre estaban compartiendo la siesta, perfectamente sincronizados, y Lindsay pensó que era buen momento para enviar la última foto de la niña a su madre a Montana y felicitarla también el día. El año anterior habían estado allí y posteriormente habían pasado la Navidad con los Messer; este año lo alternaban y mientras se quedaban en Nueva York para Acción de Gracias tenían pensado viajar a Montana para las navidades. Al abrir su correo advirtió que había uno de Stella. El inicio del texto del mensaje la sorprendió, no era el estilo de ella... inmediatamente sus ojos se fueron a la firma: _Mac y Stella._ Abrió la boca, sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, y antes de leer el mensaje abrió el archivo adjunto. Los dos estaban ante... ¿El Partenón? ¡Estaban en Grecia!... La imagen era demasiado grande y no cabía en la pantalla, sólo se veía parte del templo al fondo y sus caras... Lindsay tecleó para acomodarla al tamaño... Esta vez sí salió sonido de su boca

- "¡Auuuuuuuu!"

El aullido despertó a Danny completamente, y salió del dormitorio corriendo, asustado. Pensó que Lindsay se había caído, o que algo le había caído encima... Pero estaba allí, sentada a la mesa, frente al ordenador... Cuando le vio, señaló con el dedo a la pantalla.

- "¿Qué pasa, nena? Me has asustado" Lindsay seguía sin articular palabra, señalando con el dedo. Danny se acercó, se colocó tras ella y miró lo que la había dejado casi catatónica, tras el grito inicial. No pudo evitar que a él le pasara lo mismo.

- "¡Auuuuuuuu!"

Los Messer se miraron y estallaron a reír. Lindsay se levantó y abrazó a su marido con una fuerza que casi les hace caer a los dos. Danny estaba reaccionando también.

- "¿No será el día de los Inocentes en Grecia o algo así, verdad?" Se quedaron mirando de nuevo la imagen. Nunca en todos los años en que habían conocido a Mac y Stella les habían visto con una expresión tan feliz en la cara. La siguiente foto no hacía sino confirmarlo. Stella miraba a la cámara, mostrando orgullosa su condición de futura madre y Mac la miraba a ella, no menos exultante. Era... simplemente perfecto. Pasada la primera impresión se dispusieron a leer el texto.

_Es un Día de Acción de Gracias muy especial y hoy quiero, queremos, felicitaros y compartir con vosotros nuestra dicha. Espero que os alegréis por nosotros al anunciaros que en tres meses seremos padres de nuestro primer bebé. Todo está perfecto, Stella no puede estar mejor. Dejaremos Atenas a mediados de diciembre y entonces nos veremos, estamos deseándolo. _

_Mac y Stella_

Lindsay tomó inmediatamente el teléfono para hablar con Don. Su forma de responder le indicó que, al igual que Danny, Don estaba a esa hora practicando su deporte favorito para después de las comidas: la siesta.

- "Flack"

- "Don, soy Lindsay. ¿Has abierto el correo?

Don estaba aún un poco dormido, pero se acordó del día en que estaban.

- "Hoy es festivo, no reparten correo, a menos que sea urgente. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

- "Me refiero al correo electrónico"

- "Ah... No, no he entrado todavía. ¿Qué pasa?"

- "¿Quieres mirarlo, por favor? ¡Pero no cuelgues!"

Don se dirigió a su portátil y lo encendió.

- "Tendrás que esperar a que encienda y cargue, y está muy pesado"

- "Espero"

- "¿Qué misterio es éste para que estés tan...?"

El correo se había abierto y Don inmediatamente vio la última entrada, de Stella Bonasera.

- "¡Ah, qué bien... Noticias de Stella!"

Lindsay no podía más.

- "¡Abre primero las fotos!"

Casi antes de terminar de decirlo el grito de Don la hizo apartar el teléfono. Danny también lo oyó.

- "¡Auuuuuuuu!" Y casi inmediatamente: "Lindsay... ¿Eso es... eso es...?

- "Ya me doy cuenta de que lo estás viendo... Eso es exactamente lo que parece... ¡Una barriga de seis meses!"

- "Pero... ¿cómo... cómo es posible?"

- "Don, ¿No te explicaron todo aquello de las abejitas, las flores, las semillitas... Y lo de usar condón?

Don se estaba riendo ahora con ganas.

- "Sí, pero... ¿Mac? ¿Cuándo?"

- "Pues todo aquello de los últimos días en que vimos a Stella y las discusiones entre ellos al parecer tenía más fondo de lo que nosotros sabíamos... En fin, ya está resuelto y ya nos contarán, lee el mensaje, pronto los tendremos de vuelta. Y Don, feliz Acción de Gracias."

- "A vosotros también, gracias. Mi día ha mejorado mucho con esto"

El resto del equipo tuvo una reacción similar, variando quizás el más popular ¡Auuuuuuu! con el "¡Yessssssssss!" de Sid, el "¡Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" de Sheldon o la sonrisa callada y gran suspiro de Adam, aliviado por tener ya libertad para comentar abiertamente lo que sabía, pues mantener el secreto le estaba costando sudores en los pocos días transcurridos entre el descubrimiento y la resolución del misterio. Mientras estaba aún contemplando las fotos, una señal le indicó otro correo entrante. Venía del mismo remitente, Stella Bonasera, pero Adam supo que era de Mac, y que éste era únicamente para él. Sólo ponía:

_¡Gracias!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**No puedo decirte adiós**

_**(Otro capítulo tontorrón y empalagoso, pero... que va rematando algunos flecos)**_

Capítulo 22

Un mes casi había pasado tan rápido como una exhalación, y para Stella los últimos días habían estado llenos de emociones. El personal de la embajada le había hecho regalos y fiesta despedida, todos deseándole lo mejor. Habían conocido a Mac y todo el mundo pensaba que hacían una pareja fantástica, aunque lo más importante era el amor evidente que se tenían.

Stella había finalizado su trabajo con brillantez, y ya le habían comunicado que el marco de actuación en el futuro para la seguridad de altos mandatarios americanos en Europa se llamaría a partir de entonces el _"Protocolo Bonasera"._ Habían reiterado su oferta para que se uniera a los servicios de seguridad del Departamento de Estado en el destino que ella eligiera, lo que le abría a Stella un abanico de opciones aún más interesantes que dirigir los CSI de Nueva Orleans, y sobre todo le daba la posibilidad de buscar un destino en Nueva York que le permitiera formar una familia y criar a sus hijos. La oferta para coordinar acciones de seguridad entre el gobierno de los USA y las fuerzas de la ONU para la propia sede de Nueva York, abierta para cuando ella decidiera unírseles, tomaba fuerza cuanto más lo pensaba. No podría casarse con Mac y recuperar su trabajo en la misma cadena de mando en los CSI... e irse a Nueva Orleans ahora que nacería su primer bebé dejando atrás a Mac era algo que ya ni se planteaba, de modo que trabajar para otra institución diferente parecía lo más razonable. La oferta económica, el horario más reducido y las demás ventajas que le ofrecían habían dejado a Mac boquiabierto. Si aceptaba, Stella prácticamente triplicaría el salario de él como inspector jefe del laboratorio de los CSI, el seguro médico era infinitamente mejor para ella y su familia, las dispensas por maternidad eran mayores, y sobre todo, suponía salir de las calles y del peligro que conllevan, lo que para Mac era la primera ventaja a considerar para que Stella aceptara. Pero en fin, tenían tiempo.

Mac Taylor nunca recordaba haber pasado un mes completo en su vida sin trabajar. Y lo peor, se decía para sí, es que le estaba tomando gusto. No echaba de menos en absoluto Nueva York ni tener que perseguir criminales. Sí, claro, extrañaba la presencia diaria de sus colegas y amigos, pero ver a Stella cada día y compartir cada noche con ella compensaba con creces todo lo demás. La famosa guía del embarazo de la Dra. Samaras y su capítulo referido a sexo durante ese período había sido un éxito. En pocos días Stella había visto satisfecho se deseo de probar todas las posturas aconsejadas, lo que les había procurado ratos no sólo de satisfacción sexual sino de franca diversión al explorar algunas de las recomendaciones. "Nunca pensé la cantidad de usos que se le pueden dar a una silla" había dicho Mac aquella vez que... aún recuperando el aliento y transformando el momento posterior a un orgasmo en una explosión de carcajadas a dúo.

Pero además, a Mac le gustaba Atenas. Por las mañanas acompañaba a Stella hasta su trabajo y él se dirigía después a sus clases de griego. Había una academia que tenía un convenio especial para el personal de la embajada americana y sus familias, y Mac asistía tres horas cada mañana. Sus progresos eran notables, tal como constataba María cada día. Ella era su profesora "particular". Habían acordado enseñarse mutuamente, y así María nunca había hablado tanto inglés y Mac practicaba griego a todas horas. Además de griego, María le enseñaba a cocinar los platos que más le gustaban a Stella, y también le estaba enseñando cómo preparar los purés para cuando el bebé empezara a comer sólido.

Mac nunca había imaginado que la cocina le pudiera interesar y entretener tanto. Se sorprendía a sí mismo buscando en Internet nuevas recetas apetitosas y sanas para Stella, y consultando páginas y páginas sobre la alimentación de los bebés una vez superado el periodo de lactancia materna, que tanto ella como él estaban de acuerdo en que prolongarían lo más posible.

Uno de los momentos más intensos para Mac en Atenas había tenido lugar el día en que acompañó a Stella a su visita mensual a la Dra. Samaras. Ella le había recibido con mucha alegría, constatando la mirada de felicidad en los ojos de Stella por tenerle junto a ella. Y cuando en la pantalla del ecógrafo Mac pudo ver a su pequeña y oír el sonido fuerte y regular de los latidos de su pequeño corazón no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Stella se unió a él al verle, y la doctora se tuvo que reír.

- "Vamos, vamos... que esto no es para llorar, sino para reír alto y fuerte. Este bebé está perfectamente... ¿Hay _cuorum_ ya para revelar el sexo o preferís esperar a la sorpresa?"

Stella miró a Mac, interrogante, y él ladeó la cabeza

- "Yo ya lo sé, es una niña, te lo dije, pero si quieres que la doctora te lo confirme..."

Stella miró a la Dra. Samaras, moviendo la cabeza y abriendo teatralmente los ojos.

- "Dice que lo soñó... ¡Gran evidencia científica!"

- "¿Queréis verlo "científicamente"?"

- "Sí". Los dos respondieron a la vez y se miraron sonrientes. La doctora buscó con el scanner sobre la tripa de Stella un mejor punto de vista. El bebé estaba tranquilo, y de espaldas, pero de pronto dio una especie de saltito y como si supiera lo que estaban esperando mostró su culete en primer plano. Los tres se rieron. No hacía falta que la doctora explicase nada. Era una niña. Mac no lo pudo evitar y se inclinó sobre Stella a besar sus labios sonrientes.

- "Espero que no le quede esa costumbre de enseñar sus partes tan descaradamente cuando sea un poco más mayor..." Mac bromeó. "Dios mío, no sé cómo voy a hacer cuando llegue a la adolescencia y se ponga esas ropas que llevan ahora las niñas... Me dará un ataque cada vez que la vea salir de casa"

Lo decía tan en serio que las dos mujeres se tuvieron que reír.

- "Quién sabe, la moda da tantas vueltas que dentro de trece o catorce años puede que lo más _cool_ sea ir tapada del cuello a los pies" La Dra. Samaras intentaba animar al futuro padre. "De todas formas, de momento lo que sabemos es que es una niña muy sana y muy fuerte. Es bastante grande Stella, y eso es bueno para ella, pero no tanto para ti a la hora del parto... Deberías empezar cuanto antes las clases de preparación. No tienes que asustarte, la naturaleza sabe lo que hace y normalmente los niños grandes de mujeres grandes como tú nacen con la misma facilidad que los pequeños, el cuerpo de la madre responde de lo que ha estado criando, de modo que no hay que asustarse, pero conviene saber a qué atenerse. ¿OK?"

Stella sonrió con cierta prevención.

- "Es un proceso sin vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? No negaré que me asusta pensar en el parto, pero... llegado el momento habrá que superarlo".

- "Yo estaré contigo". Mac la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- "¡Más te vale!" Le abrazó, descansando la cara en su hombro La doctora les entregó el impúdico primer plano que su hija les había ofrecido, y otra vista de su carita de perfil. La Dra. Samaras se atrevió a aventurar parecidos.

- "De momento, va a ser más Taylor que Bonasera. Pero los niños cambian, a veces sorprendentemente, y quién sabe si de mayor se parecerá a su madre, como casi todas acabamos pareciéndonos a la nuestra"

- "Por su bien espero que sea así" Mac sonrió a Stella.

Acordaron con la doctora el envío de su historial médico al médico de Stella en Nueva York, puesto que era la última visita, y ella les rogó le hicieran saber qué tal había ido el nacimiento cuando se produjera. Faltaban pocos días para el regreso a América y Stella agradeció profusamente a la ginecóloga su excelente atención, lo mismo que Mac. Ella les deseó toda la felicidad del mundo.

Y de pronto estaban ya en el avión de vuelta a Nueva York. María había insistido en acompañarles hasta el mismo aeropuerto y allí la habían dejado junto a la puerta de embarque, llorando desconsoladamente y lanzando besos sin parar. Stella también había llorado, y Mac se había contenido para no dar un espectáculo demasiado lamentable, pero le había costado un gran esfuerzo. María era extraordinaria, y lo que hubieran deseado era llevársela con ellos, pero ella tenía su vida allí, tenía a su único hijo, y no podía dejar todo para vivir la vida de otros, por mucho cariño que les hubiera tomado. Además, Kostas había anunciado a su madre que ¡por fin! se casaría el año siguiente, con lo que quizás, quizás, dentro de no mucho tiempo tendría algún nieto propio del que encargarse. Lo deseaba fervientemente.

Las horas de vuelo les sirvieron a Stella y Mac para traer a colación algunas cosas que habían quedado relegadas. Stella había abierto esa sesión con el tema de los sueños.

- "Mac, nunca me contaste ese famoso sueño, el que te hacía estar seguro de que el bebé era una niña". Mac suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en su respaldo y la giró hacia ella, sonriente.

- "Fue algo especial, ningún sueño se me había quedado tan nítidamente grabado en la memoria. Por lo general, si me despierto soñando con alguna cosa a los poco minutos ya se me ha olvidado, pero aquel día... No quiero pensar que sea consecuencia del alcohol, como no quiero pensar que lo sea también esto..." Puso la mano sobre la tripa de Stella, mientras ella se reía.

- "Consecuencia directa no, _esto_ no pasa sólo por beber, hay que hacer algo más..."

- "Pero seguramente yo no lo hubiera hecho si no es por la desinhibición que el alcohol me procuró, de eso estoy casi seguro... En fin, será mejor que ella nunca lo sepa... Pues aquella noche que cambió nuestras vidas yo soñé que estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente tumbado en una playa mientras os miraba jugar a ti y a la niña al borde del mar, y entonces apareció Claire a mi lado. Me dijo que lo que estaba viendo aún no había sucedido, pero sucedería, y que estaba feliz por ello, porque estuviéramos juntos. Me riñó por haber esperado tanto tiempo antes de decidirme a tener algo más contigo. Yo le dije que la había echado de menos, y ella me contestó que ahora ya no la necesitaba porque te tenía a ti, y entonces se alejó. Desde entonces no he vuelto a soñar con ella".

Stella se había quedado ahora paralizada, con la boca semiabierta.

- "Le dijiste que la habías echado de menos?"

- "Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? No era más que un sueño"

Stella se llevó la mano a la frente y respiró hondo unos segundos. Mac estaba empezando a alarmarse

- "¿Está bien?"

- "Sí, sí, es sólo que... Mac, no se si sabes que a veces hablas en sueños".

- "¿Y? ¿He dicho algo terrible alguna vez?"

- "Aquella mañana, cuando desperté y tú aún dormías te oí..."

- "¿Me oíste...?

- "Dijiste: _Te eché de menos, Claire..._ Y yo saqué mis propias conclusiones. Pensé que habías hecho el amor conmigo creyendo que estabas con Claire, y que eso era lo que inconscientemente deseabas. Dios, tenía que haberte despertado allí y entonces y haberte exigido una explicación... Y en lugar de eso me fui sin poder decirte adiós..." Las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas. Mac se inclinó a abrazarla y pasaron así unos minutos.

- "Podíamos habernos ahorrado bastante angustia, es verdad. Pero _shhhhh_, al final estamos bien, estamos juntos". Mac continuaba abrazándola y meciéndola suavemente. Sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

- "Además, había algo más en el sueño que no te he contado... No quiero asustarte, pero... la niña tenía apenas dos años, era totalmente una Taylor y tú estabas otra vez..." a la vez que hablaba le puso la mano sobre la prominente barriga. Así que hazte a la idea...". Stella, más animada, le pegó un codazo, su arma letal favorita ahora que su movilidad se había vuelto menos viva.

- "Entonces era verdad tu propósito de mantenerme como una ballena el mayor tiempo posible..."

- "Habíamos quedado en que nada de ballena". Stella le sonrió. "Lo dejaremos en manatí ¿no era eso?". El comentario le valió otro codazo en las costillas.

- "No sé, ya hablaremos después de que pase el parto, y según como nos vaya en la aventura... veremos si nos quedan ganas de repetir". Mac se inclinó a besarla suavemente.

- "¿Te das cuenta de que apenas en diez días es Navidad?"

- "Estaremos en casa a tiempo para la fiesta de los niños... Este año no podré ayudarte a transportar el árbol".

- "No podía imaginar el año pasado por estas fechas que sólo un año después íbamos a estar así, a punto de tener nuestra propia familia. Recuerdo que dijiste: _No hay nada como la Navidad en Nueva York_. Este año va a ser la más feliz de todas... Espero que mi madre venga a visitarnos ¿Te importará?"

- "No me importará, sino que me encantará. Tengo un montón de cosas que preguntarle"

- "¿Cómo qué?"

- "Cosas de mujeres, que no son de tu incumbencia... No, en serio, cosas... Las cosas que le preguntaría a mi madre, si la tuviera... Sobre el parto, cómo cuidar a la pequeña. Cuando nacen son tan delicados, casi da miedo hacerlos daño"

- "Ella va a estar feliz de que le preguntes, cuando se lo dije, lo del embarazo, casi se vuelve loca. Al día siguiente salió a comprar lana para empezar a tejer... Va a adorar a este bebé, estoy seguro"

- "¿No deberíamos ir pensando como llamar a _este bebé_, ahora que tenemos más certeza de que es niña que la que nos daba tu sueño?"

- "Bueno, mi sueño se había visto reforzado por un poco de información privilegiada..."

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

- "Que yo sabía seguro que era una niña antes de viajar a Atenas"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "De la misma forma que supe tu domicilio, tu peso, tu presión sanguínea... toda tu ficha médica y la de la pequeña: _Sexo (no revelar), mujer_. Estaba en tu expediente de la consulta de la Dra. Samaras. Adam se metió en su red y lo vi todo, incluidas las ecografías, escuché el sonido de su corazón..." Stella le miraba boquiabierta.

- "No sé qué decir. Desde luego, eres un sabueso, Mac Taylor"

- "Respecto al nombre... ¿Has pensado algo para esta _Baby Taylor_?"

- "María me preguntó hace pocos días cómo se llama tu madre, Mac ¿Sabes por qué?"

- "No, ¿Por qué?"

- "Porque la tradición familiar griega dice que el primogénito o primogénita lleva el nombre de sus abuelos paternos"

- "¿Y a ti qué te parece esa tradición?"

- "Me parece que me gustaría seguirla."

- "¿Emily?"

- "Emily. Me encanta, me parece que suena bien y tiene personalidad. Emily Taylor, como su abuela. Emily- Algo Taylor, para que sea diferente".

- "¿Qué tal Emily Athina Taylor? Algo de la diosa, porque mi niña va a ser una diosa, algo de la ciudad en la que hemos sido tan felices... y en la que ella ha ido convirtiéndose en casi una personita"

- "Athina... me gusta. Emily Athina, no está mal... Pero tendremos que esperar a ver qué dice tu made. Igual no quiere que la pongamos su nombre".

- "Querrá, te lo garantizo. Al principio dirá que no, que busquemos un nombre más bonito... Pero estará más feliz que una perdiz, si la conoceré yo?

- "¿Más feliz que una perdiz?"

- "Como lo oyes". Los dos se rieron

A pesar de las horas transcurridas el viaje no se les había hecho demasiado largo. Stella tenía miedo de que se le hincharan las piernas o sentirse mal por la presión, pero todo transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. No habían avisado a nadie de que llegaban porque querían sorprender a todos con una visita al laboratorio cuando hubieran descansado suficiente. Nueva York había encendido ya sus luces navideñas y la ciudad resplandecía a pesar de que el tiempo era extremadamente frío y amenazaba nieve. Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento de Mac se dejaron caer en el sofá, después de haber encendido la calefacción. Tenían los horarios alterados y aunque sólo era media tarde les apetecía dormir, como tendrían que estar haciendo si siguieran en Atenas. Antes de acostarse, Mac tomó la mano de Stella y le pidió que le acompañara. Cuando llegaron a la puerta frente al dormitorio principal, donde Stella sabía que Mac tenía un pequeño despacho, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ya no había tal, sino que toda la habitación era la imagen de un lugar luminoso, seguro y feliz, un pequeño paraíso rosa lleno de tulipanes. La cuna, la mecedora... ¡Eran las de Mac, las que había visto en el desván de su casa en Chicago! Y el caballito de madera en medio de la habitación, el gato de peluche encima de la cuna...

Stella se abrazó a Mac, llorando de emoción. Él no quería dejarse arrastrar, de modo que se estiró para hacer balancear al caballito.

- "Mira, te presento a _Charlie._ Fue mi primer gran amigo. Mamá le había limpiado y preparado antes de saber que iba a tener una nueva dueña".

Stella le acarició la crin, que se mantenía suave a pesar de su edad.

- "¡Hola, _Charlie_!

- "Y el primer peluche de Emily lo eligió Lucy para ella. Un _atín, _como ella dice".

Los dos se quedaron allí, abrazados, mirando aquella habitación que pronto sabría de las risas y llantos de su futura dueña, Emily Athina Taylor, y sintiendo de pronto que la pequeña daba su aprobación haciéndose notar con una patadita. Las lágrimas se tornaron en risa, señal también de la felicidad que compartían.

Mac la miró, pensando que no se merecía tanto.

- "Bienvenida a casa Stella"


	23. Chapter 23

**Aunque se me había olvidado hacerlo constar, seguro que todos sabéis que ni la historia de la serie CSI New York ni los personajes que en ella intervienen me pertenecen, y que sólo hago un ejercicio narrativo basado en ellos (ése sí es de mi cosecha). Ni yo ni nadie más sale beneficiado económicamente por esta actividad, que realizo por mera diversión.**

* * *

**Llegado el final, no puedo más que agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído y aún más a quienes habéis tenido la paciencia de comentar los capítulos, de verdad sois lo mejor.**

**No puedo decirte adiós**

Capítulo 23

Al día siguiente de su vuelta a Nueva York se sentían descansados y con ganas de ver a sus amigos, por lo que se decidieron a girar una vista al Laboratorio. Cuando se abrió el ascensor en la planta 34 y entraron tomados de la mano se armó el revuelo del siglo. Exclamaciones y gritos de alegría se sucedieron a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo principal. Todos parecían genuinamente contentos de verlos, especialmente a Stella, tan largamente añorada. Y después... el tamaño de su tripa no hacía más que provocar los OOOhhhhs y AAAhhhs más auténticos por donde quiera que pasaba. La salita se convirtió en punto de reunión, de abrazos y besos, de risas y brindis con café, o sólo con leche.

Lindsay mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Stella todo el tiempo, como si intentara impedir que se fuera de nuevo. Sólo la soltó después de que Stella y Mac le prometieran que esa noche irían a cenar a su casa, para así ver a Lucy y pasar un rato con ella.

Cuando se estaban preparando para salir hacia el domicilio de los Messer, Mac sacó a colación un tema que le venía preocupando... Carraspeó sin saber muy bien cómo empezar

- "Stella, sabes que esta noche Danny y Lindsay nos van a acorralar a preguntas..."

- "Sí, me lo imagino" Stella se rió por lo bajo. "Tendremos que contarles todos los detalles... Pero no pasa nada, son nuestros amigos ¿no? Tampoco es que haya nada escabroso que debamos ocultar... Ellos nos vieron aquella noche, Mac, sabían cómo estábamos y lo que habíamos bebido. Ya harán sacado conclusiones, más o menos fundadas. No olvides que son detectives de primera categoría".

- "Ya, ya, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, nos preguntarán por nuestros planes de futuro..." Mac tomó la mano de Stella que lucía el anillo de compromiso y se la puso ante la cara, sonriendo. "Querrán saber cuándo pensamos casarnos, y con todo el ajetreo del traslado no hemos hablado de eso aún"

Stella se sentó, de pronto pensativa.

- "No sé, Mac, a mí me gustaría esperar hasta que recupere mi figura normal... No sé qué novia iba a ser con este tamaño"

- "Una novia preciosa, cómo puedes dudarlo. Pero si eso es lo que quieres..." Stella no pudo dejar de ver el sutil gesto de decepción en la cara de Mac. Le tomó la mano

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? No todo va a ser lo que yo quiera, somos dos en esto... Bueno, casi tres" Los dos sonrieron.

- "Yo quisiera que nos casáramos ya, cuanto antes. No necesito una gran ceremonia ni nada que no sea tenerte conmigo para siempre". Se rascó a cabeza tímidamente antes de continuar. "Llámame anticuado, pero me gustaría que estuviéramos casados para cuando nazca nuestra hija. Y me gustaría que nuestra boda sea el año anterior al de su nacimiento, o sea, antes de fin de año... Ya sé, ya sé... me paso de tradicional"

Stella se rió.

- "Por eso te quiero, tonto. Te gusta hacer las cosas en la forma más correcta... Además creo que eso nos ahorraría algunas preguntas por parte de nuestra hija cuando llegue a la edad de empezar a cuestionarse las relaciones de pareja y analizar la nuestra, je, je. Yo no necesito grandes ceremonias, Mac, sólo te necesito a ti. Nosotros, nuestros amigos, tu madre y todo resuelto. Podemos tener una boda como la de Linds y Danny y después comer todos juntos. Se puso en pie para mirar el calendario que estaba sobre la mesilla. ¿Qué te parece el día 27? Así no interferimos en la Navidad y será aún en este año, tu madre estará aquí y..."

Mac no la dejó terminar. Abrazándola, la besó con toda su pasión. Cuando por fin se separaron, casi sin aliento, Stella continuó, apoyando su frente en la nariz de Mac.

- "Deduzco que te parece bien. El 27 será, entonces. Tenemos que arreglar el papeleo para ese día. Mac... También tengo que ir a mi médico, ver si recibió el historial que envió la Dra. Samaras, empezar con las clases de preparación al parto... ¡Mac! ¡Y no tengo ningún regalo de Navidad comprado! Tengo que hacer una lista..." Mac la volvió a besar con toda su fuerza. Cuando la soltó, Stella había olvidado todas las preocupaciones.

- "Te vas a calmar ¿OK? Todo va a salir perfecto y no te tienes que poner nerviosa por nada, sólo disfrutar de la vida. ¿Prometido?"

Stella suspiró hondo

- "Prometido"

_Epílogo_

13 de febrero

Mac no creía que Stella pudiera ser tan fuerte. Sí, era una mujer entrenada, atlética, joven y sana, en la plenitud de la vida. Pero tanta fuerza en la mano como para casi desintegrarle la suya, reduciendo sus falanges, falanginas y falangetas a cereal molido, nunca lo habría creído. Y sin embargo, con cada contracción ella le apretaba como si fuera su punto de apoyo para la fuerza sobrehumana que debía usar para traer a su hija al mundo. Mac sufría por ella, con ella. Todo había ido bastante rápido, y Stella no había querido ningún tipo de anestesia.

- "¡Nunca más!" le había gritado Stella cuando la niña casi coronaba en su camino hacia el mundo exterior. Mac había mirado con pánico al ginecólogo, que había movido la cabeza en gesto negativo, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. La comadrona, una mujer mayor y simpática, le había dicho:

- "No se preocupe, eso lo dicen todas... y a la mayoría de ellas las volvemos a ver por aquí en iguales circunstancias, volviendo a gritar ¡Nunca más!".

Apenas hacía tres horas que habían llegado al hospital, después de que Stella rompiera aguas y sintiera casi simultáneamente la primera contracción. Ahora era medianoche y Mac no había tenido tiempo para avisar a nadie de que estaban ya en el hospital.

La siguiente contracción y el esfuerzo de Stella hicieron que la cabeza de su hija apareciera por fin. Un poco más de fuerza y con la ayuda de la comadrona la niña liberó sus hombros y el resto del cuerpo siguió rápidamente hacia las manos que la esperaban. Inmediatamente lloró con voz potente.

- "¡Ea, ya tenemos una niña más en el mundo! Son las 00h.05' del día 14".

Mac miró a Stella, aún maravillado, mientras un par de lagrimones corían por sus mejillas si que le diera vergüenza por ello. Ella estaba estirando el cuello lo más posible para ver a su hija cuando la comadrona se la puso encima. No pudo evitar tampoco las lágrimas. Los dos la miraron como si no hubieran visto un bebé en su vida, y después se miraron entre sí, para acabar riendo mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-"¡Es preciosa!" Pudo articular Stella, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hija. Después, tomando la mano de Mac le dijo"¡Feliz día de San Valentín, papi!"

- "¿Así que este era tu regalo? Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también" Se inclinó para besarla y después, desde esa posición, contemplaron la carita enfurruñada de la pequeña antes de que sus muecas acabaran de nuevo en un sonoro llanto. La enfermera la tomó entonces para acabar de limpiarla, aspirar el resto de secreciones que pudieran obstruir sus vías respiratorias y hacer los primeros test. No paró de llorar mientras recibía su primer baño rápido y le ponían su pañal y su gorrito rosa antes de envolverla en la mantita para llevarla de vuelta con su madre. Al contacto con Stella se calmó inmediatamente. La comadrona sonrió.

- "Tenemos una futura diva del _bel canto_ aquí, con esa capacidad pulmonar no me extrañaría..." Ella sola se reía. "Está perfecta, cuatro kilos exactos y 53 cm, quizás también vaya para jugadora de baloncesto... o _top model_. Parece mentira que el nacimiento haya sido tan fácil para una niña tan grande. ¡Buen trabajo, Mrs. Taylor!"

Mac se inclinó sobre sus dos mujeres para besar a ambas. Se demoró un poco en los labios de Stella mientras murmuraba

- "No puedo estar más de acuerdo... Buen trabajo, Mrs. Taylor"

_Fin_


End file.
